Time Line
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Good vs Evil is a how it is and how it was, and how it always will be. When Warren Peace has no choice but to travel back, back further than he cared to to save not only his families linage but four others. He is going to get knocked on his ass, but the future was depended on them now.
1. Beginning

**Here is a new story. I own nothing. **

A good holiday was good food and a good laugh in good company; so simple.

This holiday we learn to see not a world of nations but a world of hearts, this holiday was a day we all remembered hero's, villains, sidekicks for both sides, and even the civilians. The day was hundreds of years into our shared past, the very first of our kind emerged to defeat the first great Villain. A heroine named Killjoy joined forces with her enemy a Villain named Rage to defeat Chaos. From them, we grew and emerged to protect Earth from any who wished us harm. We even had no school on this day which why I and a few friends sit together at Dutch Bros drinking coffee or for the more energetic they drink Rebels.

My eyes travel to Will who was smirking at Layla while she was blabbering about the notion she was going to save all of animal kind. I had nothing against either of them little red was my only cousin and I was rather fond of her. But I hung with a different crew, granted I was a heroine but I clicked with Magenta, Jackie, and Vic more than Stronghold. Layla just beams waving like crazy as I raised my iced mocha at her in return. "I love that girl but it's like she drank a zillion rebels," Mage grinned, I retorted to that comment "You aren't lying,"

Once Will was gone she joined us, "So, Bexley. My mom said you are staying with us for a few months until Auntie is back from her mission," she was super-duper excited. Smiling, "Fun times," she frowned, I forgot how easily she got hurt, backtracking. "I mean it, you and me causing trouble, getting you a suitable man and not Bitchhold Jr."

I honestly thought they were cute together, only once in our lifetime do we find that one we mesh with, other than that we find someone who isn't our equal. Layla smiled "You're honestly a bad influence,"

Jackie and Vic are using the fountain as their halfpipe, and I swear if we get tossed from this place their days would be ended. Mage chimed into my thoughts, "Look the walking STD factory," our eyes turned to none other than Warren Peace. You either are in his group or on his list of future fuckbuddies or victims. With him, there was not an in-between and I made him an enemy, now it was always us at each other. And right now was just an example as I tossed my three-fourths filled ice mocha at his head when he and James passed the trash bin.

It nailed him on the left side of his head, just as I wanted. The plastic cup burst open covering his long brownish amber hair in my drink of choice. Layla gasped in fear, "You missed the trash," she was only trying to help but Vic and Jackie are laughing like hyenas as I smirk. "Nah, pretty much nailed the trash," he was going all inferno now as James backed up scared of how her ever-loving man was about to act.

Now never mistake this hunk of a man was insane and this everyone knew; he was a tall drink of crazy though. Each word seemed forced, "YOU FUCKING WHORE," his anger would come like an impossible build up steam, burning me on the way out, burning the one on the receiving end. I glanced behind me, to all sides before giving him another look plastering my face with confusion. "I don't see your girlfriend, oh wait there she is. How you doin, James," nodding my head at the blonde girl who just shook her head, she never would try and take me on. I was a leech; I was a time bomb of power having enough under my belt to rule.

Giving Layla a soft look pleading with my eyes, "Can you please grab me another drink, a medium iced mocha, made with chocolate milk, but add in these four sugar-free syrups. Chocolate Mac-White chocolate-caramel-and coconut," she grinned. "On it," she wanted to escape anyhow. His temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover, but not me and to think he and I could have once been friends but my boyfriend was the single person Peace loathed. In fear, we are all the monster, the fighter, yet if we learn to respond with love and kindness we start to cure the monster in others, but not today this was Peace I was talking about.

Magenta stood with me, "My sincerest apologies Peace, guess I couldn't tell the insignificant difference between you and the trash bin. But hell the drink at least helped you look decent, if possible," mirth filled my words as Micro and Lunar are coming this way, Vic and Jackie make it to us first. 

"Time to go, Bex. You get in any more trouble and it's the academy for you, Peace isn't worth it. Let's go," he was right, I snapped. "Jackie, grab my cousin and let's get the fuck out of here,"

Years of bellowing had made his voice sound like it had traveled via vocal cords of heavy sandpaper; Micro gave me a look. "Bexley, are you causing trouble?" I motioned to the bitch ass Warren Peace dripping coffee in front of me.

His eyes traveled to us in turn, "I guess both of you are," Lunar cut in. Peace and I had a single thing in common if trouble was had it was one of us, and I was a fucking heroine to boot. Layla returned with my drink and a brilliant smile. "Look losers, I never cause problems with her around. I was just waiting on my drink now we are taking our leave, see you, James," she was pretty cool but we never hung with her dating Peace.

She was very well known as this goodie-goodie, it played in my favor as she waved, "Bye Bex, see you in class tomorrow," she was my new lab partner and all. It was an autumn day. Far enough from summer to have lost the heat and not close enough to winter to have that bite of cold. The leaves had begun to fall and the rain was in the forecast. On my way up the avenue I stepped on every crunchy brown leaf, savoring it, knowing after the rain they would be a soggy mess. 

Soon enough, I am home packing for a trip to my Aunt's, my mother Snow was the twin to Aunt Summer, Layla was like a smaller version of her mother and then there was me. I was just a mix of my parents with some wild ass reddish-brown hair, freckles that popped up in the summertime and littered my cheeks and nose, my eyes have heterochromia the left is such a luminous green and the right is a cat-eye hazel the yellow pretty bold looking. I was 5'6 and not growing, my internal monologue was cut short "Are you ready love bug?" mother chimed in looking like Aunt Summer. "As I will ever be," this was going to be rough I loved Aunt Summer but she was so different than my mom.

The next morning was like I imagined as Auntie walked in all smiles at five in the morning, "Rise and shine my darling, I am cooking," she was trying too hard. I offered, "I normally just stop and grab a coffee," her smile faltered and I backtracked faster than possible. "But food sounds fucking great, thanks. Let me dress real fast," that damn smile returned and she glided off down the lit hall her clone replaced her in the door frame. This was new for me and my attitude and cursing was going to have to halt, I wasn't some goth, I wore pastel and bright colors unlike most all colors are my power color.

"She is super excited to have you,"

"I can see that; you want a ride?"

"Really? Um, don't you think being seen with me ruins your badass girl rep?" she was too much as my laughter filled the room. "I don't give a fuck; you're my cousin and I love you. Get dressed because fuck I need a coffee before starting at Sky high," saying it like it was taking every ounce of my will power not to yak on the flooring. My new normal, eating in the morning and having to rush to get my coffee before school.

My Aunt glanced over my outfit, simple dark washed jeans and a Ramones crop-top, granted you could see the red lace of my bra but barely. I offered her the vision of my black hoodie and she smiled letting us bounce, "Come on tree hugger," she was game as we got coffee before taking off to Sky high. Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car listening to Layla. But I liked it, being home again and with the family since dad vanished and mom was out doing heroine duty.

I smile and nod, my fingers trace the small pad pulling up the beacon Principal Powers sent me just last night, our guidance to Sky high. She lets out a whoop as my 1975 black Nova takes to the air, but I was not as thrilled with the thunder, the rain, and now the fucking wind is making me have to use all my muscles to keep the car balanced, hearing her having fun was comical.

It was my first day at Sky High so obviously, I was a bit nervous, everyone was looking at me, their eyes were judging if I was going to be one of the popular kids or an outcast. Layla was at her locker with Bitchold, and I was heading to mine when a loud wolf whistle was heard over the chatter. Vic, Magenta, and Jackie are hauling ass my way making me smirk, now the eyes on me have placed my standing. I noted the pale blue and orange coloring of this school, the fact the halls are not as busy with students, this was a prestigious school and not everyone got in.

Magenta would be in all my classes, Vic and Jackie had a few as well. "Finally you accepted your letter, Kai isn't happy with you right now with you having left Hawthorne and all," Vic raised his brow as we walked. At Hawthorne Kai was it, the Villain the worst and my boyfriend and it was like a record on repeat hearing he was unpleased with me. "Could careless, Kai is always so pissed at me anyhow. Now he and Becca Faith can be together and not just behind my back," mouths dropped and eyes bulged at my words, I knew and have known since it started. They just give me a rundown of who is who and like I guessed Will is the head Hero, James the main Heroine-for now, and Peace was the Villain to Magenta's Villainess.

Powers and some woman with long silver hair now stand in front of me in the hall, "She can be placed in either, Penny," shit. She gazed at me and I smiled with nothing to say, "Choose,"

I did have a reputation and went with it, "Heroine, of course," that simple but behind them, James is coming and what I thought was slime was only the arm of Peace wrapped around her shoulders. Only after they move on after placing me do I smirk to James worried face as I winked at her like it was alive my power moved to make me feel more alive. Mage watched as with a small swipe to the left a locker slammed open full force right into his face, his loud bellow was heard down the hall where we stand together laughing.

This was it, I brought attention to myself and fucked with the worst here and right now it was undecided if that was good knowing I wanted to keep my head down and just get through the year without issue. His cold eyes, when he turned at last to face me there was no trace of his smile, not in his eyes or the line's on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. At that moment I knew he was already far away. Once more I was the enemy. These swings from most hated to most hated would be the end of me. His states had no greyscale, only the polar extremes existed. I drew in a deep breath; the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally cutting thing he could tear me down with. And after that, I could kiss anything breakable goodbye. Which right now might just be my nose, it was so hard to tell and so pointless to run. In the end, it was fun to piss him off, I honestly was never scared of his temper or him, his power was stolen on the first contact, Kai ensured I was trained by the very best because a weak girlfriend was not to be had.

I waved as the bell rang, Magenta and I walked into class she showed me my seat right next to James this was the fourth hour with Mr. Medulla. I turned looking over my shoulder seeing Magenta sitting with Peace who was still glaring at me, "He will be waiting after lunch top of the balcony to dump trash on you," I smirked. "Thanks, blondie, you could do better. You know you're not his only girl and a girl like you should never settle,"

"I think in the beginning it was a thrill to have him but that wore off long ago," tapping her pencil on the tabletop. God, it was annoying, "Guess it is the sex that keeps you with him,"

"Isn't that why you're with Kai," she smirked and I laughed at her. "Fuck no, I am a virgin and that's why he is with Becca Faith behind my back," oh no, she gave me such a look of pity her hand touching my shoulder.

I offered fast, "Him and I, well we are old news and not together as of after school. I came here for a new start and that's what I will have," she agreed as class droned on, I excelled in this, it was calming and fun at the same time.

Lunch was decent as Vic was getting in trouble for skating in the hall, Jackie was silent as I was texting Kai, Magenta kicked me hard. "YOU BITCH," was yelled making eyes turn to us, "Friday night, Mount Verona,"

"Yeah, will have to take the window doubt Aunt Summer is going to be all for me going to the bonfire that late. I mean my mother knew but now I was with Auntie and supposed to go by her rules," my fingers flying across the screen.

I wrote fast just to end this bullshit that I got myself into. -Kai. I hate you, seriously. We are done have been done for months, have fun with Becca Faith- sent, what's done is done, Jackie vanished and Vic took his place he was my best male friend and a damn powerful villain but he just kept his head down since he rather be skateboarding.

James just flopped down next to Mage and straight stole her cupcake; we all watch in awe. "Umm love of my life, you got the wrong table," she gave Vic a look she was more shocked on his humor than sitting with us.

She snapped, "I meant to sit here, I dumped Warren and good riddance being good in bed was not worth his shit," I laughed flipping Warren off he was already pissed and here I am tossing some kerosene on it. "Hell yeah, James this is Vic and you know Magenta," Vic plastered a kiss to the back of her hand.

On my way to another class, it happened. "Nice try, minute man," finger in the air as the trash "accidentally" landed on coach Boomer and not me, we could still hear the ringing in our ears when the final bell rung, I survived my first day here with only a hundred more to go.

It was Vic and Jennifer James that pulled me into another hall, "Kai fucking showed, girl get the fuck outta here. Jackie, the man he is with Kai. I glanced behind them seeing Layla's fire hair along with Magenta, "I gotta grab Layla, buy me time. Moving through the thin crowd of happy students I weave through grabbing them both ignoring Peace was who far to close, but now he was not my issue.

"We have to get the fuck out of here fast, Mage what's the fastest way other than that damn window?"

Layla gave me a confused look, "Bexley, is everything okay," she was just too sweet. "Grand everything is grand, I just can't wait to see Aunt Summer, let's go," she stared at me but Magenta yanked her arm but Kai's angry voice bounced off the walls. I panicked, biting my lip. "Take my keys and get her into my car, don't stop no worries I will be behind you," smiling when he might strangle the life out of me.

You've seen it on the cartoons when someone moves so fast all they leave is a blurred trail of color, right? Well, that's how it was with how fast I turned to face Kai, best my cousin was not involved in this. "My lord, what have I done to be graced with your unwanted presence," smirking, no use in acting scared it fueled him, he was one of those people who liked people's fear. He looked at me then, his black eyes drilling into mine. I couldn't help but think - I'd never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them.

His words said calmly, "Bex, now now my love, in no way are you ever allowed to leave me. It is only over when I say so, now come here," people are staring now, he didn't belong here. His body was pure muscle and it was coming right at me in anger.

"I'm sorry while you were talking I was trying to figure where the hell you got the idea I cared, we are done," each word spat at him, soon enough teachers would swarm this area before the fight broke out, or I hoped. I started slow clapping, once stopped I muttered. "I clapped because it's finished, not because I like it." I dodged his blow, his second caught my side slamming me into the locker, I saw Warren make a move to take Kai down, it was Vic who held him back.

I felt the tears about to come, his third hit slammed denting the locker when I punched his Adam's apple, seeing his eyes water and his hands grasp his throat. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME," I was in pain and scared, my fist slammed him down a small voice thanks Will for his willingness to share his power.

I called out, "Vic get James home safe," I jumped over his body before he managed to get to his feet, everyone parted giving me the chance I need, I could hear him coming when Boomer grabbed me and swung me further down the hall standing in Kai's way, they arrived and I was bounding down the front courtyard stairs.

I drove off the school heading home, only to drop Layla off with a firm. "Lock the doors, I have to go teach Jackie a lesson. I'll grab you a rebel on my way home,"

She grimaced, "Umm have fun?"

"Thanks, we will,"

Magenta snarled as I took off, "He gave up the schools beacon, by tomorrow he will have joined Hawthorne. Let's fuck him up," and that's what we did once he arrived home, his mother had let us in knowing we were his friends, so we just waited.

Vic texted me -Peace hates woman being hit, meet at Dutch-

Answering back -Dutch? Say no more on my way-

My tires on the paved road as my music blared, Maxville was home for now and just maybe a new life could be had.


	2. Bexley

**One month later-Friday 12:15- Debate class (Civilian- Heroine elective) **

We all have to take one civilian class and mine was debate class, I liked it, Magenta, Ethan, Layla, Vic, and Jen are also in this single class where power stat's mean nothing. Will, Brice, and Zach all took Fundamentals because they are morons. My first month here started with a bang, I was known and feared, but as days passed no one stared anymore my only issue was Peace. But we leave each other alone for the most part, "Miss. Danvers" was called making my heart jump and my eyes to turn up meeting her worried eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Dirks?" I had been so into my head she had been calling me.

She motioned to the podium, nice my turn. Like a walk of shame I take my place, the small silver mic in front of me, some random Larry kid was my opponent today. She spoke a tad louder, "Toxic culture,"

He started; his voice squeaky. "Yeah, our culture is toxic, this is the moron culture... 'more-on-more-on-more.' It's about as sane as running over a cliff because the rest of the herd is doing the same. It's time to stop; it's time to lead the herd to pastures new." A few clapped but most are confused.

I asked him, "You're a nerd your speech was shit. See how it's done,"

Clearing my throat, "A toxic culture is one where people make their better natures subordinate to wealth accumulation because not to do so means they can't survive. It is a culture where the purest souls are viewed with suspicion, of course, they must have an ulterior motive. It is one where nice guys finish last and the sociopaths win, to hell with environmental damage. It is one where a few rich dominate and the rest are treated as disposable people. It is a society where what matters is making money, taking part in the rigged game of finance for digits that have no real meaning," taking a swig of my water bottle before finishing.

"A toxic culture is one in which we feel our physical appearance determines our self-worth, rather than our good deeds and our kindness. A toxic culture lets advertisements spread overconsumption by invoking greed, envy, and feelings of entitlement. It encourages people to be selfish, to hoard rather than to help. It disrespects other cultures and nations, making their citizens appear less than human, undesirable, unworthy and fearsome. But most of all a toxic culture misinforms people how to be truly happy, pointing them toward vanity and lust instead of self-improvement and true love. Working hard and loving fully are the keys to happiness, build something wonderful and be loyal, faithful, honest, kind. That's where happiness lies, that's how to beat the toxins," Mrs. Dirks clapped.

"Do we even need to put it to the vote, or shall we say that Miss. Danvers win's the golden apple this day," great, it was going into my locker until I had to return it. In debate you could get away with being smart without people poking fun at you, Layla walked close as we headed to the gym. I hated the colors, they looked shit on me and was mandatory girls whore shorts and the boy's pants, I wanted pants my legs are so Casper white it makes my fragile ego crack more. I hated the old game "save the citizen" but guess I was getting prissy for nothing as a thin beam was set up with a large pile of fluffy pale blue towels, "Shit," we all turned in comical slow-mo, it was Layla who cursed.

"See you guys are bad influences," she cursed and turned it back on us, "She might be right," I smiled my arm around her shoulder as we took our seats. Layla was whispering to James while Vic came over, "Heard from Nikki, she said a day ago Jackie and Kai vanished and no trace since,"

Crossing my fingers, "I hope they are dead but have Nikki do some recon they just don't vanish," he nods and plants his arse between Jen's legs and her fingers trailed in his long thin brown hair, I raised my brow but she shrugged it off.

Coach Boomer called out, " New game since some of you are crybabies having to play the same boring game, your parents played. So let's see how you like my new games, this is the game for every Friday, new day new game until each of you master them. Now two will be called to duel it out with these until one fall's into the water below," I guessed about ten feet maybe a tad more between the beam and pool, it was deep enough. Layla glanced at me, Vic groaned "Bex can't swim," and he was right but he at least mumbled it.

It honestly looked fun, guess it was normal water just blisteringly cold, Vic walked up like this was nothing, Boomer called out again. "Zack," the glow-worm with an ego bigger than this school walked up promising Vic to not hurt him too badly. All eyes focus on the two below us seeing with a single hit Zach flew up until his body hurled back to earth slamming the beam, his body rolled falling ten feet into the pool. He was alive and climbing out and my name was finally called, Vic just stayed by the pool.

"Vic get back to the bench," Boomer ordered and Vic just chuckled. "NO,"

And because the universe is against me, I was standing across from Peace who was giving me a sick smile. He didn't know I had a fear of water, that I couldn't swim it was just him wanting to hurt me. His voice was deep and alluring, talking so smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through my bones. "I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public,"

I moved back, the beam was fine, it was him wanting to knock me off it that was my problem. I glanced down seeing Vic perched on the ledge, Peace just thought I was scared to get wet as he laughed. "Awe the pretty princess doesn't want to ruin her hair," twirling his weapon. I was not a little bitch, I snarled back, "If karma doesn't hit you, I gladly will." If I fell so be it, but after this, I was learning to swim, this was a stupid weakness. I tossed the baton at him only trying to distract him, it worked as he moved to catch it. Like clockwork I was running at the same time he was moving to catch it from hitting his face, my body slid on the too-thin beam, for a split second I was airborne until my hands grabbed the beam swinging myself back on and into a standing position behind him. Before he could turn I kicked his knee in, both weapons falling into the pool.

"Nice," he coughed out nailing my thigh, the heat was horrible but he held back at the very least. It was seek and destroy, it was bob and weave, he would get a hit or I would, but we stayed on the beam until the entire school shook sending us both off, I just gripped it tight. My eyes traveling down, "What the hell was that?" was screamed from some girl, Boomer even looked worried as I glanced at a worried Warren.

I gave in, "I hate you, but Jackie and Kai vanished, they're up to something has your crew heard anything. I have Nikki doing recon but will not hear from her till late," his eyes swirled.

He grabbed the beam tighter, "I will get the word out, if you get any information tell me and I promise to do the very same," we are both losing our grip when the school shook one final time. For those precious seconds, we were suspended in the air, limbs flailing, mouths agape. Then splashdown, right under the blistering cold water before all the air was rushed from my lungs, I tried in vain to use my arms. I could not die drowning with all these powers, I couldn't do a simple thing. I imagined everyone was laughing at me up there, but a very warm hand yanked pulling me faster and faster through the water, but when I break the surface all I see is Vic, but the touch well it felt different as Vic hauled me to the side. I couldn't help it I was coughing water spilling from my lips as much as I was crying. "Stronghold, get her out and covered," Vic yelled his arm around my chest and then Will was there pulling me out as Layla and the girls wrapped towels around me. I watch Warren and Vic jump from the pool, they clasped hands chest touching, looks like they spoke before Vic is wrapped in a towel and at my side.

"You okay?"

Nodding, "It wasn't you was it?"

His eyes traveled back to mine, "He got to you first, Boomer didn't know you couldn't swim and neither did Warren," my lips are blue and I am dressed but I was so cold still. "Layla, can you please teach me to swim. The accident was so long ago no reason I shouldn't have learned by now," she hugs me close.

She was there that day, "Of course I will,"

It was Friday night around eleven as I jumped from my window, my body floated until the pads of my feet touched the floor. I couldn't risk starting my car so I was walking to the corner of Franklin and Brash where Jennifer was lying in wait in her pale blue Jeep. "Finally, Vic texted. Nikki is at the fire and has information," at least I was going to the bonfire unlike what I had planned for this wild night.

But dread was creeping in, "Great, let's go," her Jeep was able to take the dunes unlike my Nova would have, we would have had to walk for a little. The dunes were the playful waves of the shoreline, as golden as the sun that had set long ago and as rolling as the deep blue so close at hand. Nikki is the adopted sister of Vic, she was peppy and a sidekick but we all think she chose that life to avoid Kai and his gang, they left sidekicks alone for the most part.

Her hair was strawberry blonde and curled at the tips, the bonfire was as large as a house, the sparks flying well above the treetops. Its dark smoke was lost in the night, grey melting into black, dulling the shine of the stars. "Seems they are trying to get back into the past, wipe certain hero's out and maybe some competition. They showed back up, imagine even at Sky you felt it, it nearly worked and they will try again soon," she only stayed long enough to tell us this before rushing to her friends like this was nothing, better she keeps her head down.

I glanced at Jennifer but she gave me a firm no, "You go tell him, he gets so pissy. And Vic here said something about a stroll down the beach before any bullshit happens," they are abandoning me, then I see Magenta talking to Bandit who I know runs in Peace's crew, making my way to them when the flash of dark blue hair gets my attention for a split second. Jackie arrived; hate welled up in me but I pressed on.

"Where is Peace, I have some news for him," Bandit pointed to a lone man standing behind the fire, to describe his appearance would be to totally miss the point. He was an outcast and he didn't give a damn what you thought of the way he looked or acted. I make sure he sees me coming before I speak, "Peace,"

"Danvers,"

His eyes hold hate but something else as well but time was not our friend. "You heard anything?" he was the first to ask as my sigh escaped my parted lips. "Yes, it seems he and Jackie have found some way or person and are trying to go back in time. To wipe some hero's and competition out. And right now I figure we are both are on their list. I don't care if I personally never existed but my cousin wouldn't either, and Layla deserves better,"

His eyes scanned the crowd in front of him, he stayed in this spot due to its location. Nothing could come from behind or the sides, only the front, a place he could keep watch as well. "This is not good, guess this is something the actual heroes will have to help with," he was right in that aspect not like we knew how to come at this and it was important.

I offered, trying to keep my tone level and the annoyance of him out of it. "I'll get a hold of Medulla tomorrow, its off-school hours but I know where he lives. Whoever has to stop them has to do so before they get the chance to time travel," I don't wait just leave heading back to Mage and Jen who are waiting for me. The music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood. Before the notes filled the air every person was an island, with it they all feel the same tidal flows and the beginnings of togetherness feels warm.

Breathe Carolina-Billie Jean was blasting as Becca Faith herself stood pale in front of me, she was sent this was not her style. Magenta stood to my left and Jen to my right, "Look who it is, Bex," the sly and devious tone of Magenta was trying to cut through the music.

No time for sly comments, we are in serious shit right now. "What do you want Becca Faith?"

She had this mapped out, "Look Kai left me when he lost you, maybe that's what it took for him to realize how much he loves you, Bexley. I don't know why he ever wanted me when he had you, but he did,"

I smiled at her, "You put out and I do not, it is that simple," she wasn't denying it either. "Well yes, he is great in bed. But I loved him and in no way did he ever return those emotions to me. Look I never cared he had a girl and karma came back at me; he only wants you. I just wanted you to know how much he wants you back and is willing to do anything to prove it to you, he loves you," she pleaded. The air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't, I might. No-one speaks, what is there to say? Platitudes won't cut it right now. A week ago they were all anyone was saying, anything to ease the terrible burden of this tension.

"I don't love him; I never did love him. It was the thrill of the game, how a plain girl like me could get him, I mean Kai was what every girl wanted at Hawthorne. Maybe once I cared for him but he is nothing to me now, he alone made his bed skirting around behind my back. He alone is at fault, now leave," the stress spread through my mind like ink on paper. I took in a deep, ragged breath before placing my hands, enclosed together.

This wasn't over.

And while I was dancing with Jennifer and Mage did my gut feeling turn out to be true when Kai himself was strutting down the dune. He was nearly as tall has Warren, but Kai's hair was shaved on both sides and done with gel, he took his body seriously the same as Warren and it shows, he was tatted up with gauges. I was honestly lucky to have him even glance at me but he was insane.

He was smiling, Vic shoved Jackie into the fire, but he rolled out screaming when Vic came to my right moving who I am taking it, is his girl to the back. "Bex, I have messed up more than even I fathomed. I know you right now can't forgive me and that I understand but maybe in time you will see it is me you should be with. Of course, after I find the best way to show you, not only how deeply sorry I am but that I am your equal," my head cocking, he was going to do something big to prove he had great power.

Maybe an attempt to impress me?

Yeah, thinking is critical, but our ability gets pretty thin when we're immersed. I have twin-track thoughts, they run parallel to one other, always onwards. One track keeps me safe in the culture of what I was born into, heroine. "Yeah, Kai. You find a way to prove you're the one for me and all will be forgiven," just needed him to think I would if he was not going to wipe out my family that was good. But he was plotting something massive and I had to stop him while not worrying about my lineage.

He beamed as Vic moved me body back moving his more in front of mine, "Vic, I wouldn't hurt her,"

Vic never alerted anyone he was tested as a master villain, only six are alive. One is Vic, Peace, my father, Peace's daddy, Kai, and his father. "Dude, I think given the chance you would. Go toe to toe with me, please. For years I have hidden the fact I am a master villain, give me a single reason to take you out. Now if itty bitty forgives your ass than I back her, I ain't no weak ass bitch like Jackie who ran to you tail between his legs," Now Vic was scary as I cut in. "Not the place we don't even belong here," my words sharp as now it was more like everyone staring at us.

"She will forgive me, why? Because I love her and am going to prove my worth and undying love," he was a tool, I was powerful and he had to have that power close to him. This wasn't love this was a power-hungry obsession.

I smiled, play along Bexi…"Kai, you have a smoke?" he at once handed one over, pulling his teal lighter out when a small flame shot from the side lighting it. I gasped, "There you go," Peace appeared from the damn fire.

Kai smirked, "I will make sure you have a carton by the time you reach your Aunts. I shouldn't have been so careless you get so agitated without a smoke,"

Warren and Bandit moved in, "A few of you don't belong here, time to go." I grabbed Vic, "Let's go, I'm hungry," just needing to go but Warren grabbed my arm when I felt it the heat, his power soaking into my skin. He understood my act just fine; we might hate each other but we care about the same things. "Not you just your boyfriend," he smirked at me.

"That is the ugliest top I've ever seen, yet it compliments your face perfectly."

Snarling at me like a beast, "I am not ugly,"

I retort walking away taking another drag of the smoke, "I'm not listening, but keep talking. I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed."

A carton of smokes and cheesecake bites lay on my bed making me worry he had been in my room. "Kai dropped them off," Layla was in my doorway, I doubt she rat me out. She continued, "Mom was already gone at work when the bell rang, I put them in here," she finished taking a seat on my bed when I grasped her hands.

"Layla, some very deep shit is going on and I need you to be on guard, can you do that?"

"Of course I can," I really really hoped so.


	3. Dutch Bros

**Here is another chapter. I own nothing…**

Was it magic or just science? I had always found alchemy as a subject to take an interest in. Alchemy was just the very old study and philosophy of how to change basic substances (such as metals) into other substances. It also studied how substances and how they are changed into other substances were related to magic and astrology.

I could turn this liquid base into something more, and I was along with Jennifer. "Now girls, make this batch into a healing cream," nodding never looking at Medulla, after his shock seeing my smiling face on a Saturday and the new I shoved on him before leaving. It was simply adding a thicker base, but this was never simple as Jennifer her hair up in a messy bun was pouring our base into my agent, the stirring had to be on time everything had to be incorporated in a certain pattern.

I whispered, "So your test come back, ya know so you and Vic can next level?"

Blushing, "Yes, I, of course, don't have anything, but understandable, I was dating Warren and he has every girl hanging on his dick," gaging just amended. "Well, not you,"

"Damn right, you got my smokes?"

Annoyed, "Yes in my bag, about to be finished with stage one, lets jar it up bell is going to ring soon," once the jars are stored in the darkroom behind Medulla's bookcase we are allowed to leave, but I just take the smokes and leave her. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria," her hand just waves me off as I go into the old dusty classroom. I was perched on a desk behind the door on my cell talking to Nikki, a lit smoke rest between my lips when the door opened and two people fell through all over each other.

I was honestly disgusted.

Peace and Kelli, some sidekick in Layla's class, her giggling also was like nails being driven under my skin with a hammer. Taking another drag of my smoke shaking my head, "Well, disturbing. Kelli does Nemo know you fucking this walking std factory?" a silvery sweet tone as they both jumped back knocking grimy supplies over.

Stunned, "Shit, Bexley. This was the first time, I couldn't pass down the chance please don't tell Nemo," pleading with me.

"Look, honey child, you will just be a tiny notch on his belt nothing more. He only loves himself," she bounced fast leaving him red in the face.

Dangerous, he was very dangerous but guess dating Kai has made me more immune to death stares than most people. He seethed, "You just lost me a good time,"

"Oh no…no sexy time…but I was here first," the white smoke whipped in front of him.

He was about the game. "You could take her place," my heart hammered in my chest as I played it off by gaging and flicking my lit cigarette at his hair. Snapping out, "What am I? Flypaper for freaks!?" I would clean my jeans after I bolted from his hidden sex room.

I turned back; he didn't look pleased. "No by the way. I wouldn't fuck you with Becca Faith's pussy," but we both got caught the moment we walked from the room, Mrs. Dickers was giving us a look, but it was smug.

"What were you two kids doing?" she was kinda smiling.

Warren slid a sly smirk onto his face, "What do you think," I saw a few stray students watching.

"You fucking wish, you offered and got shut down. I was in there smoking when the std factory came in trying to pleasure himself, I was leaving after he offered and I vomited at the thought," laughing filled the halls. He was so temperamental, "It was a pity offer,"

"Have you seen Kai, I don't need a pity fuck. But on the other hand, people would pity me for lowering myself to be with you like so many of the female student body here at Sky. Am I in trouble for smoking or not?"

I think she just wanted this over, "Just go to lunch, both of you," I assumed those laughing students had run into the room before us and alerted the rest because all eyes are on us, I just head to Vic who has my lunch and him to his crew. "You turned him down,"

"How the fuck."

"Did you?" Vic waggled his brows.

Snottily, "Of course, in no way am I a notch on his belt. I was smoking when his ass graced me with his undesirable presence," I was eating the food like I thought it was poisoned. Each forkful was tinier that you'd feed a baby and even then I nibbled it, pausing before taking any more. I loathed people staring and even if it was because I acted rudely, it was the fact so many eyes are on me. The room was growing colder and colder as my anxiety was flaring students blowing out wisps of white chilled air. I felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in my abdomen. Tension grew in my face and limbs, my mind replaying the last attack. My breathing became more rapid, shallower. In these moments before my hurricane, I understood the drug addict, the alcoholic... anything to stop the primal surge to flee. Vic was fast to get me the hell from the room. The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. My breaths come in gasps and I feel like I will blackout. My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins and I squat on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with. I feel so sick.

Vic his voice breaks through, just whispering and rubbing my back knowing soon enough I would come out of it. I hear Magenta and Jennifer and soon the emotions, the issues pass. "Come on we have gym, we missed Debate but Magenta alerted Powers and she fixed it," it was Vic.

"I've made a fool of myself,"

"Not at all," the shrill voice of Jen hit me.

I was just hanging thirty minutes later, looking down at the goo that waited below. "Vic and Bexley are neck in neck," I was never second place as I kicked out nailing his stomach. "Can only be one," I gasped trying to get a firmer grip as he lost his, his laughter boomed all the way down.

I just flipped upside down using my legs, it was a time of five minutes and my only time out, so here I was just drying my palms and letting my poor arms rest. This basic bitch is a static thinker rather than dynamic. Static is thinking things are either a "0" or a "1" - on or off. Dynamic is seeing the relationships between different concepts, that many are inversely proportional, that as one increases the other decreases as a response. For example, as we increase cooperation we decrease competition or, as we increase sustainability we decrease consumerism. Being so into thought, it took me another minute to see Warren staring at me, "Hey, I owe you for once again opening that trap," he could out hang me any day.

Flipping again letting my arms take my weight yet again, they burned the tension was mounting in the strained muscles. "I'd tell you to go to hell, but I work there and don't want to see your ugly mug every day." It was hurting now my arms ripping from the socket, groaning in protest as I refused to let go.

Minutes ticked by and internally I knew I was fucked, and I wasn't about to go down alone. Leaping as he was goofing off, my body impacted his, "Well since I figured I was going to fall, you might as well join me," he chuckled.

Chuckling, "I can take your weight, in fact, I could pluck you right off and drop you, watch," I dodged the hand. "I know, but best friends with your ex," I did the unthinkable, I tickled the big bad, he dropped faster than Vic, but his small laugh was mean. I dislodged myself from him ensuring I fell far from him for an easy escape. Greenish, yellowish, jiggling, glistening, lumpy porridge-like coagulations all came to me as I touched the sidebar pulling myself over when hands gripped my hips pulling me back in. The room was in full effect dampening everyone's powers so the game was equal for all.

I was getting this goo in places that made me want to die, as I struggled to remove myself from his grasp. "Nope, you are staying put since you thought this be fun," he was joking around but this was horrible, wanted to fuck with him not have his nasty hands on me.

"Let me go, I can't tell which one is worse this goo or you touching me," his face contorted as Boomer boomed. "Peace let her go," with this I am trying to get to the ledge, this wasn't water and easy not to sink to my death. Vic just helped me as globs of whatever this is fell from my body and my hair.

"GAME OVER, SHOWER AND YOU CAN LEAVE!" I hit the bleachers from his power, but now it was like a punch to the gut feeling my powers wash over me. Turning my eyes to Peace, my body, my power react to my desire. The Greenish, yellowish, jiggling, glistening, lumpy porridge-like coagulations swirled up from the pool, his eyes bore into mine. "YOU BITCH,"

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing," it slammed around him, only for seconds, but now he was just a blob of goo, he cleaned his mouth and eyes as I strode into the locker room dripping everywhere.

He gets me, I would get him, day in day out.


	4. Gym vs Snickers

**Here is another chapter…**

I stood looking at myself in the full-length mirror of the ladies' locker room at Max-Gen, I was new to this gym but Jennifer said it was great and she was standing behind me smiling. I wore a red Gymshark sports bra, it was hardly there and my Aunt nearly died, but explained was going to the gym and not a brothel, a pair of black Gymshark pants with white running shoes, Layla was ever so kind after declining to come to give me a water bottle with fruit inside. "Come on, you look fantastic honestly." In no way did I believe her but together we leave heading for the work out areas they provided.

"Zumba?"

UMM NO…"No,"

"Yoga?"

"No but you go right ahead, I'm going to go to that vending machine," have a few bucks tucked into my boobs. "Work out not pig out," waving her off. In the gym I had no worries, no homework, no boyfriend but even after didn't have one, no nagging Mom or irritating Aunt - it was just me and the cool metal of the bars. Moving with robotic precision but organic fluidity, stroke after stroke nailed to perfection.

When my hair lies like a second skin over my cheeks and I look as if I were just caught in a sudden storm, I let myself step off the exercise machine. My legs are empty and there is a rising feeling of nausea from my stomach. It never ceases to amaze me that the muscles that were working so hard only seconds ago now struggle to hold my weight. I need water and air, last was a Snickers but instead, I was cursed. "Bexley," that deep voice making my heart hammer faster as I glanced behind me seeing Peace looking like a sweaty pig.

Running the red towel over my face trying to smother myself instead of answering him. "Low and behold, it is you," was too tired to talk or deal.

"What are you doing here," He looked confused at his question. "Sweating like a pig…but to better explain it working out. New to Maxville and had to join a new gym to avoid my ex. And you since we are being stupid?" but my eyes just racked him, every inch was muscle and what I took as tattoo's covered areas. "Same as you,"

Jennifer touched his shoulder, "Better not be giving her a hard time, come on Bex, no Snickers,"

"I have boob sweat money for that vending machine go back to your class," taking the money out and god was it sweaty, but in the end, I was holding my snickers walking away from them both.

**Warren's point of view…**

I stand in front of Kai, his crew behind him and mine behind me this was personal and if I truly hated anyone it was him. I say this one last time, "Stay away from, Bexley. She would be stupid to forgive you and I take it she just isn't stupid with all the smartass barbs she shoots at me. You are scum and well we both know she isn't some whore," I was taller and a hell of a lot more powerful, only a select few knew about my actual powers.

His tongue grossly ran over his bottom lip before he answered me, "Why do you care Peace, that girl has been mine for two years." The bonfire raged around us none the wiser I was wanting the bitch away from Bexley.

I could play this game all day with him, "I made it my business to care the moment you touched her, I am the worse of us and we both know what I have done. But never would I hurt a female who I cared for, now you make your choice stay away and let her alone or I will end your days," every nerve was on fire as we stand toe to toe, Jackie his eyes slid to Kai in fear.

He offered me, "We will take our leave, but this isn't over by a long shot, Peace. Seems you think she would ever look at you like she once did me,"

"Once, she looks at you with contempt she wouldn't even be with you, so you got your shit wet with some skank bitch," Jennifer chimed in, damn it, she should have left with Vic. She was placing herself in harm's way now that her mouth opened. Once we are alone again I called out, "Pack up, a twenty-four-hour guard on Jennifer. You should have said nothing, he knows your friends and with you going against him in such a way it puts you in danger. You have hung with this crew and learned nothing," I liked James but not like that, not anymore at the least.

I knew she was here by the text Jennifer sent me, I promised my mother's best friend Snow that I would do my best to not kill her daughter, I was supposed to guard her but Bexley hated me and made it very hard to do as such. There she was her long hair pulled into a shitty but hot bun, a top that moved with her, she was a wildling and everything about her was what I truly wanted deep down. I watched her while I worked out knowing that girl was a walking danger magnet, but damn could she work out. "Chill Warren, benching that much," Kyle smiled down at me taking the set, everything hurts when I finally stop seeing her in a cooldown mode.

I offered a grin, "Can you grab me a green protein smoothie," giving a shit less, my body was a temple, I smoked and drank but other than that I was very healthy. I ate well and worked out and now it wasn't so bad with the new girl here, it smelled but it went down in a single gulp. "Thanks, bro,"

Chuckling, "No chance, it would take moving timelines for her to look at you the way you're looking at her," what he said clicked, Kai might not know but I did, it was her and I meant to stop him. "I don't like her,"

He scoffed making heads turn, "Yeah and I just didn't get head in the showers," fucking god man, I just head her way seeing her stumbling from the machine. Her body was coated in sweat making her glow in the most alluring way. Her hair was sticking to her pale face as I got her attention, "Bexley," she glanced at me and it wasn't such a hate-filled look, annoyed though.

Running the red towel over her face wiping the sweat from it, "Low and behold, it is you," she was a sarcastic bitch I'll give her that.

"What are you doing here," that was the stupidest thing I could have said, her face assured me she felt the same. "Sweating like a pig…but to better explain it working out. New to Maxville and had to join a new gym to avoid my ex. And you since we are being stupid?" I noted she was staring at me, Jennifer said she had a thing for long hair and tat's, and in no way was I getting gauges or some shit.

"Same as you,"

Jennifer touched my shoulder, leaving a cold spot, "Better not be giving her a hard time, come on Bex, no Snickers,"

Snapping out at her friend, "I have boob sweat money for that vending machine go back to your class," I give her props, she used that cash to get herself a king size snickers. I smirked at Jennifer, "She is something else, but Kai has big plans for her and if Jackie is right everything is at stake for her. Keep me updated and keep her in your sights, I understand your best friends but we promised her mother,"

She flipped her long silver hair, "I'm doing this because I care about her, after this going to Dutch and just maybe you could show up. Vic is going to be there and he said he saw Jackie,"

Yawning, "Yeah, that walking trash mouth is a full-time job," There are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. My body needs to rest yet my mind needs it to move, to burn the anxiety right out. Without exercise my mind will keep me up all night long, without rest my body will spiral into exhaustion. "I will head there now so it looks like she followed me not the other way around. People think I'm a dog in heat after that girl,"

"Aren't you,"

Waving at her, "Not in heat…yet," Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, of my hands, stroking the wheel, the almost soundless changing of the gears, the pattern of traffic lights...I rebuilt this Mustang and daily I am happy to have done so. It was semi packed, the drive through the worse as I stand in line when Vic comes to my side, "Where is trouble and trouble the third,"

Smirking, "How do you put up with Bexley?" Where is Magenta?"

His tone was deep and husky, "On her way, Bexley she isn't bad, well maybe to you. She is rather awesome and a damn loyal friend, I just want her happy," I saw all this she was very loyal to her friends and those she cared about even that walking shithead Stronghold.

A nasal voice chimed in, "What can I get you hotties?" everywhere was the same, girls hit on me or whoever I was hanging with, it was rather disgusting. "large sugar-free iced rebel, Dragon Slayer," I ordered as Vic ordered the same but a Dinosaur Egg. Wait. Wait. Sounds easy, right? Thirsty. Hungry. Hot. Aching muscles. Bored. I'm supposed to wait here until those girls arrive, at least it's Vic he is good company as we find shade under an umbrella. "Pulling in," was all he said as I took another drink nodding my head.

She and Jennifer looked like they were glowing, a good workout can do just that as they order, but like clockwork Bexley, her eyes land on mine. "If I keep getting caught looking she might get an impression,"

"She already has the impression you're crazy, bro. Here they come," he was up hugging them while Jennifer bent down hugging me, yes it is very possible to be friends after a break-up. I pulled my sunglasses down before I opened my mouth, "You following me Bexley,"

She snorted, "You are not a Snicker's bar," she had a thing for them I see, never touched one myself, that shit was poison for your body. "Those things are poison for your body," helping her see the error of her ways.

She leaned down, my eyes, I tried to keep them on her eyes, seeing them up close and from that moment on nothing, not even her breast could compare to them. Her tone was sly, "So is your dick, and only one is going into my mouth," she stood straight taking her drink and walking to another table leaving me in awe, now that girl was my equal in every way.

I was covered this in shit and it was her fault as I used my strength getting to her, my fingers biting into her hips pulling her to me. She for a split second smiled until annoyance filled it, "Nope, you are staying put since you thought this be fun," she wiggled and wiggled but in this shit, she couldn't do very much. "Let me go, I can't tell which one is worse this goo or you touching me," I grimaced she was impossible, just impossible.

Boomer boomed. "Peace let her go," she struggled to the ledge where Vic was waiting to drag her out. "GAME OVER, SHOWER AND YOU CAN LEAVE!" Layla and Bexley are the first to hit the bleachers from his power, but now it was like a punch to the gut feeling my power wash over me.

The Greenish, yellowish, jiggling, glistening, lumpy porridge-like coagulations swirled up from the pool, his eyes bore into mine. Her eyes are filled with fire that lit me up as the glowed, "YOU BITCH," bellowing at her smirking face.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing," but she just let the cyclone hit me. I swear if she wasn't cute she be six feet under as it finally stopped and I scooped the junk from my eyes and mouth.

The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Instead of struggling with knots in my wet hair, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. It floats down around my shoulders in a glossy curtain. We walked out seeing the girls looking perfect and laughing, god that is it her smile was worth all the trouble, but just once I want it directed at me.

The club was dark, Kai was here and so was I, but then she walked in with Magenta, Jennifer, and Vic. "Go, Bandit, Magenta should have her man with her," my friend left heading to his annoying girl with dark Magenta hair who beamed the moment she saw him.

The beer was cold as I held it knowing if I didn't keep myself it check it explode in my hand…again. She was in some skimpy dress. In the club, the good vibes flow like a virus, but a good one. There's love in the air, all hyped up and ready to give us a good time. Jennifer weaves through the guys and girls like a pro, his smile wider than the golden gates.

The nightclub was rainbow lights and the sort of beats that revved up the soul. They danced for some time before heading to a table, they ordered, I watch from here ready to raise hell if Kai moved. With Kai, hatred brings me to kill him and him to kill me. Hatred climbs under our skin and pumps fear into our veins, switching off any part of our minds that should protest. Hatred convinces us that others will come to harm those we love and the only way out is to end their lives first, for without the abuse of loving feelings hatred is too weak to cause damage. He killed someone close to me, I loved her, not as a love interest, but she was my family and two years before Bexley she left him and he killed her for it. I see it happening again with Bexley, she is more powerful but so hesitant to use it, I refuse to lose her like my cousin.

I was up beer in hand when Kai thought it wise to grace us. "So this is about Lucie, you think I'll just off Bexley like I did your cousin. Now, Peace, I tried to explain with Lucie it was just an accident," like a caged animal I was snarling at him as my fist was connecting with his jaw. "Don't you ever mention her, she was a fucking kid. A kid doesn't get torn to shards you waste of space. I will be the end of you," I seethed every ounce of will power kept me from burning this place down. The cold hands of Jennifer helped keep it at bay.

Her words whispered, "Not here, you'll kill more than just him. You've done years before this time you'll never get out, Warren," In that frozen second between the standoff and fighting I see their eyes flick from me to Kai. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. I am banking on them making the mistake I predicted they would years ago in the cool of the old bank, and they do. In that instant they fly at me, ignoring Jennifer. I am the one protecting "my ex," but the fight breaks out.

I shove her behind me as Kai, his body slammed into mine, and I tossed him into the table. "Get out now," but when I look again she is cornered, Vic is fighting with my crew against the rest. There is blood on my knuckles and a bruise above my right eye as I used so much force in every blow. I rained blows onto Kai as if I meant to smash him into the very earth and he did the same. Each didn't just want the other dead, they wanted the other smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury. I saw a flash dart by Kai and me, aiming for the silver hair, turning and seeing it was Bexley.

Floored.

She moved with grace I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my her fist was slamming into the guys face while he sunk his into her stomach. Blood pooled in his mouth as he gagged. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

She dodged his fist and came up with her own; for a brief instant, her eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head back and slam it into his. The dude looked to shake it off, blindingly throwing a sloppy kick.

She stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" she crowed, smirking infuriatingly at him. She took them out and was blocking Jennifer, her hands raised we all slammed into something, my body broke a table with Kai at my feet as she radiated immense power. She was in a rage this was a first I've seen of it.

She just turned to help Jennifer who had a cut above her right eye, Vic picked his girl up and jumped the rail with Bexley walking calmly away. I watched her go not wanting to go after her, she was fine and walking right past the Commander, Jet Stream, Freya, and Luner this wasn't good news.


	5. Toddler with a happy meal problem

**I own shit….Here is another chapter.**

Two days after the club brawl from hell the tiny human was crossed legged in front of me, her hair was so blonde it was white, her skin paler than mine and Layla's combined. She was just staring at us each, in turn, my crew than to Warren's, her mother was behind her the woman who gave me the choice on my first day here. Medulla touched her shoulder, "BiBi, what is it we should do?"

I cut in, "Why are we asking a toddler?"

Warren just raised his brow, agreeing. Now she smiled and it sent cold shivers up my spine when she looked into my eyes. I feel lost and confused, but happy and certain. I am like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding. "As for your question Miss. Danvers, she is our oracle and not a toddler, she is nine years old," Principal Powers gave me another stern look wanting me to just stop asking questions they didn't like.

"Oh Penny, it is normal to question things. No harm no foul, BiBi looks young but is nine, and she asked to be here because of how serious this is," her mother's voice floated or was she just talking in my head, I didn't know.

"Two must go, Hero and Villain, two must go. They seek to end five, Stronghold, James, Peace, Fuentes, and Mallorie. He has not thought and will change his plan but his has to happen. He won't change his mind if they don't go," all great families, that I have some ties too, other than Peace.

"Kai is targeting my closet friends, Vic Fuentes, Mage Mallorie, Jennifer James, Will Stronghold, and probably going after Peace due to their feud,"

Powers looked torn, "Who do we send, BiBi?" I was not taking orders from a toddler as her eyes again landed on me. "You are scared, but you must go,"

This little twat, "Not scared of what I could face in the past, scared of leaving what I have here unprotected, yes,"

She turned her eyes to Peace, "You will go?"

He answered after a minute, "Yes. My crew will watch my mother,"

Back to me, "There is someone better than me," she shook her head. "Has to be you,"

"No,"

"Why?" I fucking had to answer, it was the all-consuming urge to, and to be honest. "I can't leave my cousin alone, unprotected. My mother, if she came home and I was just poof gone, it kill her and my Aunt who is supposed to be watching me. Because I am not good enough, I would have a fucking panic attack and Vic wouldn't be there to help me through it," my heartbreaking.

Warren sighed, "Your crew and mine can keep them safe, Layla, well she is my tutor and pretty annoying but cool. She will be safe, it has to be us, fucking sucks because it is you. I can try and help you through the attacks," the child and mother look at him with smiles.

"Mr. Peace, you do not mean that you're happy it is her," we all turned to laugh at his red face he was ratted out by a toddler. "She has power," he glared at me.

She offered me her hand and in no way was I wanting what she was offering, "Take it, see,"

"I honestly don't want your power shorty,"

A small tinkling laugh, "You really wouldn't, it's never fun," poor little toddler human, the door burst open. The brass nob was now stuck in the door and Vic filed the space, "They found Nikki, her body washed up on the sound," dread creeps down my spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. I feel her feet on my skin, descending until I'm almost frozen to the spot. My stomach is full of lead; my feet are set in concrete; my mind is worryingly empty. All I can do is pray things to slip into place after hearing his heart-breaking tone.

"When do we leave for our trip?" I gave in, for Nikki, for her, this was it as Jen was filling him in and here I thought he could pale no further, he did. "I'll go too," he moved to my side.

"No, only two," BiBi the tiny human smiled at him.

"We have to gather a few things, but tomorrow morning. Vic, it has to be them, we don't question it," I just slammed my fist through the wall, "Taking it you aren't allowing me to leave?"

"Your family is coming here, you're in great danger now. He doesn't yet know what she told you, he thinks you have found new love and she knew; he will not find out until much too late," this was just all too much. Jennifer gasped, "New love, who? I mean she hangs with us, does Kai think is one of us," she was right, I hung with no one but them, not even Will.

I started laughing, and soon Peace does too. His laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in. It radiated outwards, Vic got it finally, chuckling, "He thinks Warren got his girl?"

Magenta wasn't laughing and neither was Jennifer.

I groaned, "Vic, get me a new lighter and carton, and a damn coffee since I doubt they have a functioning Dutch bro there," he leaves after getting a slip of paper from Mage, a few walked with him for this impromptu shopping session.

Negative actions create negative chaos, and negative chaos is destructive. Positive actions create positive chaos, and positive chaos is constructive. And when we look at the history of war and peace we see these simple truths at the heart of the matter. Layla was sobbing while Will held her, Uncle Commander was standing tall. "Is BiBi sure it must be Bexley?"

I offered, "I don't want kids, look at this one, sending me to my death with that man," but time was passing as plans are made. A woman so stunning showed up engulfing Warren in a hug, playing kisses on his face as we girls giggles seeing him blush.

The toddler human smiled the happy meal placed on her lap, "Taking orders from a toddler eating a fucking happy meal, sending me to my death." I just slide down the wall with Magenta and Jennifer.

I state to Magenta "get the crew on a twenty-four-hour watch on my cousin, you are her main guard Magenta I trust you to protect her more than any other. Jennifer, best thing is that you stay in my room until this is over, that way you three will be under the same roof and the guards won't be scattered. I have to do this,"

Jennifer just hugged me, "Yes you do, and you can do it because of how good you're. you don't see what everyone else does, Bex. We would fail but with Warren and you, no way failure is happening. He will protect you, but Bexley, Kai killed Lucie his only cousin. Warren doesn't hate you, not at all, he is worried you'll end up dead like her after she left Kai," hearing this, I remember her, not much but I do, Jackie said it was like a jackal got to her. My heart just tore up as I gazed at Warren, he was strong, brave, powerful, and mean as shit, and broken and never let on to many. His eyes touched mine before I looked away, talking "I will protect him, but I will kill him as much if he turns on me,"

My cousin and Aunt are in an uproar, Vic returned with my drink and supplies as clothes and satchels are put on the table.

I gasped… "What the fuck…what year are you sending us too?" My Uncle looked up from the scroll he was writing on, Willow, Warrens mother was beaming at me.

She smiled, "To the beginning, to the 1400s. Here are the locations of the families,"

BiBi smiled, "Once you die there you will return here all well and good, once finished you will return. You must find each other in a new world a world you shouldn't be in, find each other before you both perish,"

"Just eat your nuggies, or I will yeet you from this school,"

I gave Warren another look as they got us ready, "You know this is going to suck,"

"More then we understand, here this was my cousins you give it back when we find each other in Barcelona," it was a bracelet, I finally noted how often he wore it, small black balls. "You sure, I mean this is a family thing," so unsure, it meant a lot to him and if I fucked up and lost it he be hurt.

"I'm sure, it didn't keep her safe. But hopefully, it will you," the pain he hid hit me just for a moment, I wanted to comfort him but I just couldn't.

I never wanted to see the past, because the past sucked and now I was being flung back hundreds of years to the 1400s with my enemy.


	6. Ireland

**I own nothing.**

Jet Stream and Auntie come at me with this horrendous dress, "Please no," I plead but they just attack. "You have to look the part,"

Black with Gold alluring damsel dress with a hood, made of smooth black taffeta and ornate brocade, this hooded gown has an aura of decadence and mystery. The front panel, trim of the sleeves, and the edge of the hood feature the gold and black damask-patterned brocade. The roomy hood ends in a point, and the long, dramatically flared sleeves can be cinched up or worn down. They did some bullshit with my hair and scrubbed what little make I was wearing off, "In this is another gown, your supplies, a sleeping gown. Papers that state who you're and your social status, take this," the bag was heavy a small black velvet bag. A silver circlet was placed on my head and some fancy fancy jewelry. "I'm going to yeet that toddler when I get back," but said toddler was drinking a box of apple juice with Warren bent down to her level as they chatted.

I eyed them, what was she telling him and not me?

Magenta whistled, "It suits you, stop being such a Killjoy," flipping her off as Vic asked for a moment. "Look, Bexley. I rather go but they refuse has to be you two, I trust Peace and I want you to as well. Find him in Barcelona as soon as possible, we're sure Kai is going to Ireland first, he is going to check in on your family first no one has told Warren this. On the scroll is where each family is, Kai doesn't know any of this it was never disclosed. You're my number one girl, but if you can kill Kai, he took Nikki and Lucie and he will kill you when he finds out you are never going to love him," feeling the burning prick of my tears.

"You keep them safe, you tell my mom everything when she returns. Tell her that I love her and I'm sorry dad left," he stopped me. "You're coming home,"

Uncle gave me a look, "Its time, we don't know how time works here to there. We do not think you will both exist in the same location when you first arrive, Bexi you will turn up in Ireland and Warren is Austria where he is from. Bexi, you have royal blood and that will get you far but woman than had no right's so, be careful. You will have your powers, you both are going back to where we all began, but most important is to come home,"

Magenta chimed in, "Men were pigs, get your hands dirty," she was right we did that study essay in the middle ages. And now all that was hitting me, Warren walked to my side not looking so graceful. A sleeveless tunic and other garments, but he had a blade and bag that I guessed had monies.

He gave me a look, his eyes on the bracelet I wore. "Barcelona, as fast as possible," I countered. "Ireland is much further from there than Austria so as fast as possible," he agreed as we see an accident person come in, their gender was not obvious. He stumbled nearly falling as Warren and I took him under the arms, once seated he grinned at me.

The voice wasn't either, "This will kill me, but a death I willingly take,"

This was a bit much, "We are going to off the old person because the happy meal addict says so," all eyes on me as a few chuckled. The old person's voice cracked, "Full of fire," it is time as my own time is so very close," guess it was about to die anyhow.

I couldn't bring my eyes to my friends and family and neither could Peace, the room was filled as we stand in the circle. He doesn't look at anyone, "My crew you answer to Bandit and Vic until I return, but never go against what I have ordered of you," his mother was trying in vain to get his attention but much like myself we couldn't look them in the eyes, in case we never returned they say we would but trust was fickle and the past is unknown.

I felt Warren's arms wrap around me, strong and burning hot. "Find me and stay safe until then, the moment I regain my balance I will tear the past up to find you. Together we're meant to change things not just you or just me, look at me Bexley," I did seeing his brown eyes that shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They looked at my face, "do you trust me?"

"Yes," but right as I said it everything just went sideways, I could still feel his arms that are desperately trying to hold on. I think I hear his voice bellowing at me to find him once again, to stay safe. Time travel is nothing like it is in science fiction. There are no swirling lights or tunnels, just pain like you're being squeezed through something too small for your body. It feels like every bone is being pulverized, every living tissue feels shredded. Then you wake up naked, or else your clothes have become fused with your dermis and you have to wait until they are pushed up into the epidermis before peeling them off. I tumbled from something only to land on a hay pile in a barn, quick to my feet. "Sorry, Lady McQueen," an older man muttered bowing before vanishing.

I backed further and further into the dark barn before my back hit the wall. "Oh no, it reeks," but words came, he would come here first. It was nice out and everything so was serene and stunning but seeing Layla in such a stunning green gown her hair braided and much longer, her green eyes to me. Her smile, it was her smile, "Latha math, Fidelma," coming my way.

I whispered, "It's like you're speaking to me, but I understand nothing,"

Like a smack to the face, I knew what she was saying. I answered her, "tha an latha fhathast òg, tha an teaghlach againn ann an cunnart. Freya,"

She and I talk for some time, her fingers trace my face, for now, I reside in my ancestor, not myself this was unforeseen. But in the water, I look like Bexley but with tame hair. "Thig na fir sin, tha sinn nam boireannach làidir agus tha ar cumhachd mòr.," she was not worried, I liked this Layla she was ready to get dirty; I was so going to tell Layla her ancestor was a badass.

Airon walked in, "Mo Mhnathan, dithis fhireannach an seo don chùirt,"

Together we stand and move, a single unit seeing Kai and another, but similar in facial structure. Kai was off his horse walking towards us when our guards halted his progress. "Is e, bha mi a 'smaoineachadh gu robh làithean agam nach e uairean a dh' fhalbh iad ro Warren agus mi-fhìn," her eyes flicker to mine and the green fire in them was where I think I got it from.

"Kai son of Theron, I have come to court the Lady Fidelma," I gazed at him and him at myself, the way his eyes moved over me. "Faodaidh tu falbh a-nis no bàsachadh. fàg thu nach buin thu san àm seo. Gheibh thu bàs an aghaidh ar cinnidh," my tone was light not hinting at whom I was, but he knew I was powerful in every timeline.

"Thy will return and your clan will fall at my feet and you will be mine, you always will be," they leave as the power that this place resonated pushed them out. After a meal Freya, smiled placing another circlet on since this one was not good enough, "Feumaidh tu a dhol agus stad a chuir air Chaos, tha an ùine de Heros air tighinn." She was right it was time as I was given a stunning black horse and more clothes and supplies.

"Chì mi a-rithist thu, Layla," saying my goodbyes, this place wouldn't fall not to him. She grinned, "An t-ainm as toil leam," I declined her company and a guard as I leave them, but not really.

Blackness put his hearts into this mission as much as me, would pay the price of my follies and loved me just the same. To see the world from horseback is a privilege, one we owe thanks for to our four hoofed brethren. Connected to the earth by hoof, indebted to the horse who carried me with loving care, we made our way through the forest. In the forest, I breathe in every way that it is possible to expand: in the lungs, in the brain in the soul. In the forest, there is a sense of kinship with the flora, of an ancient soul that stretches into everything that lives. It is here under the nascent rays of a sun born to rise each day that I am so very alive. I talk to Blackness, "The day is going old, my friend. Let's find a five-star hotel," he just made his horse noise at me, but pretty sure he understood as without hesitation he moved from the dense forest to a dirt road, a farm and beyond that a small village.

We passed the greengrocer with his window full of apples and oranges, and the butcher with his bloody lumps of meat on display and naked chickens hanging up. A blacksmith and other things my eyes had never seen, the flowers alone are so stunning. An Inn was nestled into a mountainside as I finally get off my horse, feeling as if I had done an immense workout. Men gawked at my presence when entering, but my back was straight my voice regal as I fisted coins. "Feumaidh mi seòmar agus fear airson coimhead agus cùram airson an each agam airson na h-oidhche," he waved his hand an adoreable boy of twelve rushed to Blackness and he gave me a toothy grin. "Seadh, a bhean," I liked his tone, like my pawpaw long ago before cancer took him.

I was offered a very gross drink, water, cheese, and bread. With the coins in his hands he was thrilled showing me to a room, it was not the Hilton. Offering my thanks before noshing, "No bath," where was the bath?

But I see a scribbled note, "Bathe in a river, here are some female products- Mage" not a lot, so I had to make it last. The bed is shit, it's a tad cold, the smoke fumbles in between my fingers as I cry, but I have survived my first day here. But I knew walking it would take nearly fourteen days to reach Barcelona, "Just wait for me Peace, I'm trying," muttering to myself savoring the menthol. I feel this blackness comes over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes sending me into a dreamless sleep.

I had made it from Meath to Waterford in two-days and rest was needed but another day has dawned and have to cross the Bay of Biscay at the Atlantic Ocean, the voyage was the longest part but it would take me to Saint-Pol-de-Léon, France. Then it was all horseback or carriage to Barcelona, Spain. The handmaid was doing my hair and helping me dress, I was sore and worried this was a much longer journey without a plane or car. "Boat leaves in hours, my lady," I had time but it is best to get my place.

I rode through the morning only to see a sight I would never want to forget, the countryside opened to the ocean, a village at the port. Money was important as I was letting Blackness rest on what I thought was a rickety vessel, the pier is a thousand hues and shades we call brown, somehow the labeling of the color subtracting from its beauty. I prefer to see all the subtle hues that open my eyes and warm my heart, that speak to me of breathing woodlands and the music of the wind in their bright umbrella canopies. The pier is that will to walk over the water, to approach that horizon.

The soft sky above, sharp stones underfoot and the clouds caressed with reflected light. The lacy waves are a drumbeat that echoes my heart, the breeze blows the tension right out of my bones and all the while the bird's arc above, masters of the salty updrafts. A sudden painful grip on my arm not only made me wince in pain but turn to face Kai the royal blue of my gown couldn't hold the pain he wished me back. "Bexley baby," the bracelet, this was a trinket he knew that Lucie wore once.

His three friends watched and waited, "How did you get here and why are you here and wearing this very bracelet?" his tone was lethal and many looked at the brute hurting a noblewoman, but none stood up to the men.

Pussies…

I rolled my eyes, "You got a smoke?" his booming laugh had the ladies looking. "I do,"

It was time to let people fear the girl with power, this was our time to rise and theirs to take a fucking backseat and enjoy the ride the hero's gives them. "My love," his fingers bit into my neck with force, I stopped breathing before he could force me to stop. "Fuck you, Kai. Peace sends his regards," I spat at him his eyes widened at the name. The hit was as loud as a clap and stung my face. It had been a close-handed hit and it had left a red blistering welt behind soon it be black and blue. Just below my eye was a small cut where the ring had caught me. Staggering backward, clutching my face, eyes watering. He was advancing on me, "Our time to rise," I was crying as my face burned.

With hands raised Kai was flung back, his body nailed the pier. "Leave," my eyes glowing as his men did just that. Kai was a machine and coming back for more, "Not today," feeling the Ocean raging in me, like a dance my body moved, my arms with grace moved like the waves causing the Ocean to rage. The salt-water cyclone pushing them back, and the vessel faster and faster forward. His enraged face filled me, the black mist surrounding him scared all but the bubbling happy voices said I was their savor.

He would find me again; he would kill me the next time unless I found Warren. "Nye," they lay me down and tend to my injuries but nothing time wouldn't heal, it is worse looking in two days when we got to Saint-Pol-de-Léon. Some spoke what I took as English but old world, hard to understand but doable. I had a room and food, Blackness was tended to as I was able to use the basin to bathe. My hair was nice silky smooth, I looked worse the next morning and I knew by the time I found Warren he would know I had some trouble.

The sailing boat blossomed right there on the ocean, with sails as pretty as any petals, bluish in compliment to the sky and waves. The rest was all as solid as any oak of the land, warm browns that reminded me of home and hearth, of those quiet family evenings when jokes rise and swirl as eddies in the water. Her bows met the water with regal dignity, creating waves of her own, choosing her path with each passing moment. This was a thing my body wanted once more, a cruise but on a bigger boat with room service and not stale bread.

I ask, "Another boat soon?"

"Aye, one come day after," so there was another boat coming and about a day behind us if not sooner knowing Kai. We would hit port right after sunset, I had to sleep before we could travel. I watched the ocean seeing whales and such thinking of Warren. The bracelet was moving as my fingers fumbled it, I hoped he was well and not having a beat down. Waves come, transient yet always there, rising, falling. They scatter the light, the hue of the water ever-changing yet always familiar, always blue. Sleeping is harsh, my stomach doesn't settle, the hay doesn't make a good bed, but I could deal as during the last day of the voyage, I was on good terms with the fellow passengers, none feared I hurt them.

At times I wished Mage or Vic was here, it was lonely as I along with Harlow walked Blackness off the boat. I've never been to France, and now I wished I could again when not scared, hungry, dirty, and needing to potty. Cold licked at my face and crept under my gown, spreading across my skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth wrapping my fur coat around me tighter. "Not safe, a boat comes early. I have room," the women had come from England but had a deep French accent, a small cottage with a barn, it was out of a fairytale, Blackness was warm in the barn while she had I lit the hearth. "Home," she smiled.

"I like it very beautiful,"

I slept in the chair feeling my body protest, but before the sun could rise I was dressed in a white and burgundy dress, more between peasant and noble. The circlet and money bag on me, alerting anyone I was worth something. Leaving two coins on her table and vanishing before the sweet old lady woke, I had to be careful, money was being depleted fast, I was given this because the journey was long and I wasted it giving it to people who needed it.

Word was around of a Celtic woman with immense magical powers who saved the vessel, I smiled filling the cloth with food to last, along with a wool blanket. I figured it be another eight days before I made it to Barcelona, he was there if not close, but I was from much further away.

I made a small campsite nestled into the forest, in a small cave big enough for Blackie and me. A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. The fire itself was pulsating, the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames, matching every dip and sweep. It was mesmerizing to watch, the colors of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the center, where the emanating heat was the greatest. I lay with Blackie the blanket covering us, I looked at the fire willing it to stay lit to keep us warm the rest of the night.

I woke many times my heart hammering, scared of something unseen, I was powerful and scared of a branch breaking. Blackie, his little nay of annoyance had me nestled around him again. Only on day twelve did I stay in another Inn, bathing but seeing how I looked worried me. Cuts, bruising, around my mouth, eye, and neck. The small cuts but now I am clean and am in Gerona, Spain only a fifteen-hour horse ride away and looking like death warmed over in fancy clothes and slippers.

It had been a half a month already, at least that's what my pocket calendar told me, daily I wrote in my journal before sleeping, and sleeping was hard. I missed everyone, I was scared and lonely. My hair was down and the circlet was on, the gown was blue with puffy white sleeves it was time, the sun was up and the day had begun as I re-packed everything and walked from the cold room.

The stairs leading down are steep and narrow as I try not to stumble down them, but his voice rings clear, angry and annoyed as he spoke, "Noblewoman, hair wild like a fire, eyes two colors," I only imagined the young woman pointing to the stairs as I bolted back up them, out the window I go. The roof was not sturdy as I leaped down, people in awe as my body seemed to float down not fall and make me into a puddle.

Chatter broke out on who I was, why I had come to their town. "Bexley babe," such hate could be heard as he nailed my side sending my body head over heel into the wall of the blacksmiths. "Aye, that hurt," the accent Gaelic.

"Kai, enough. I can't let you kill off all my friends. And why the hell would you want to, how're they a threat to you," it was the truth.

He was seeing red, "They have stood in my way for far to long," His eyes, I looked into his eyes, but it was like nothing was there to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain. They were depths of Tartarus holding a thousand souls yet there were none to be seen. I limped seeing Blackie being untied by the handmaid, but Kai was on me faster dragging me to his black carriage, causing more harm to my already fragile body. "Not eating, not sleeping and look what you forced me to do to you," slamming me into the door.

His lips are soft like I remembered, harsh like I expected and the sweet sound of his bellow when my knee rammed his groin was sweet music. I fisted his tunic tossing his ass head over heels this time, next was his carriage minus the horses as most bowed to the floor. I was alive when active, shots and burst of electricity flowed through me as I made a sweeping movement with my hand sending him into the wall, seeing it mold around his wrist. "I will be with Peace before nightfall, shame we had to get split in our time travel. Bye Kai," but now the pain was more than I could handle, but Blackie just helped me onto her back and took off faster and faster.

"Good job Blackie, you saved me," my fingers trailing in his mane as his strides grew in pace.


	7. Translations

**Bexley/Freya**

Latha math-Good day

tha an latha fhathast òg, tha an teaghlach againn ann an cunnart. Freya - the day is still young, our family is in danger. Freya.

Thig na fir sin, tha sinn nam boireannach làidir agus tha ar cumhachd mòr.- Let these men come, we are strong woman and our power is great.

Mo Mhnathan, dithis fhireannach an seo don chùirt- My Ladies, two men here to court

Is e, bha mi a 'smaoineachadh gu robh làithean agam nach e uairean a dh' fhalbh iad ro Warren agus mi-fhìn.-It is him, I thought I had days not hours they have left before Warren and myself.

Faodaidh tu falbh a-nis no bàsachadh, fàg thu nach buin thu san àm seo. Gheibh thu bàs an aghaidh ar cinnidh. - No. you may leave now or die, leave you do not belong in this time. You will die against our clan.

Feumaidh tu a dhol agus stad a chuir air Chaos, tha an ùine de Heros air tighinn.- You must go and stop Chaos, the time of heros is come.

Chì mi a-rithist thu, Layla -I will see you again, Layla

An t-ainm as toil leam-The name I like

-**Inn keeper and Bexley**

Feumaidh mi seòmar agus fear airson coimhead agus cùram airson an each agam airson na h-oidhche.- I need a room and one to watch and care for my horse for the night.

Seadh, a bhean.-Yes, my lady.


	8. Mountain Men

**My old-time grammar is never on point, so excuse that and I am sorry. I own nothing and here is another chapter for you. Also, looking for a beta. **

Time travel is nothing like it is in science fiction. There are no swirling lights or tunnels, just pain like you're being squeezed through something too small for your body. It feels like every bone is being pulverized, every living tissue feels shredded. My head was spinning like a top, her eyes flash when mine close, "Fuck this,"

A very disgruntled baritone voice echoed behind me, "Just kom from ze keiling naked as ze day born," I was not dim and understood the man just fine as he tossed another set of clothes into my face messing my already wild hair up more.

I just dressed keeping my tone level when all I wanted was to leave, "look I just sailed hundreds of years into my past to vher my forefazers are. I kam to stop a great evil befor he vipes ur great family of ze map. I hav to travel to Barselona to find a girl vho traveled viz m togezer ve fail or take ze man ut. Nov vhat year and tim of the day is it? I was dressed as he just stood there smiling, this was my mother's family, and her bright eyes stare back at me with the same kind nature but stern face.

A low whistle, "noon tim of 1493. kom in and eat my khild," I was hungry and the day was half done. But my mind could wrap around this, the scene in front of me was staggering this was home deep down I was home. Innsbruck has a lot to offer. First of all, its position high in the Alps gave the best views but I am shoved into the warm main house seeing a true vision, my mother's ancestor, and I could see my mother in this woman who was beaming near a large cauldron. They with heads together spoke low as I was seated next to a young boy with my eyes but short hair he was playing with a wooden figure.

Her voice was fruity and pleasant, warm and safe, " We knev a traveler vuld kome, ve never knev vhen but ze story has ben pased dovn. Her he is in ur tim and ve khose to help," legend come to fruition in my family, even I heard the tale of the time lord Rage who traveled with Killjoy to defeat the first evil.

She shoved food on me, a large bowl of stew, bread and cheese. "Yu go get kin, he neds food, and variors. Must sav her, beloved Keltis," listening and knowing now mother left some of the tale out, a beloved Celtic woman? The stew was so filling as the boy next to me just watched me with big eyes, his figure nudging my hand.

I ask him, "Yes?" dipping the warm bread into the stew before noshing it, the drink was strong and like nothing I ever had before and that was a travesty. He smiled, "Is yu, papa mad it said yu family protektor ,"

I answered ruffling his brown hair, "Yes,"

The woman touched my face, "Be safe my khild, yu ar destined for greatnes, she neds yu her jurney is filed in pain unlike yurs. Yu ned her as mush as she neds yu, slep tonight and go in morning. Rumor komes even to us here, a Keltis voman viz povers has risen saving a vesel she vas on from a dark mist man. Traveled far boz hav but she has ben her a monz longer zan ze," impossible, she and I traveled at the same time how has she been here longer, and Kai was tracking her, she was smart but something she did gave her away to him. Maybe smoking, bitching about coffee, her lighter but she was far to smart to just have those traits when it hit me, my bracelet she wore it and if he caught sight of it, he says her name and she answered.

I talked until little Wicklow was sleeping by the fire, it was dying out as we men and their woman spoke. I reached out fire moving like water from my hand pouring into their hearth, it blazed once again as Willo beamed. "Strong family," it was broken old English, many have come here and they learn just as well.

I was to bring Bexley back to heal before we moved on to find the families. I did sleep but it was fitful as normal, she was in danger and I was failing her. How was I missing a month, she was either in Barcelona hiding or dead? That means she arrived on October tenth and me on November tenth, she might think she hasn't been here long. I scribbled this down in the notebook Vic gave me, he said record my journey for when I come back. I was up and ready for the new day as Willo was already cooking a very large hardy meal, I was bundled up with five others with me, our horses are loaded down and breed for this weather.

"Berne by nightfall," that was a good way away, but if Wirich said it than I know it holds as we leave. It was in good faith they send the best our family has with me, none speak on the journey, grunts, and pointing. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the day with ice-white dust. We rode on over and against the cold, protecting my eyes with my arms. They didn't seem phased by the snow, and I knew if it got too bad they knew when and where we should stop.

"It well," Arin smiled missing a few teeth, but he was a beefy man with hair longer than any man I've seen, it braided down his back. The path doesn't care about the terrain, that's for me to deal with. The path is the path. So whatever comes I keep going. When I get knocked down I have to get up, 'cause there's no other way. I know what's out there though, I know 'cause everything about her draws me in, closer to heaven. After every mountain peak, there's another, yet climbing is everything. With each stretch I reach higher; with each stride, I'm stronger, I keep gaining a little more to carry me through the times of hardship. I feel the winter wind as coldness to teach me to stay warm inside. I feel sharp rocks as a whisper to walk lightly. Those times the clouds shower me with their icy love, and I wished they stop this was shit absolute shit. Of course, my damn mother hailed from mountain men, the brute she was.

It was hard to tell but it was getting grayer as a small village is seen below us, I would think all this is stunning but my brain was hardwired to get the mission done so we could return home. The mountain rose on the horizon, sheer rock striking down from the snowy peak. Only the base was softened by the virescence of a pine blanket. My heart dropped as they together entered a massive cave it was sheltered at the very least. I was warned about what I would face, with my back pressed into my horse who was noshing on vegetables. Gunner had three dead rabbits, at least he killed them in their sleep an easy death as they are being rotated on the fire I lit, I've been camping and this was no different. In my leather bag was a box of Snickers, a treat for her never knowing how long this would be. I remove four and break them in half, childlike wonder lit their face as they ate it. Excited voices as I explained to them what it was, the rabbit was good, not gamey at all.

My eyelids drooped and there was a slight lolling to my head, drunk with fatigue after a session of no sleep, stress, snow, and horseback riding, no doubt. I wake to see the fire lit and the rest all with peaceful faces, you're making decisions while tired, you're basically 'drunk driving' your life. So sleep, rest and decide nothing until you feel okay. That's the best advice I can give myself right now. I was not good to her this tired, but every bone in me wanted to ride until we reached Barcelona.

One wrong snap and my eyes are open. In the blackness, I move slowly enough to make no sound, fast enough to reach the black shape moving steadily closer. After so many years of being hunted every action is automatic, reflexive, efficient. My muscled arm wrapped around a very weak neck, "Fuck," I felt my arm slack for seconds before it tightened back up.

"WAKE," bellowing as my kin did just that, flicking my head the fire rose illuminating the entire cave, Jackie with his blue hair hidden by a black fur hood smiled at me. "Finally, Peace," dropping him back to the floor.

"Why are you here, Jackie," my kin are fascinated by his hair he looked so uncomfortable and scared seeing them. "Pairs have to travel back; I landed in China and got my ass here. Kai went to Ireland first to check on Bexley's history, I was to find one of the families and kill them. I found yours and they're fine, he doesn't know where the rest are. I warned him we should have done more research, but he was on to me or thought you lot would find out, and you did. But why did Bex come, if she has an attack and Vic can't calm her. Peace her powers are not controlled as you think," I listened and so did my kin and their anger grew.

"I know, we traveled at the same time but she has been here a month longer, he found her but she escaped him. You heard the rumor about the Gaelic woman,"

Daro cut in, "We go, beloved nee help now," she was not my beloved, I tried to wave my hands as Jackie smiled. "Beloved. I never thought Bexley would admit she fancied you. I always guessed she did always making sure she clashed with you. But I could be wrong she might really hate you," the cave was packed, and Jackie had a horse so we travel once again.

Only stopping at an Inn late at night, eat and drink, the keeper's daughter would 'accidentally' brush up against me, or linger her hand longer than it was usual. "No," I say taking to the cot just resting since sleep was so far away.

Yesterday the world was made anew, a new white-page with a nascent sun. I walked out with confidence in the snow, listening to the sound of my footsteps as they painted a pattern in my wake. Today the sun is just as bright yet bringing more warmth than before. There is a crunch to the snow as the melt begins, the top a layer like icing - beneath is the slippery ice and the compacted snow. And so, whilst I enjoy the brightness and the crisp air, I am careful how I walk to the stables. Perhaps later the ground and gravel of the road will show through and the ice will be free-running water just the same as after a rain-shower. Until then I breathe deep, place each foot with care saddling up my horse.

Avignon is a small town now, we stock up on food before we depart on our journey once again, Jackie was having a harder time. "No fast food, no coffee, no smokes, no bath or shitter," he wasn't lying even I wanted a damn pizza and said as much. "When we finally go home, I am eating a large meat lovers from Rocio's," the longing on his face mentions the best pizzeria in Maxville. I figured Bexley has gone insane without her coffee.

The ride was harsh, the hills rough when I asked Jackie. "You think Bexley has started murdering people in fits if coffee withdrawals," on his face was a fond smile. "Around a ninety percent chance, more firm from not smoking,"

"Vic packed her a carton before we left, she is smart and has made those few packs last her,"

Groaning, "We need to find her before she smokes them all, I need just one," his head hung low as I glanced back. "Daro," pointing at the clan coming our way, loud war cries broke out once they saw who was riding on our trail. Men screamed in pain clutching their grievous wounds, I fought for my kin until more poured behind. "ENOUGH," Jackie let loose a loud high-pitched sonic blast creating an avalanche. I moved to cover us, the fire burning hotter and hotter melting the snow caps before they reached us but now many lay dead as my kin let lose roars of victory.

Fire is the most beautiful weapon of them all. It shines with all its glory; maybe that's why I'm so attracted to it? The warmth along with the welcoming feel it gives but as you slowly approach it snarls and bites. I am the human embodiment of fire. I turned my gaze for a minute and everything was wrong, I should be in 1999 eating pizza and working out not trekking through the snowy wilderness.

I asked Daro, he held up three fingers we would arrive in three days and the weather turned better and better.

My ass hurt, we only encountered that single problem with a rival clan, but now four days later we rode hard into Barcelona. "She is here, but were," I never said where to meet. Jackie vanished off his horse his clothes screamed in their bright red; he was at a fruit stand talking to the young woman who was blushing. He handed her something before moving on talking and giving to whomever he spoke to.

I just moved around with my kin looking for her, after hours or maybe only thirty minutes nothing. I hated the fact time had no baring and no easy way to pull my cell out and check, I see a sundial but was rusty on the know-how. "A family saw a woman riding like the wind on a black horse, she was being chased. She went towards Tibidabo, or they call it "the magic mountain,", The adrenaline floods my system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into my blood at full pelt. I think my heart will explode and my eyes are wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light.

I was breathing heavily. Not from the heat or fatigue, not from lack of physical capability. From fear. Genuine fear. I rode hard, harder than any other day heading to the location with Jackie next to me and my kin fanning out behind me. This was a movie worthy, "Get to Bex," was all I cared about as the climb even with our beast's of horses.

The path doesn't care about the terrain, that's for me to deal with. The path is the path. So whatever comes I keep going. When I get knocked down I have to get up, 'cause there's no other way. I see her, her hair wild as she created a storm she was cornered on the cliffside, five come at her and that was their mistake. She stood atop the rocky surface and raised her arms. Clouds swirled around her in an icy greeting and snow coated the mountain top. Her eyes began to glow brighter as a wind-whipped the hair across her face. When she looked down at the dizzying drop, nothing met her gaze but flat clouds, hiding the treasure of their landscape below. Then her eyes turned back up seeing us riding to her and like that the raging storm she caused stopped as if cut by a knife, all turned and my eyes locked with Kai the dark mist surrounded him.

I bellowed, "Kill them all but leave him for me," jumping from my horse as Jackie leaves us heading for Bexley and the black horse protecting her. I hear it and can't believe him, "BEX YOU GOT A SMOKE?"

Kai held his hand up, "Peace, you should have stayed in the future, we don't have time for this. We have lines to clean," his hand raising. "Have fun searching, if I run into you I will end you. Stay and fight me, are you not man enough,"

"I will have her," the black mist envelopes them as my flame circled it but they are gone and Bexley just looked at me with wide eyes. "You never showed,"

"Bex, he only arrived six days ago, Bex you've been here for about thirty-seven days," Jackie thankfully tired but tears fall, her face was hurt pretty bad. I want to say it was seeing her cry that had me so torn, but it was not only that. I failed her, she trusted me and I didn't show, she was dirty her clothes torn, looked pale, hungry and so very tired. "I came, I came the moment I arrived,' my tone hurt as I just picked her up she didn't fight me, but clung to me like I was her lifeline. Her body shaking as she sobbed I whispered, "I am so sorry, I asked you to trust me and I gave you the one reason not to. But we have to go now, we are traveling to my kin where you can heal while we plan the next phase of this mission together," a loud nay as the black stallion kicked at my horse who was trying to get too friendly with her.

I snapped, "STOP THAT, SHE SAID NO," my kin laughed and Jackie just was savoring the lit smoke in his hand like it was his life on the line. "Come you will ride with me, you sleep," taking the coat Willo had placed in my bag around Bexley who's eyes turned up to me. Smiling down at her, cause I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today having her back. "You're hungry?" she nods but says nothing, her arms are tight and right now she could hang on me until she was better. With a little issue due to her hanging on so tight, I managed to grab a single candy bar from my bag as my horse was still trying to mate.

"Here, Vic sent them," now she was bawling. Her hysterical crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by the person's need to draw breath. It was a primal sound; one we're programmed not to ignore. I for a second thought she was in love with him but Jackie just touched her neck, "Bexley, you're doing this to save him and his family. Then you will see him again. Peace, you and nearly no one knows. Bexley was very sick when we were kids, Vic gave her a second chance she has his Kidney and bone marrow. They are inseparable," now his face that day we left, his desire to go with her, they're connected in a way none are.

"About time, you're her protector now, I must return to my family and warn them. You will come with me and I will return you once safe," the sly female voice washed over us, all turned seeing a girl of maybe sixteen, her eyes coal-black, her hair the same at once Bexley un-clamored from me racing to what was once her horse.

The girl continued, "My family has long been friends with the McQueens, I happen to be visiting and heard your story. Seen all you have faced, the pain these months, I stayed with you to ensure you found him,"

"Your family is a target for Kai, you are an ancestor of my best friend, Magenta Mallorie," the girl smiled. "I would care for a friend as brave and selfless as you, Bexley. My family is new to power but we're powerful, I will return to your side but know my family is safe as is the McQueens," she twirled her body morphing into a beast of a bird before snatching Jackie and taking off into the sun.

"Take his horse, "Daro yelled taking the reins it was fast, faster than ours combined. "Come on Bexley," she had the bar sticking from her mouth, this was the girl who wanted to yeet a nine-year-old. But soon we ride hard we will only rest when we must, ride for as long as our horses allow and she was now curled into me her eyes closed.

"Ride hard,"

**Translations. **

Warren and Wirich

Just kom from ze keiling naked as ze day born / Just come from the ceiling naked as the day born

I just dressed keeping my tone level when all I wanted was to leave, "look I just sailed hundreds of years into my past to vher my forefazers are. I kam to stop a great evil befor he vipes ur great family of ze map. I hav to travel to Barselona to find a girl vho traveled viz m togezer ve fail or take ze man ut. Nov vhat year and tim of day is it? /look I just sailed hundreds of years into my past to where my forefathers are. I came to stop a great evil before he wipes our great family off the map. I have to travel to Barcelona to find a girl who traveled with me together we fail or take the man out. Now what year and time of day is it?,"

noon tim of 1493. kom in and eat my khild /noon time of 1493. come in and eat my child

We knev a traveler vuld kome, ve never knev vhen but ze story has ben pased dovn. Her he is in ur tim and ve khose to help /We knew a traveler would come, we never knew when but the story has been passed down. Here he is in our time and we chose to help

Yu go get kin, he neds food and variors. Must sav her, beloved Keltis /You go get kin, he needs food and warriors. Must save her, beloved Celtic

Is yu, papa mad it said yu family protektor /Is you, papa made it said you family protector

"Be safe my khild, yu ar destined for greatnes, she neds yu her jurney is filed in pain unlike yurs. Yu ned her as mush as she neds yu, slep tonight and go in morning. Rumor komes even to us here, a Keltis voman viz povers has risen saving a vesel she vas on from a dark mist man. Traveled far boz hav but she has ben her a monz longer zan ze /Be safe my child, you are destined for greatness, she needs you her journey is filled in pain unlike yours. You need her as much as she needs you, sleep tonight and go in morning. Rumor comes even to us here, a Celtic woman with powers has risen saving a vessel she was on from a dark mist man. Traveled far both have but she has been here a month longer than thee


	9. Fur

**Here is another chapter…**

Every part of my body was sore, from the beating to traveling in a new way, to stress, my extreme use of powers, so many variables have just broken me down. The trip back to his homeland felt insignificant, I wasn't needed at this time not even to worry about Kai. With Peace around chances are he stay at bay for some time while we plotted the best routes to the last three families, I knew Jennifer was from Sweden, Vic from Spain which we already left behind but at this point being worn down and tired was all I cared about. My body and mind are in no shape right now, I couldn't help myself let alone family lines.

People move in the dimming candlelight, we have been here a mere hour and Willo ordered me into the bed of a side house, an old barn that was done up. The bed was soft and the fur just made it so much warmer, but with Warren hovering over me the room was warm enough. She had a stern face, her face wasn't feminine by bone structure, nothing overly fine. It was her eyelashes that made her all-girl, long and black, framing eyes of darkest brown. Like many of her kin, her features were pronounced: arched nose instead of the "button," full lips and high cheekbones. A boy with her bones would be handsome, yet she was simply beautiful.

She and Warren spoke but again this language was not something I understood, and it never just came to me like when I first arrived. Warren his tone tired, but so husky, "You need rest, nothing is broken. You are already healing fast and in a few days, you will be as good as new. She is leaving to make a tea that will help, the ground tea after will be spread onto your bruising to help," that sounded good and then bad, having glop on my face.

His eyes move towards who I took as the man of the house, the leader even. Unsaid words pass between them, I wished to know but say nothing my body is stiff and wants to rest. This leader is resting against the wooden pillar with a face of utter nonchalance as if he were merely waiting for a bus on a spring day, apple in hand. He isn't slumped at all, his body is too muscular for that, yet it is just as relaxed as his face. He's almost smiling - smiling as if something good were about to happen.

"Here," Willo pushed the steaming cup into my hands. I smile, "Thank you," I've seen her smile once before, on Warren's mother the day we left. I sit up drinking the peculiar brown herb-brew which tasted like nothing else on earth, she just dabbed the paste on areas she felt needed extra help. "Now sleep," her words rolled off her tongue in a timbre of warmth, the melodic sounds distinctly foreign.

Warren didn't move from the chair as she patted his cheek giving him a devious smile, he blushed it colored his nose only. "I told Wiklow he could meet her, tomorrow," yes, the little boy with Warren's eyes who was watching from the open door. His tiny face pulled into worry, everyone leaves and the doors close behind them leaving us alone. The air was still and the flame barely flickered. It was steady and bright enough to relieve the darkness of the room, but it was not enough to read by. The items around the candle cast shadows that radiated out. The wick blackened and the wax slowly turned to liquid, running down the side and onto the brass plate.

My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more light than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. Warren moved like a panther, silent and dangerous his body was now nestled into the same bed I was in. I hated, I hated the fact his warmth made my bone's start to unravel, to loosen and relax after however long I have been here. He spoke after a few minutes; he lay on his right side his eyes dancing over me. "How about when we get home, I take you to Rocio's we get a large meat lover and ill let you add some veggies, and I'll toss in a coffee," I felt the tears burn wanting to be unleashed.

With a broken shaky tone I spoke, my throat and voice raspy still. "Do you even think we will get home," his face was a mask right now but when his large fingers that feel rough with physical labor touch the marks on my neck it soothes rather than make my heart hammer, his touch was soothing calming me in new ways. "I know we will, Bexley. We will be home and with our crews and an actual bathroom. Imagine it a nice hot bubble bath, a toilet, coffee, and last pizza," I did and my god I missed such a common thing, we take having these small luxuries like a tub with running water and a toilet as nothing, now I say try living without it.

I smiled in the dim light, "Mushrooms, green peppers, banana peppers, black olives, and spinach," hearing his chuckling until it died. "I don't understand how I am a month behind you, we left at the same time. My only concern was finding you; you can read my journal if I can read yours in turn. Whatever bullshit that we inflicted on each other back home is nothing. I want you to know that I am with you, I don't hate you, I hated Kai and worried for you. But right now we stuck together like glue because I will die to protect you," the heartfelt words, his tone was so sincere that I wouldn't and couldn't question his words.

Words left me. I stared into those bright swirling eyes burning with emotion, and my heart fell silent. Succumbing to the silence, "I don't hate you, but I find the number of girls you've been with disturbing and that makes me uncomfortable,"

He understood me by his facial features, "I disgust myself sometimes, but right now we need to sleep and no, I am not sleeping over there. I need to know you're okay and being this close tells me you're," while he spoke his hands pulled the fur blanket up covering us both, his left arm draped over me his fingers traced the side of my head, at times running through my hair.

I was pretty sure I smelled, and I thought that because I had not bathed and by his stank he hasn't either. "I honestly don't want you to leave, if you ever tell Vic, I will deny it and he will believe me too," I loved hearing his chuckle, it just hit me differently.

I always thought of "drowsy" as a soft word, like "blanket" and "hug." The chemicals in my blood fee more like a leech in my cranium, sucking my ability to keep my eyes open and my brain switched on. The world blurs like a painting caught in the rain too soon and once again the vivid dreams begin, always inserting Warren where he never was.

Waking up can be harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually, even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream, to begin with. But his arms are tight around me, it is dark out as I used the restroom and just prayed to go home.

Watching him was some form of comfort, I couldn't understand why, but in his satchel was a brown box filled with my absolute favorite candy bar. I just take one better he keeps these bad boys under lock and key, a single flame gives just enough light that I see a set of eyes flicker. "Hello," using a pleasant tone waving for him to come out, he should be sleeping.

Ever so glad they new broken English. "Beloved, you. Save our family line with protector,"

I had no idea about this beloved, but I answered his question. "We will save our families; your line will be safe you will have children and they will have more your family grows and see him sleeping. He is what the family becomes, brave and strong," his eyes watched the man to holding his figurine up and I understood to him that was Warren. "Should you be sleeping?" he smiled nodding yes.

"But you wanted to meet me?" yes again, not everyday a handsome man wants to be near me. I offered, "I can share with such a handsome little man like you," his fingers gripped the offered candy bar, I mean it was half. He looked like he was in love and this I understood before I picked him up ignoring the pain it caused, I placed his body into the extra bed. Placing a small kiss to his head, "Now you sleep," his eyes looked heavy and doubted he be awake much longer as I crept back into the bed, it was welcomed the heat that poured off him and the fur blanket.

I jumped but he held my body down, "You're good with kids when not threatening to yeet them, no clue of the time but you need more sleep. Give me a minute to piss and I'll be back," true to his words he returned after also checking on the now sleeping boy and maybe in another life I could see him checking on his child. But honestly, we're probably going to die here but would that be so bad as long as Kai died too.

"Think tomorrow and sleep now, Bex. I am here with you," and laud help me, I could feel his body running alongside mine as he pulled my back flush with his bare chest. I wore a tunic only and right now part of me wanted it off as to feel his skin on mine, shameful Bexley, shameful.

Vic would never let you live such thoughts down…

Again with the slow stroking of my hair, I yawned as my eyes became heavier and heavier until they shut.

Willo was bustling about cooking as I pointed at the map routes Uncle had made for us. "Navarre-Spain is at least a week ride, Birka- Sweden also a week, but from Navarre to Birka it is a five-day ride with three days of a vessel. That takes care of Vic and Jennifer, last is my Uncle's family they're in Warsaw- Poland which is only three days ride if that. We have to be careful and chose, I suggest my Uncle first he is a higher target for Kai, he killed Kai's father," Warren and the men listened many grunts later they smile.

"Beloved," all I can do is smile not knowing what they mutter after. Warren eyes me, in a new way. "We leave for Poland in the morning, it is just you and I," now the room went silent. I listened to Warren speaking Austrian and never understood it but they listened to whatever he said.

I interjected in private, "Shouldn't we have some with us?"

"You haven't grasped it yet, we're Killjoy and Rage the very first to battle. We have read all about this and now we're living it. They did it together with no more than that, I rather have my kin but it is us together, Bex," I was old, my mind was racing with so many random thoughts.

"We are old," I couldn't hear that laugh enough, Willo dreamily looked at us. I didn't mind the physical labor as much as Warren thought I would, "Not some prissy snot, Peace. My grandfather had a farm down in San Gerona Valley, you must have been thankful for the weeks I vanished to an unknown location," I held the wood in my arms along with a few other females as Warren was trying to take the load from me.

"Watch this, give me their loads too," I was showing off as the girls just grinned in awe as I was putting their men to shame. I carried a small tower of ten barrels, Warren was laughing at something that was muttered, but he clapped Daro on the back and soon Daro was laughing.

"It is only eleven in the afternoon; their day of work is done with your help. I am pretty sure they all left to make our family bigger," but we agreed never to tell them of the fertility issues Hero's face in the future how hard it was to conceive a baby. "I need a bath, where is a damn river,"

Answering, "I thought it was me, but it's you," waving his hand in front of his nose. "It is both but fuck you. Now it's your loss, I was going to share my supplies," He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. But now he paused his face growing curious. "What supplies were you given that I wasn't," his tone had me running from him, but he gave chase and seconds later I was airborne and laughing like a banshee.

He gazed down, we were given different things, I had the smokes, lighter, money, real soap, some tissues, toilet paper, hair care products, a small nail kit that he was now sitting and using with care as to not break them. "I will eat every candy bar if you don't share," scoffing,

"Believe you said they are poison for your body," he countered. "And you stated so was my dick," and yet that wasn't in my body. For some time the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground.

He stood after handing me my kit back, but he offered his hand out to me it was warm and rough but mine fit perfectly. "Get the stuff we are about to bathe, I have two furs," I took my clothes with me, but he tossed them back down just shoes, easier to dress in here.

I was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if my brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It was as if I was in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis in one of those scooby-doo cartoons. Warren his strides are rapid and long and soon enough I had to hurry behind him.

The water tumbled down the hillside in a series of mini-waterfalls. The water tinkled in a laughing sort of way, the rocks were slippery as we crossed the stream but there was a handwoven rope to hold on to. He made sure I was in shallow waters and he was not far off as he demanded to use my things, but with a firm warning only small amounts because I wanted these goods for as long as possible.

Coldwater runs down my arm, almost freezing as it goes. But the water around me grew warmer and warmer, but it made me very aware of the man behind me and the dirty clothes that are on the ground in front of me on the shore. An internal pep talk, get this over with, come on get clean you dirty bitch. It felt good there was no lying about it, I slide down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around me. I used the Oatmeal soap Jennifer was favoring these days. There's something harsh about it, Scottish, penitential. Once I have indulged myself in sandalwood, cinnamon, musk, Arabian fragrances, pastel and lavish at the same time. "Here Peace hand the bottles over," he did and took the plastic bag that held the real soap and small scrubber poufy, I wanted to laugh hearing his mewls and groaning.

I measured the shampoo first just enough, scrubbing it in before tossing the bottle near my clothes letting the honey and cream just sit in my disgusting hair. "This feels so good," he groaned low like an animal. "You're taking this bath to new level's Peace," laughing feeling the water growing cold but again I laughed making it grow warmer and more to my liking. I rinsed and conditioned as he was finished and walking to his shoes and fur and leather towel, I wanted to not look but his skin was kissed by the sun, his back was chiseled and maybe from marble like a walking Greek god his tattoos all tribal. I have seen Kai naked when he was in the shower after not getting laid at least by me, and he had a smoking body but the way Warren looked was something more and I couldn't place my finger on it, but right now my eyes are on his ass and my laud.

I thankfully turned and sunk into the water to rinse my hair one last time, the last thing I needed was for him to see me gawking at him in such a way. He was covered and holding my fur to me as he looked away enough to give me the chance to cover my body and slip the old slippers on. "Come on, let's get back and dress," but he looked good all wet. "Makes you miss the showers at Sky High," he chuckled.

"Right, now my hair will take another hour to dry. So let's get near a fire," it was a shorter walk back and once we dressed we just sit by the fire with my brush. "Shame they didn't pack a razor; you are looking like a mountain man. Have you thought about when we return home if our physical changes here will still be present when we return," his hands run over the growing facial hair it was thick, although not quite a beard yet?

Shrugging, "Haven't thought about it, but nothing is simple like I thought it is. Travel is harsh and slow but faster than a bike everything is taking time and that's is also against us. I mean we have read about the two great first, now we get to live it and Jackie said Kai hasn't gathered he is Chaos. I know how our world has changed and how we are not fully adjusting, we still think of home and what we had. It has to stop because we don't know when we will return, but I know we will. We have to grow, we have to adapt to this time like you did today. You lived here longer than myself and survived over a month before I found you, I think about what I read in your journal, what you faced and how you're scared you'll get sick and die leaving me to face him alone. I could take him but no way you're going anywhere," his words muttered to the fire and not me, his own heart poured out and this was not something I ever thought of the big bad. Jennifer said he was very reserved in emotions and this was not on his level, but here I see a new side to him and me to him.

Dinner was more a party of a bunch of drunk people. I could hear them screaming with joy and could feel their feet disturbing the ground around me. Without looking, their smiles extended towards me, attempting to turn my face from what, from who, I was focused on. Their bodies moved together as they celebrated, rhythmically. The celebration went on into the night, everyone dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still. Warren with a large wooden mug and a smile he seemed happier here, daily as I healed I saw him in a new light how this life was easier on us both.

I was with the woman who are laughing and drinking too, I was not everything about him had me tuned in. But a deep grunt had my attention, a young buck, only seen him once he was visiting and not kin to Warren. "Dance," Willo gave him a stern look, but I smiled refusing. "Nye," my eyes returning to Warren who was trying not to let Daro braid his now longer hair, but I liked it.

Like a jolt his eyes turn to mine, locking and he smiles brighter and at that moment I wanted to stay here and just grow old. Then he moves closer with those eyes that look so deeply into my own, "Dance," was said again in a angrier tone, I stood up. "NYE," my voice rising making attention come my way as Willo, touched my shoulder moving me back in time as Warren swung his fist nailing the man in his jaw, a small ping and the blood alerted us Warren knocked a tooth out.

His tone should alone have killed than man, seething. "Halte dich von meiner Frau fern," I was lost again, our original language came to us, but not others and I wanted to ask him what he said.

But his kin took the man and no more was he was seen by me. Warren just planted himself at my side. "What you say to him?"

"Nothing just a warning," but he was not smiling as I snapped, "Tha thu a 'laighe, tha thu a' whimp," now he looked confused as I left his side and he once again gave chase grabbing my shoulder, in anger I sent him head over heels his body slamming into the wall, it slumped down. Willo checked him he was alive as an uproar happened and I was lifted into the air as they cheered. I thought for a second it was a lynching but it was a party.

When the stars come out to play and the evening takes on that aroma of the night, when the crickets sing for the joy of living, my bed awaits. I love the softness, the quiet, the sense of rest. My thoughts were slow as I rest on my bed it is the four pillars beneath me, my safe place and cozy serenity. I could feel him sink into the same bed just as every night we have been here, I feel his arms snake around me pulling me close. "Bexley, I just warned him to stay away from you, that was it. Don't be mad at me, it make for a rough trip if we are angry. My kin are thrilled with you, you're family to them and we're to return from Poland before we head to Spain," I wished I stole Kai's power he can travel short distances and much more. I turned in his arms, "I am not mad, I have enjoyed myself here and for a little time I rather not leave and just grow old here," his face contorted in the dim light.

"I have felt that way too, but we're not meant to be here in time we will just vanish," I knew we had limits but it was a nice thought to be happy and grow old just being loved and happy. My face was pressed into his bare chest as we both drifted off to sleep and how we woke like we blinked but we had a journey ahead of us and in no way could we have a lay-in.

I stood ready with him talking to the men, "Protector, needs you. You need him," she was right as I agreed my eyes on him. "Yes," she touched my face with care her fingers just traced my features. "So much pain," Willo looked worried there was much Warren never knew of the real Kai and how vile he was and why I stuck around for so long.

I had Jackie's horse as the snow was gone, still cold but the journey would be a little easier. "Let's go," I rode off with him behind me, he was not as graceful as I was on a horse, but we knew I have been riding longer.

No building, no freeways just open terrain that mad for a smoother ride for now.


	10. Strong

**Here is another chapter…**

The boom rolled across the valley, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight. It was a dark and stormy night and the rain fell in torrents except at occasional intervals when it was checked by a violent gust of wind. We had no choice but to bunker down for the night, It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as I stepped in I watched my shadow dissolve into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the dripping water.

I raised my hand and the broken branch's piled themselves in a pile as Warren lit them, the cave glowed now as the wind was tearing everything up. "We need to block the entrance," he was right my body moving closer to it, feeling the power of the storm outside.

I was tired but let my power roam like small snakes slithering over my arms as soon enough smaller trees grew in a perfect line, thick enough to block the storm out for now. "Nice work, the horses are resting and feeding. Now we eat and rest as soon as day breaks we ride again," the cave was growing warm, the rock behind us was dry now as he flamethrower it so the horses and us could rest, drained my body gives and crashes to the floor wanting to sleep. He just covered me and slid down alongside me handing me some bread and dried meat, "Thanks,"

I was hungry and never seemed to eat enough, and money was not a thing we had a lot of. Only used when necessary now, I curled into him both of us warm but not being alone was worth cuddling with him as I was the first to drift off with growing worry.

Daybreak and the storm had passed but we knew we see the storm again as we rode, I talked to Warren. "small settlement on the River Wisla. However, it didn't grow into a town until the 14th century. In 1413 Warsaw became the capital of the Duchy of Mazovia," I knew the Stronghold family history as much as my own, and we have no blood relations.

Grimacing, "Good they will not be hard to find," agreeing. "No, and not because that, they are show-offs during this time. Pretty sure they're the very first of us along with your mother's family and mine," I knew him, and knew what was coming even when he tried to keep his trap shut.

"Oh right, because they in no way are show-offs in our time,"

I could deny it, but I defend them. "Get over it," it grew cold and then warmer as we traveled, we slowed only when the horses need water or rest. We walk and they walked beside us eating apples from trees we refused to halt time was not on our side.

He told jokes and told me stories. "Lucie was a charmer, very beautiful too, she looked like my mother and her sister. I loathed Kai before her, but she went to Hawthorne, your age too. She was popular and had power and that drawls Kai in, I protested and so did my Aunt when they started dating. But we saw it heading downhill faster and faster, she was scared. I got the call while in New Orleans' that she left him, she begged me to come home cause she was scared. I was on my Ninja heading home since no flights until the next night and it was hours away, got the text they found her body torn, like a wild animal got to her," I stopped pulling him into a hug, I remember that day my Uncle came and hugged Layla and me so tight.

I continued to talk letting him mourn, "I remember that day, my Uncle the Commander came to my Aunts and hugged Layla and me so tight, I thought he kill us. He was crying, Aunt Josie took him home after and I didn't see him for two days but Will said whatever he saw and took care of tore a part of him. Kai had already been talking to me since I was new, he knew who I came from, my power, and who my dad was. Kai, well he is sick he gets off on fear and for him, it's better if he inflicts anything to cause that fear," I wanted to drop this.

And his question was why "Has he hurt you?"

"I rather this never came up, surprised it took this long. Before we left days ago when bathing I was glad you didn't peek, I mean I would have known if you had. I am okay with being a virgin, marriage and all that jazz. Don't give me that smile, god. He got so upset once he cut me from my color bone to hip, nice purple scar, that was days before I changed schools and left him," I tried to keep my tone light but the memory was trying to bubble up when a snap was heard and Warren turned to grab the smiling boy.

My heart exploded, "My fellow travelers, but seems to this one you have traveled farther than me. My name is Gino, I hail from Spain my presence was asked for in Poland for Queen Jadwiga of Poland," beaming at us even feet off the ground as I smacked Warren. "Drop Gino," he did like a wet sack as I helped him to his feet before touching his face.

Grinning, "I have followed you, not him. My lady, something about your drawls me much like my voice to others," yup, in these times Vic's family had a charm speak or the first hero of them. 

I laughed and Warren took over, "Finally some luck, listen to you skinny oddball. You are following her because you're descended in hundreds of years gave her a kidney, so she is connected to you. We have come hundreds of years in the past to save our families, and yours, your kin is her best friend and a great evil wants your family cleaned out," I would have been kinder to Vic's family.

Something was wrong his face paled and crumbled, "I am the last, the plague took them a year ago,"

My eyes turn to Peace, "Best we keep the joker close, but not to close," shoving him from my side. He traveled and knew many languages, and dreamed of traveling to America and that was good, he is safe there but from what I knew he took a wife with him. "How long?" I asked as Warren gave me a look. "I don't have GPS, go back to chatting," someone was pissy.

"Hours," Gino chimed in as he pulled a pipe out and stuffed herbs into it, it smelled like weed as I bolted away from him and into Peace. "A stoner in every timeline," was muttered as we walked into a small village, it was fairytale worthy everyone was all smiles and laughter. 

We are greeted and welcomed, Gino asked. "We need a meal," his tone was directed to her alone and she offered us a meal, Warren and Gino sit to eat as I nibbled on cheese, which tasted so creamy and fresh.

I leave them heading back outside, seeing a man a beefy man with no top on, his skin so white and pasty looking. He muttered something before crushing a bolder between his hands, my Uncle's kin with flaming red hair like Layla. I walked up to him, "English?"

"Aye,"

I held my hand out and a small boulder shot into it, I crushed it making him smile. "Talk now,"

"Aye, Sara comes," a beautiful girl with pale brown hair took his hand her voice low. "I am from England, how to help you?" but no words can be said when I am knocked to my knees. Kai never liked even odds. Playing fair was for idiots. He placed his boys in strategic positions, I got to my feet with he girls help. "Those men want to kill your family; I am your kin. I came from hundreds of years in the future to save our family," my eyes glowing with power seeing rage real hot rage burning in his yellow eyes. He spoke in his native tongue as men emerged from the inn, stands, and the houses.

"ZNISZCZ ICH," an old-world cry as the clans clashed, Kai was coming right at me, but Sara just shoves me back and a glowing shield stand in front of her. "PEACE WE HAVE COMPANY," and like that he smashed the wooden door like a fucking freight train, I grab the girl and drag her away noticing a bump on her belly. "Stay put, Gino, watch her,"

It was a battlefield.

I fight the fight, I was thinking of looking at Kai, he never planned this out he rushed into this plan head-on. The shadows are already dissolving into the nighttime darkness when I hear a footfall only two meters behind me. In this area, there are only two people who could get so close to me without detection and I know one wants me dead. It wasn't my fault Kai loved me, that he chose to go on this adventure and forced us to tag along to battle him in time. I stop, he must have too. The fight will be on and only one of us gets to walk away - or perhaps neither.

I move and so does he, I snap. "I hate you, you killed a Lucie. You are trying and failing to,"

His face slacked, "I am after you and Peace now, I will kill him and I will have you," his plan changes, I sensed no lie. "Every family has been warned, so best come up with a new one and soon. Your men if you challenged those mean ass Norse Viking will die," intensifying his anger.

He smiled, "I already have Bexley babe, I have someone killing them all as we speak. I figured Warren would follow me, never thought you would. We will once again return home, and all you hold dear will be gone," oh no he wasn't lying.

"But Warren has to die here and now,"

His angry voice echoed, "Than bring it," Warren moved in front of me.

But neither attacked as Kai was nailed with a tree, Gino was riding on Gunners back as if he was riding into battle. "KILL HIM NOW," but I latched on to Kai. "Finally got your power," in a bellow of rage his men pulled him before they all vanished.

This is what that tiny human happy meal destroyer meant; he changed his original plans. I asked, 'What did the happy meal destroyer say to you in private? She alerted me Kai would change his plans to focus on us, that once he did that all the families would be safe,"

He was smoking the now graying smoke was slowly starting to disappear. "That we will be here a long time, that everything we thought will change. That Kai is going into hiding because he has to re-charge to come at us in a few months. He came by a stone, it drains him to be here and to try and take us he needs rest," 

We have a few months. Smiling, "Good, we need to talk about what we learned in school. And Gino is coming with because I feel he should be with us,"

I nabbed Gino before we too walked into the black mist.

This was the way to go, it wasn't horrible but it felt wrong, evil. Warren looked unhappy when we walked from the mist seeing what we are calling home. It was such a small village it was rustic and warm even we walked together; my body close to Warren's. "Are you okay?" returning home I feel like a tortoise retracting into her shell. The troubles of the world evaporating. To anyone else, this is a house like all the others exactly like it in the village, but to me, it is a sanctuary, it is a cocoon, it is rest. 

A small smile was all I got before his kin rushed us making Gino scream, "This is Warren's family, I'm sure you're meant to be here with us. But where will he sleep," Warren pointed to a small house. "It is for a guest, and Gino is as such," Daro and Wirich are the first to us as Warren spoke in grunted Austrian but Gino smiled in understanding.

He spoke his own accent thick, "I am welcomed, thinking this is good," but his eyes are not on me but behind me, turning and seeing Mina guess she would be a cousin to Warren in our time but here a distant cousin. "That tis Mina," my hand waving to her but it was Wiklow who jumps into my arms. We've been gone rather long and he was excited we returned.

My heart, never really desiring a child but being around Wiklow was sparking something in me. This is such a different era, a different time and my views have changed on many issues. Willo was holding a small bundle, a baby, I never knew she was with child and felt terrible as I rushed her smiling.

"Baby Ambala," a female, the Peace line is nearly all male and no female for hundreds of years, but I say nothing as I take Ambala into my free arm, Wiklow was not giving his spot up. Tiny fingers curl around my pinky. I watch the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world afterlife in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to I guess, but finding nothing but air. I wonder if that's unsettling or relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When she stretches her hands barely rise above her head and I think of how strange we'd all look if we kept those body proportions as we grew. "You look good holding kids, but here I am scared you'll yeet them. We need to rest after the battle, I alerted them we will be here for a few months planning before our last great battle. So hand Willo the kids so we can sleep," it was dark out, the lights coming from candles.

Gino was gone into his tiny house while we walked into their side house, it looked the very same as when we left weeks ago. Warren walked in front of me with a sudden snap of his fingers the candles illuminated casting glows around the room. I wanted to eat but it was late and my rumbling belly would have to wait as we both get ready for bed, my eyes find him and I finally question something that has been on my mind since I first arrived. "Who is the beloved they all talk about," he flashed a grin cheekier than any monkey and was all the more adorable for it.

Waiting for him was like waiting for Magenta to decided on what shade of Magenta she wanted her hair dyed to. His face was flushed, "You, Bex. They refer to you as my beloved, now bed,"

I wanted to ease the tension, "Aren't you hungry?" rubbing my sore and blistered feet. "Yes, and I take it you're brought it up because you're hungry. I will be back, don't expect a warm meal either," I so wanted a burger right now, double cheese too. Knowing how different my frame was now, my face and hair, we figured by doing the math we have been here around seven months. Warren pointed out that I haven't even had an attack and I shot back because the problems there do not reside here, even confessed my worry the panic attacks might be worse since I was shifting era's again but we knew only time would tell. 

I was nestled into my bed after making his for him, he carried a wooden board, like a cutting board in our time but this was thicker. "Some fruit, cheese, bread, and dried meat," he was tired as we sit eating, I liked this cheese and would have to locate it again he said he get her recipes but I wasn't hopeful he remembered. With the tray put away did I get back into my bed seeing his face contorted, his voice low and filled with emotion and not fluffy ones. "I am not sleeping over there," 

Asking, "Should I?"

"Dense. We're in the same bed, it just makes me feel better with you close at hand,"

Offering, "The bed is feet away, if Kai came bet you could-" I stop mid-sentence something clicked, something I learned in a set of scrolls Magenta filched from the Hero files. I mean no one sees these scrolls, we had them for a solid thirty before her mother tried to murder us. 

His fingers are snapping in front of me bringing me back. "BEX!" the tone was urgent and worried. I recall sitting in her closet with her and the scrolls with a small lamp, hand-drawn pictures of great skill, her laughing at Killjoy looking like me, but the scene behind those. "Warren, Kai is coming here," his body was up and heading to the door.

"NOT RIGHT NOW, SIT,"

Scoffing, "Not a dog,"

"I've seen who you've been with, I classify you like a dog in constant heat," 

He was angry with me.

So I drone on, "Magenta and I, we stole the lost scrolls, not some villain. But they didn't want us arrested when we just wanted them for a class project, heroes are sly and cunning. But again we had them for thirty minutes, we hid in her closet and went over them. She laughed that Killjoy this powerful being looked like me, these were handwritten with pictures and Killjoy looked pissed. Warren, Kai he brings us the battle here to us, it just hit me. He will destroy this village in the battle, but maybe because I stole the scrolls we can change that, you have to talk to your kin they have to know," but we had time and knowledge, I knew Kai was not big on history. 

He just stood outside, "Tell me everything you remember, the adults knew, they fucking knew what was on those scrolls. Left out vital information that could have helped us," his body was firm against the doors leading to the village of his family. "I was wearing a flowing dress and you were beside me, maybe some here is getting hitched because it looked like a wedding celebration. Next was the village being destroyed and I was in a circle of flame with Kai on the other side, I had people with me, a dragon, last was Kai on the ground and us standing. It was all scribed in Mandarin and it is not a language we knew," he just glanced back at me, something flashed in his eyes that worried me.

"Let him come, we plan for battle, we know the location," I cut him off. "Warren, we have two months, but need a safe way for the woman and children to escape," my eyes pleading with him and he understood.

He agreed, "They will want to stay and fight," I would ensure that was not the case, they had to get out and I was going to tell the biggest lie to do so, they trusted me and all I wanted was for them to be safe.

"You know you are in the presence of your Uncle," smiling, some facts I knew and his mother filled me in on his line before we left, begged me to protect him. "What,"

I should have kept my mouth shut, "Wiklow is your Uncle. You come from Ambala, she will be their first heroine, Wiklow never gets powers but he still becomes great," but my mind was mush and I was not thinking right as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, it felt good when he wrapped his around me pulling me closer to his side.

I strained my eyes, "Is that Mina heading to Gino's?" I laughed and the girl stopped dead in her tracks her eyes in the dim light she carried looked worried, but together we waved her in. "Man, somewhere in my family I am related to your pothead friend," I laughed until he joined in dragging me to what was a shared bed since I wasn't going to hustle or fight him, his heat made my bones and muscles loosen up. He didn't seem to mind as he was the one refusing to exit the bed, nope he just pulled me to him, the same rhythmic soft lulls of his fingers were pulling me into darkness.

I couldn't wait to go home, well half of me that is.


	11. Empathy

**Here is another chapter**

Streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with warm, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The sky has ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving. They were so thin, they appeared to be stray brush marks on the blue canvas or traces of powdered sugar on a baker's azure countertop. I strolled up a large hill as the summer breeze pushed past. Looking up, I saw the sunshine brighter than I ever knew before. I saw a tree in the distance glisten gently as it reflected the sun's rays. My consciousness ebbed away with the heat. I took a few blinks, my body was sore as the days are long and filled with hard work, a person of our time would bulk at, they turn tail and run in any direction but the one with this.

I knew this was the best route to escape if things have gone wrong, it was an easy trek that leads to safety. Gino was doing well and Mina was smitten with this foreigner, I knew we are doubling on our joined workload to weather the battle coming. Like Warren had said the women of his clan wanted to fight, but I had a few things up my sleeve.

In the haze of the afternoon I can feel the sweat trickled down my back, free-flowing like condensation on a windowpane, it beaded on my forehead as I helped Daro with the crops, this was odd as my eyes found Warren who was with Gili making sure the fence was in the very best shape. I just yanked and the hand made plow did its job and faster then these men could do. I was super strong and making life just a little easier, but today I was going to wow them. I smiled when done and knowing the would have great crops, "Daro, watch this," but many watched as Warren was wiping his face with a cloth, my knees are in the dirt as I nestled my hands into the fresh soil, the richness covered my hands when my eyes close.

Their farm grew up out of the pale green hills as if it had always been part of the scenery. I channeled Layla, seeing her radiant red hair and feeling her deep love of all animals and nature, like a spark that caught flare the rush of power made everything a wave of pleasure. It was like the wheat, grains, fruit, potatoes, corn, various other vegetation all touch me sparking my power until my eyes opened seeing the clans harvest-ready months early.

I sighed when laughing was heard. "SHOW OFF," was bellowed as Willo started hitting him. "Hey," I glared at him making a face but he just sees something, right after he was putting a wet cloth on the back of my neck. "You look like you might pass out," he muttered as everyone was worried.

Standing, "No, I am fine. I have stored many powers and don't know how they will affect me when used. But all this must be harvested now, I only grew half and another half in a couple of days. This will help our family," yes, our family, after all, their kindness they were as much mine as his.

He spoke in deep grunted Austrian, I was picking it up as Willo, Mina, and Daca helped me learn so I was never who of the loop. "Come, we need to harvest, more will be here in a week," all rushed in with baskets. From the windmill, the ground sloped westward, down to the barns and granaries and the pig-yards. This slope was trampled hard and bare and washed out in winding gullies by the rain. Beyond the corncribs, at the bottom of the shallow draw, was a muddy little pond, with rusty willow bushes growing about it. I just dug in with Warren, I was not fast like Speed, but sore to myself I was absorbing his power once home.

Few women leave and I watch them go, Willo and baby Ambala already gone. "Time to cook," was all that was said to my confused face. I could cook, as I gave Warren a look. "Bye, I am going to go cook too," Gino waved his face covered in soil as he ripped up a few carrots, Snotty, "Can you?"

"Better than you, I'm alone most of the time so I learned," I wanted to make something new, I mean they had everything needed. But it was going to take time and at least I had two hours before they would be done cooking. I have chicken eggs and fresh ground wheat flour; I add pink salt and poof dough. Now I use the mortar and pestle grinding the single cinnamon stick into a very fine powder everything was good and baking, but here I sit staring since I had no idea how long this would take, this was not an oven.

I was letting the six pies to cool, an apple and cinnamon, fig and pear, the crust drizzled with honey, a Strawberry, raspberry, and red currants. Lemon and strawberry, and date pie. I pushed myself daily and hope they saw me as worthy. I motioned to baby Ambala who was fussing in her cradle, "Yes," she smiled as I picked the baby up. I had written these recipes down for her, Warren maybe should rewrite them as it's in English.

I coddled her as Wiklow played outside, the smell of good food filled the air. I sit on the floor holding her, seeing such a bright future for her. Willo watched me as she set the chickens on the wooden platter. "You make good mother,"

"Maybe one day, but I am much too young,"

"Nye, old enough," she smiled, but here the times are very different, I heard Daro and Willo's husband, their clan leader asking Warren why he was not married at his age. I smiled hearing him trying to explain how things are in the future at the end they wanted no part of it. Gino and Mina are engaged or their version of it, but I worried they are being married soon and the dates do not match, I figured it was another celebration coming. I just take Ambala and the pies to the hall, one by one seeing Warren and the rest all trying to get clean. Warren his body glistened with sweat and his smile was so easy to love.

I enter with the rest as the hall fills with laughter and the feeling of ease after a long hard day. She was cooing away as Willo took this moment to eat and help Wiklow. "Here hand me the baby, you need to eat you look sick," I felt it too, but say nothing, I haven't had my medication or transfusions in a year.

But my face, something he saw made him frown. "Are you okay?" I wasn't going to lie, something was happening between us and it would hurt us both if I lied. "Warren, I was scared to come for another reason. I haven't taken my medication for some time, no blood transfusions or checkups. I doubt they think we have been gone this long. I might not be going home with you," daily I worried and now it was me passing this pain to another, but he had to understand that it was a very good chance I might leave sooner than him. I just ate what I could, Ambala started to fuss soon after but her mother took her to feed, it was like no one cared as multiple women had their boobie's out to feed, much respect was found here.

He looked pale and was silent as I was hugged and alerted the fruit pies are a welcomed edition. I washed up as best as I could before heading to our home, Warren was there his eyes turned to me but he didn't smile. Falling in love with him was like entering a house and finally realizing I'm home. When he smiled at me I feel invisible hands wrapping around me making me feel safe. When his eyes are locked on mine, it's like I can see galaxies instead of just pupils. Having Warren in my life makes me feel like everything's possible in this world like I can conquer anything. I don't regret meeting him. Falling in love with his ass was the easy part; it's admitting to myself that it happened that's hard. You see I've had these very efficient defenses for so long and you didn't even notice them.

"Are you going to be moody?" my tone as if this was nothing, and it was, I was here for the battle that much we know. His face was cold, "When were you planning on telling me how ill you were?"

I was honest, "Warren, I don't know how long. But you know, it changes nothing that is going to happen we have weeks until the battle. After that, we will return home and I will be hospital-bound, and poor Vic will feel he has to help me when he never has had too. My mother is always trying to find a healer or cure, but if I die a young death, so be, I have lived so much more than most. Look at where we're and what we have done and seen, each day is a blessing and I treat it as such," his hug is stronger than anything I've ever known, as if holding me wasn't quite enough, you have to feel every ounce that I am press into every ounce that is you. In that moment of feeling you so close, I am awake somehow, more alive than I have been in so very long.

He just pulls me into bed and we stay wrapped in the other, In the darkness, our cuddles are felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. "You made a good pie, never knew you could bake. I over this last year have learned so much about you. Kinda scary but you're stronger than you know, no coffee, no smokes, and no candies. I am sure Wiklow is very sorry he ate them all," I doubted that he was in trouble something awful for sneaking into his bag and stealing as Wirich said brought shame onto their house. "I know the feeling,"

After some time, we both changed into our sleep clothes, I would have washing to do tomorrow, and not fond of washing this way the clothes just felt different after. The flames grew hot and filled the fireplace with their wrath and fury. They refused to be contained, condemned to die into ashes, a tame fire. Never. The fire sparked while I watched from the bed, Warren left some time ago and I was not walking after him.

Willo brought tea, "Ill," he ratted me out because he walked in behind her. "I am fine," but sipping the warm tea. It's the look that he gives me. Those bright brown eyes, probing into my soul, desperately wanting to see what's going on in there. He sits by my side, I can feel it, his hidden emotions. I give in looking into his face, "being an empath is one of the hardest tasks you could choose. You see the real person, not the mask they want to present. Stole the power from some random senior my first few days, but as your emotions have grown the more I couldn't ignore them as I had before," each word was whispered but I felt his body jump from the bed, my eyes follow but it is shock that I feel.

"Before?"

Retorting, "Before we traveled, your emotions were not exactly what I wanted to know. I feel power bubbling up, the Empathy has been bubbling up for a few months. I'm sorry that my illness makes you scared, it makes me scared. Scared because I am not ready to leave you here alone, but deep down I'm here for the battle, it was written. But let us go to bed, just know Warren, those feeling you don't want me to know, I know and I love you too," Warren turns, but too slowly to be normal. When he speaks his voice trails slowly like his words are unwilling to take flight. There are emotions in his eyes, the brown too glossy.

He spoke low, "You love me too,"

"Yes. At some point, every part of me has fallen for you. The you that hides, the man you try and bury, you are not good you have done very bad things. But you try and redeem, you love with everything you're and will protect those you love," His kiss is not at all the same as those movie stars, but one steeped in a passion that ignites. It is the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives in us all.

His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this fruity moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Bexley" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one, I think, as I lean in for another…


	12. Never Again

**Here is another chapter...THE FANDOM is not dead, I am still alive...**

Life is an unwritten book. You get to be the star of your own story, crafting it day by day, interacting with loved ones who are the stars of their own stories. As we all travel the pages it is our connections that make the tale worth telling. The highs and lows keep the reader enthralled, but most of life's joy is found in the quiet passages, in the rich detail and the savoring of moments. It is in the realization that happiness is a quiet emotion, and as such is not easily stored in long-term memories like the troubles and the triumphs, yet it is the very ink in our quills. Jackie and Aria arrived days ago and seeing his booklet, it was the first story. He was the one who was going to tell our story, he wrote the lost scrolls. He was an artist and a great one at that, "So you and Aria, how did you marry so fast, same with Mina and Gino?" I was confused as together we sit under a tree while he writes and I was playing with a small lump of pure silver, it was moving like liquid so fluid and graceful, unlike me.

Scoffing like I was the stupid one, "We since being here have been more Intune with our inner hero, unlike in our world with the hate and vile shit, some heroes all about the fame. Here I found her, my reason and well, Bexi. I have the stone, not Kai, as why it takes him so long to recover, it has been in my family, and well I have chosen to stay since she doesn't belong in our world, my Aria is too pure for that," it felt like my heart dropped into my belly, like being on a roller coaster without the thrill.

He was drawing Warren and me, he had to have been watching us last night on the hillside. "But Jackie, you belong with us, at home,"

"Not anymore, don't act like you two have not thought about staying here and growing old. I mean you found him and he, well Warren fancied you long before we traveled. At least for you and Satan, it wouldn't work, you have a three-year time frame before the timeline will snap you right back," if this was true and Warren had liked me, he never showed it by being a whore, seriously very ugly.

I just couldn't fathom, to be young and married it would be a death sentence in our time. I cocked my head, "You think Aria managed,"

Smirking, "I have no doubts," I asked she travel back to my homeland and bring a few back to the battle, the same with the Stronghold clan and if possible to bring Jennifer's kin, all the great families somehow knew the other, right now power attracts others with it as allies. "I hope so, it is going to happen very soon and I will need to talk to Jennifer's kin. Another thing, how do I manage to tell Magenta you are related to her, or what do I tell your parents, Jackie," now it was panic, his mother was this short woman who never spoke English when she knew it better than I did, she swatted us with her broom.

"I wrote a note, you need to hand it to her and bolt, you hear me bolt as fast as you can or take Vic and well trip him and save yourself," oh god, I didn't want the broom again.

The ring floated into my hand, I asked. "You have nearly the same size hands as Warren, let me measure it," he held out his hand and it was maybe half size bigger so hell yeah it would fit. But he held a bright green stone. "For you, remember me. You have been my best friend Bex, daily I am scared of seeing your health failing. You need to go home and soon," heck everyone looked at me with worry, when I would cook they have me sit, I try and do hard labor but Daro a big ass brute mountain man who just carries me away and drops me cold water.

I fastened the stone into the center of the ring, "I could never forget you Jackie, but it will be a small painful token worn by Warren. I wish you both would come, but if this is what you want we both will back it," the ring was nice, not overly done, it was only the 14th century, so the small greenstone nestled into the silver ring.

Warren held a wooden platter towards me at dinner. There was a piece of warm bread, cheese, and some fruit never was very hungry and now most gawked at me like this might be the last time they saw me. Wiklow was nearly on my hip from sun up to sundown, my shadow, my little rain cloud. My smile was filled with emotion, "Thank you, I made you something, sit," he did, his butt dropped into the bench next to me. Jackie was with me, on my left as Warren was at my right, I held my hand out, my fingers opened and in my palm was the ring.

His face, it changes into this emotion of pure joy as he slipped it on his ring finger it fit like a glove and just the emotions he couldn't hide hit me. I held back tears feeling such emotions, I sat back and let the happiness soak right into my bones. Wanting the feeling to still be there when I was old. Closing my eyes and savored the moment, "I love you, Bexley," his enamored tone washed over me. "Love you too,"

At that moment Willo yelled, "Need wedding, my kin," everything happened at once. He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips as Gino and Jackie burst out laughing at my face. "Nye, too young," but my voice couldn't rise above the cheering, the stomping was making the hall move, the vibes are like nothing else. But everything centered on his raging emotions he was happy.

I stand seeing his kin all joining together in talks when Daro, just shoved Warren taking his place, his deep brown eyes worried. "Already married yes," shaking my head. "Nye, no papers," trying to use my hands in gesturing as Warren spoke low to him, his confusion faded and he let out a roaring laugh.

"Ring and words only need," Jackie gave me a grin, he knew my simple gift would result in A MARRIAGE TO PEACE. By my face, he knew and bolted for the door with me hot on his skinny ass but it was so much harder as the room was alive, everyone wanted a hug or kiss. I just give in, if Daro was lying it be different but my vast smarts didn't know a gift and words would be a bonding of marriage. These difficult emotions, I see them like a river flowing by me. I sit here upon the grass and onward they go. In a few days the water is calm again and so am I. There is nothing to be done about them, just stay calm, do healthy things and then everything is okay again. It starts to feel like everything is closing in on me, too many voices but like an electric shock the moment Warren wrapped his arms around me my breathing was slowing and my mind clearing enough to think once again.

He whispered in my ear thinking I was fast asleep, and maybe I was but when he gets that close my body jolts. "I will love and protect you, even if you weren't my wife. But you're for now,"

For now?

Another wave of sadness comes from him and I understand, once we are in our real timeline, this marriage is nothing. No papers, no blood, no government involvement we just are Warren Peace and Bexley Williams no longer Warren and Bexley Peace.

I saved this detail, to never give a ring as a gift in the past!


	13. Dead

**Here is another chapter...Thank you again to a ****certain**** guest reminding me this fandom is dead. I mean it serious ****isn't**** going to stop me from writing about Sky High. But your concern is noted.**

It was an autumn day. Far enough from summer to have lost the heat and not close enough to winter to have that bite of cold. The leaves had begun to fall and rain was in the air, but not today.

I stand with Willo, Aria, Hela, and Freya each woman so different, but the same. Willo was taller her body was muscled, her face stunning still with warm eyes. Aria hair as dark as night with matching eyes, her body leaner and an old-world beauty, Hela she was the Shieldmaiden I so loved to read about, the blonde hair was in twist and braids when her smiled it was Jennifer we all saw, her eyes silvery blue. Sara, her hair stunning, her body more like Willo, but she had the fire of Hela, and Freya with her fiery hair and freckles, slender frame and grace, royal. I was a mix of them it seemed, "The end, yes" I loved Hela's voice.

Warren honestly didn't think this was the day, it seemed like the day was not as it was written, Jackie just gave me a look we knew it was today and that he would be as accurate as possible. Aria chimed in her tone was old and wise but she was young, "Yes, most men do not think it will be as such and they are wrong. But as Bexley said men only get more atrocious as time passes. I agree with Bexley, the women selected will get your clans children to a safe location. In no way should any die due to this battle," it took days and my words of their clans lack of children, how it was only Warren in the future and it was the truth but in no way was it because this battle but they gave in and we all came to the agreement.

The anxiety is like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable. I guess that's the downside of knowing things are awry instead of living in blissful ignorance. Finally speaking, "We have a plan, now today is my wedding celebration as I have been told I'm already married. But when we return to our time that marriage will not be seen as customs are very different and we don't marry young," again they all nod, each looks sad, Freya brought the stunning gown, forest green, and gold it was our family's dress and she asked me to wear it. I slept most days away as my health was poor, and I was saving everything for tonight.

Flowers and laughing, food and drink, and family from around Europe, so many clans together under the blue sky. I made sure to nestle them under the backdrop of the mountain since I was sure he was coming via the mountain, he wouldn't see them until it was far too late. I was on his left, not a single person thought we were not destined, other than myself and that was mostly in fear, I feared deep down we were destined. His hands in mine, his emotions floored me in every sense, I smiled feeling the tears fall, he had some too.

But the real star is the food. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruit and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, loaves of bread, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames. The homestead buzzed with excited chatter and children ran between the tables in a good-natured game of tag.

Every nerve was on fire, Warren was being Warren with his family while I was with Willo, Sara, Freya, Hela, and Aria. Wiklow and Ambala with Mina she was to escape as Ambala started it all, she was to save them both at any cost. I moved when I felt it, his stare it was ingrained in me to just know when he was around.

There is no difference between Warren and me but determination. He's my match in every area, but never my superior. My gaze turns up seeing a nice size army, the man heading it was radiating power and darkness, he was strong and ready to finally end this. I called, "Nice of you to show, but you missed my wedding," laughing, taunting him Warren looked up seeing and hearing the anger, the sheer bellow of rage as Kai jumped.

I looked, "A nice villain landing,"

My eyes to Willo, she sounded the alarm alerting everyone the battle was now, loud war cries rang clear. Clans came from eating from other things, joining behind Warren and me, Gino he was covering the women who had to flee. "SHE IS MINE, THIS BULLSHIT OF A SHAME WEDDING WILL NEVER STAND," he wasn't lying but here and now I was married.

The man on his left turned facing the mountain letting out a blast of green energy, he found another family with power. I watched as the mountain shook and the rocks started to fall, it would kill many and destroy homes. My arms flung out with a single movement, they flung back up embedding into their rightful spots. "Might want to off that one," but my voice was weaker.

Sara, she just gave birth and her son, William was with her mother so she could save her future, she moved like the wind and the man dropped his head on backward as her husband looked at her with such lust, it gave me chills, like gross ones.

It was right out of the same old playbook - dehumanize, destabilize, antagonize - offer an easy solution - always war. That's how the psychopath's rule and even knowing their strategies never helps. It's human nature to think we are smarter, or that this situation is different. I moved to keep pace, Freya moved along the trees, the earth at her will and she floored me, Layla needs to step her game up. Aria was a blur as was Willo, Willo was a war machine even with no powers, love-fueled her. Kai wanted Warren dead; Jackie was backing up Warren as I had too many on me.

When I stepped from the shadow, knife unsheathed, with my face set to "casual indifference." my only way out was for these five men to overestimate my skill level, to assume my lack of fear came from mastery instead of a raw nerve. I beckon them, "Come," and they did at once, I knew that my body was fading the power I used, so it was hand to hand right now.

I used the dagger, better for close-range attacks, I never killed a man until now seeing his eyes so devoid, but in the end, he came at me. I dodged attack after attack when a massive wolf sunk their teeth into the man coming at me from behind, Aria snarled and the last two moved back.

I gave her a look, "Drop me by my husband?" another snarl but kinda like a giggle. She used her nose to fling me on her back, I wanted to curl up and sleep feeling her soft fur. She bolted to them, pointing at Kai when his eyes fell on us shock was seen as when she leaped, I jumped off landing on him. Not in the plan as the dagger pierced his shoulder blade. My body rolled to the right feeling him close, Kai stood tearing the now bloody dagger out and tossing it.

I halted when he saw me his face fell into pain. "You're sick again, my love. Warren, you fail her, Bexley babe you need to go home," his emotions are real, he was scared not of this but of me dying.

I cocked my head, "Kai…You have such real love for me as a person, I'm sorry you never showed it while we dated. I was this power source for you maybe you did fall for me, but you ruined us and now you caused this. I didn't know by giving a gift and saying words we are married, but we're. You're Chaos, you're pain and anger, you are broken," he was getting angry, I didn't want him worried anymore, anger was better as Warren took my right side with Jackie beside me.

It was harsh, Kai the black mist was like tentacles that aimed at Warren, Warren was fire, the luscious red and orange flame shot and licked at Kai burning him. I have seen the tentacles kill, drain the power from others, I knew of Warren and his past and who he burned.

It was like a bomb went off, blood and yelling, as I was slammed back into the boulder, a woman was backing Kia she was like a small timebomb. I saw an even battle, but we are winning we had power as Aria was in full dragon mode, Jackie was screaming so loud it caused the rocks falling to shatter before killing anyone.

Daro swung me up, "Yes okay my darling," his fingers brush my bloody face. His Dinah was with child and promised her name was Bexi if it was a girl since he had three fine sons. "Yes, battle now,"

I fought and fought, I charged Kai wrapping my arm around his throat, draining him. "Kill me, I will still love you," his words low as Warren moved in his fist slamming into Kai. I was fading as the rain washed down over the burning house, every time I was needed, I ran but seeing the stone around Jackie gave me an idea.

I yelled, "The stone Jackie give it to me,"

It was two-sided, one a stunning dark blue and the other onyx, Kai was bellowing to get the stone. He was limping but his body impacted mine sending us to the edge of the cliff, Warren was running full hilt to me his face worried. I held the stone black side to my palm as Kai had a single hand around my slender neck and the other hand on my worst snapping it. I held still, my legs around his neck yanking him off slowly but he saw something and he let my wrist go and flung something dark at Warren, I dropped the necklace feeling my palm bleeding already.

I was too late, the blade was stuck in his abdomen, I turned tackling Kai, "The stone is broken, you are finished here," his body was fading as I was pulled off by Jackie who placed the necklace around his neck, his stone absorbed the energy of the broken one.

I called out, "WE WON,"

Kai's men vanished and most gathered around Warren who's head was in my lap, "Well, this was not how I envisioned our wedding night," feeling the heat rise in my body at what he meant, I knew I was blushing. "Bexley, I love you," these were his final words, but his body was fading like in the movies, turning into mist before it was swept away.

Jackie held me, my sobs overtaking me, he whispered. "Soon you will go home, time works differently. He is home now, he isn't dead Bexi,"

My world was crashing and now I was alone, again, but Jackie was here.

**Warren's point of view…**

I was already bent double on the white marbled floor, retching. I hear a voice, small and female, BiBi. "You did it, I told you that you would. She is fine she is in great pain yes, I do not know when she will return maybe her work is not done," my heart was racing with not only the travel but the fact I left her alone, she was sick.

Emotional growth is much akin to physical fitness, in that the more you practice being empathic and kind, the more you do the right thing even when it's the harder thing, the easier it gets. But it's also "no pain, no gain," because you gotta be willing to look at yourself with that "no excuses" attitude and be willing to make the changes you need to make. She gave me that, I was madly in love with her, she saw passed the monster to something more.

I looked up seeing Vic and BiBi, "She is very sick," BiBi nodded and Vic looked ashen once again. "She is, she can recover but we don't have a healer that can heal her," but her words fall on deaf ears.

Vic slammed his fist into the same wall Bexley did, "I have to get to the hospital, give blood and see what Dr. Spex wants. She is coming and needs me,"

I had to ask, "What year?"

He answered, "1998, you've been gone maybe a week," I couldn't help it, I laughed until tears leaked out. "We have been battling and living in the past for two years, Vic." Now he understood why she was so sick.

"Bandit, Magenta, Deke, Layla, and Jennifer are in the hospital. Kai had it planned, he knew you come after him, he had his crew attack at certain times. They are doing better, but it was scary for a little. Come on we can get to the hospital, ill send word for all crews to meet up there," I gave BiBi another long look.

"Go home, you were right," she beamed taking my hand leading me into the hall it was bright out. "Anyone have some clothes, I'm not leaving like this," now Vic gave me a look.

"Fancy duds," forest green and gold tunic. 'Fuck off," but he opened his locker and tossed some of my clothes to me, moments later I was back. Red tee and dark black jeans with my chains and boots. I glanced at my cell it was four in the afternoon as I send the word out, Maxville General now.

In the private ward, the atmosphere was completely different. The air had a perfumed scent and the seats were plush. Every surface was dustless. The nurses were unhurried and they moved with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds. There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls. In the corridor was a water dispenser and in most rooms could be heard the noise of a television. I moved seeing Bandit was being discharged, Magenta was sitting up looking messed up but smiling seeing the man next to me, her voice is low. "Bexley?"

I offered her, "Killed Kai, but we're sure he traveled back like me. She hasn't come back yet, Mage we have been there for two years," what we could see her normal skin paled as Bandit held her whispering words to her. I already missed Bexley, worried, loved so many things building up.

Jennifer was with Vic, she was standing up brushing her hair, I was leaving it to Bexley to alert them of their families. Jennifer just gave me a nod saying nothing, she couldn't speak yet, her neck had a gash on it, all this was going to make Bexley go ballistic. "Get rest, Vic stay with her," Dr. Spex was already setting up marrow transplants and blood transfusion supplies. Jennifer gave me such a look it hurt; I tell her. "Come here," I held her whispering in her ear. "Bexley and I are married, don't tell anyone," now she was sobbing but her smile was radiant, it brightened her entire face.

I looked to Vic, thinking of how Gino and Bexley laughed, so much like the here and now. "Vic, just know Gino your ancestor made Bexley laugh, even as he married Mina, my cousin. You're my family," there was something between us, he was devastated with Lucie was murdered we hugged feeling the ice-cold arms of Jennifer trying to hug us both.

"I need to see Layla," I leave them seeing Deke was with Stronghold watching her door, she was the worse, he wanted her dead because she was closer to Bexley than anyone.

"Has the Earth shook again," both gave me a no. "When it does that means Kai arrived back, she killed him but we never know when he will arrive. Give me the details on Layla," this was back to the game, back to killin.

I was taking his crew out one by one starting with whoever fucked with her family, her friends, and mine. "Sig, he waited until she was alone in the bathroom, he fucking got her in the girl's bathroom. She started her period in the middle of class and ran out, Mage was already in the hospital she stopped so many attacks on Layla. Magenta feels like she failed Bexley. Layla, she killed him, but he nearly killed her they have her in a sleep-induced coma until her body is fully healed," she killed him it hurt knowing Layla would have a hard time dealing with that, it would damage her.

I asked, "Name's of every person in his hand, in his crew any who mean anything to Kai. I want names as soon as possible. I am hunting," Deke walked off taking a few with him by nightfall I would have those names.

"I am coming with you," Will leaves Layla with Fiona and Nemo who guard her. Revenge, I had always considered it to be a much-belied concept. Knowing that I always served people what they had truly earned kept her happy and serene. They could play their passive-aggressive bullshit games and I would smile, nod and give every impression that I was the gracious man, by not killing their entire family like their master tried to do to mine.

By midnight I was standing with Deke, Vic, Stronghold, and Bandit each backing my play, we got Hawk, Nico, and Becca Faith herself. I asked, "Becca Faith, such a piece of trash, you believed him and that's sad. You, well now because of you Layla Williams is in the hospital," she was scared.

"I had no choice, believe it or not. Kai, did enough damage to me when I first refused. Sig hurt her, I watched for his moment and I was wrong, but hell I was dead either way," Will gave me a look. "Can you prove he did something to you, something worth enough to not end you," his voice was harsh unlike his father, he was more like his kin.

She was young and dumb, but she gave him a nod, "Lift my dress but be careful," I had the same mark on my stomach, like a black burn but not painful like mine. This was not burns more like a tainted mark, a scar to remind the person. Vic gave me another look, "Okay, take her to BiBi if BiBi gives her the okay she joins our crew and makes amends. I know how that feels. Becca Faith, this is your chance to fix this, Bexley returns she might kill you regardless. You have any information,"

She stood with Deke supporting her, "Kai. You might be worse than him but he is sick, he might love Bexley but his inner demons want the power she gives off and keeping her close provides that. He plans to get her pregnant and has set up a few plans, I only know of the one where he has sex with her, but she was never willing to, but he has other plans," she was a virgin, but this was not good news she was in danger when she returned.

I say to them, "Take her and go, text me and I will give further instructions. Stronghold, they're all at fault for Layla, for Lucie, for so many if you can't hang leave now," he didn't move, his eyes are daggers on the men in front of us, he sure wasn't his father by the end of this.

Their bodies lay like ghoulish mannequins, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing. It looked as if a special effects team had worked overtime for some Friday the thirteenth movie set, but that smell... That smell could only come from recently slaughtered animals. In this case, the animals were human and their corpses were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin. Some cases took a while to decide if foul play was involved, but this was murder all the way. "Everyone out," each word said was filled with anger, once alone the fire raged out, it consumes me but it lashes out at everything but me. I willed it to burn hotter and hotter, I leave it to rage to consume the animals we killed.

The building burned in a sea of red, yellow and orange as we just drove off, not even caring if we were seen anymore. "I kept your place up," Bandit alerted me. "Thanks," but right now my mind is on my wife and why she wasn't here with me, how we were gone two entire years and for our friends and family it was a mere week.

My first night back three are dead, I sit in her room her Aunt let me in, ecstatic her niece would arrive soon. I just hold a picture of her and Layla, Bexley was beaming looking so fucking happy. I take it and another of her, it had to have been taken, Layla. Bexley was leaned up against a slab of concrete at the skatepark, but the sunset caught her in its glow, she looked perfect.

My mother's house was kept and she was crying when she saw me, saw the massive changes and hearing the story along with Vic. I give them both a look, "Bexley and I, well we're married don't alert anyone. Things here are much harder and our marriage is not legal here and now, but in 1495 it was," Vic just gave me a look, doubt he thought I was ever good enough for Bexley.

My cell buzz's the screen is the only light as I stare at the simple text. "Cleared,"

I give a simple answer "Train her, under lock and key,"

"Done," was his message as I sighed.

Just this morning I was pressing my lips to hers, as she looked like a vision. We shared the same bed for over a year and now I am in this bed alone, I was not eating pizza until she returned.

I left smokes in her locker along with a Snickers.

It was four weeks later to the very day, I was with the crew seeing Mikel dead, the very last of the ones who attacked when it felt like the Earth split open. I gave such a manic laugh, "Kai is back, let's go,"

Stronghold hit the gas, Layla was home and in the protection of the Commander, he was in my crew now and hell, he was welcome. "Where too,"

"No clue, but stay by Bexley's house. He might try and see if she has returned,"

Deke gave Becca Faith a look, she was nestled under his arm, shaking like a leaf. I groan, she was scared shitless. "Take her into the Commander and Jet Stream, tell them to protect her. Kai is after her now," Layla forgave but I was not making the mistake, if Bexley wanted her dead she was dead, I snap her neck like a twig.

We wait…


	14. Nine Weeks Later

**Yes. Another chapter. I am going to be finishing up my other stories soon. **

The size of sure darkness and enormity pressed down on me like a storm. It crushed me will tightening it in a vice. It seemed limitless like the sea such was the darkness that overwhelmed and chilled my skin. I endured like a pebble after lash and lash.

The rock is resilient and so am I.

I watched Mina and Gino leave via vessel to the new world, the first of many as I stated. I figured Ambala married and they traveled, or her child, I sleep in the very same bed feeling alone and angry. Not angry he left, angry I was here alone once again, I missed him and hated myself for that.

Sara and Gunner were the first to travel home to their family next Aria and Jackie left yesterday with Jennifer's warriors who invited me home, Freya she left and asked me to go with, but I took her home and returned to Warrens family.

I watched and learned what I could from every clan, I helped and thought of home and why I was still here. Warren said we just popped here at different times, but this is not the same, I was here and living each day. I left for a week hunting Kai's family, but those bastards disappeared into thin air, and with good reason.

Daro, held a small little girl, she had green eyes and a tiny nose, and he was in love, her brothers just snarled and grumbled at other males and I laughed this was how it began. I heard Peace was protective of the women he loves and it started here in Austria in the 14th century. I counted four months, writing daily and keeping my pack on me, even in sleep never knowing when it would happen. Willo, she tended to me, tea and warm cloths when I was very ill, "Need home," her accent thick.

"Yes," I worked with them day in and day out, helping and fighting.

**Five weeks.**

Nine weeks. I stood in the snow-fighting Kila, she tried to take Hela's place and lost, she came for vengeance while I was here. I was chosen as Hela's champion and after she fought for me, I wasn't going to disappoint her. The dagger met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a disturbing squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make Kila scream. I twisted the blade in my hands, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. Her skin was torn to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. Then, without warning, I jerked it into her back, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin. She was dead at my feet as my job here was finished, we eat and I rest.

While I was being shown how to carve ice, with Hela and her son Loki. I felt it, a tug, a harsher tug than it was like I was being dragged back, I just clung to the bag, everything was in here.

I kissed Wiklow, Ambala, and Bexi before I left to see my friends, just in case. And here I was going home, and this time every part of me wanted to. Wanted to see my husband, I loved him, and not having Warren has made me see something.

I vomited but it felt like I had been slammed into a wall, vertigo held me for some time, I cursed. "Fuck," clamoring to my feet seeing the empty room we had departed from, but it was dark.

The stillness of the air seemed to suck even the sound of my footfalls into the nothingness of the school. Even the machine doesn't make a peep, I walked from the room. I could describe it as creepy, but eerie was closer to it. Seeing the school like this was a tad scary, but I wasn't scared, my fingers touched the cold metal of my locker. I touched it and it popped open, inside was a picture of Warren, a pack of smokes, lighter, and my candy. I wasn't seen, which was good because it was horrifying to see me eat that candy bar.

With a flick of my finger, the smoke was lit as I glanced at the clock, it was four in the damn morning. Soon the school would be alive, wait I didn't know the day or year it was so it was now or never as I walked from the school. I was sure Kai returned and I was visiting him, just like with Peace, none but one or two knew where he lived.

I was the only person who knew that would cross him, where his mother's house was, granted he had an apartment, but he loved his momma, and I was heading that way. Warm thermals pushed me gently upward in a seemingly never-ending spiral. How could I ever land, why would I ever want to land? It was peace its self-ascending to the heavens, seeing the view usually bequeathed only to the birds, their birthright and domain.

I sit perched on the wall not but ten minutes later, his mothers' home was very nice with a nice stone walkway with potted flowers lining up to the front double doors. Shame I was going to destroy it, but she could rebuild if she lived that was, I was going to alert him I was back in a way he understood, pain. Standing my hand out feeling the fire flowing, it tingled but it snaked on the floor before it crashed into her front door, soon enough black smoke comes and the flames are seen as he comes running out with her in his bare arms. He wore boxers and nothing more, and my slipping reserve was fading, my damn this man was hot. The fire was out, and minimal damage was done as the EMT'S took his mother way.

A few new people showed, he was dressed and angry as the enforcement for heroes came, this was not an accident and we had coverage so her home would be perfect before she arrived home. I liked seeing his inner panic, I mean few knew where he lived and this was a new thing for him, fear. I laughed making him turn, "I'm back, Kai." My tone was kinda crazy as I flicked my smoke in his general direction.

"Bexley babe, get to the hospital now. A truce until you're better, go now," he cared more than he ever let on as I spoke again. "Wish you would have cared so much when we dated, but sadly fucking Becca Faith was what you did. No worries, you'll be seeing me soon," I take my leave from him, for now.

Warren, his memory had become a silhouette, as if he walked from a photograph and left behind blackness. There is an ache that comes and goes, always returning in quiet moments. I want so much to keep him close, to talk and laugh like we once did, and I know that his absence is down to me. I walked home, the sun was nearly rising, and people would wake soon enough.

I rather shower and dress before hell breaks loose.

It was strange, being here again after so long. Despite how long I'd been away, I still remembered everything about the place; the blue hydrangeas planted in the front yard, the soft tinkling of the wind chimes that reminded me of summer afternoons. I just slipped in through the window, no alarms nothing. My room was not filled with a sleeping blonde girl, it was just my room. I looked at my digital alarm clock it read in bright red, 6:02 am Oct 25th, 1998…

Eleven days in no way equals two years and twelve weeks, shit. The scar's everything remained, I aged and none around me have. I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I would never get that picture out of my mind. I turned the dial, engraved and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickled down my back. My eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing me the images like photographs ...

Dried and dressed in a black tee, dark blue jeans and my army green jacket seeing the house was empty, they go on a vacation? I knew now it was Friday and that Layla would be in school not on the beach, so around ten after a small nap, I walked into the garage seeing my baby Nova. She started with a purr, it was different using an actual bathroom and the bed felt wrong, but I knew every bed felt wrong and I was sleep-deprived.

Only minimal people are driving as I make my way around town, I was chain-smoking and heading to Dutch Bros. The line was two cars long as I waited, I ordered my normal. "A medium iced mocha, still want it made with chocolate milk but add in sugar-free Caramel- chocolate mac-white chocolate- and coconut," she smiled and joked around like I wasn't a freak with a scar from her ex on her face and neck. I never felt it, my being was solely on Warren who had been hurt, Kai scarred me. It wasn't the end of the world or so horrific, but it was there.

The first sip was heaven, the second was better as I finally did it, pulling the beacon up and taking the 107-H, it was clear skies and my timing was impeccable, they will be switching class right now as I landed on the small paved road that leads to the smaller student parking lot. My car was the perfect temperature as I was sitting in it wanting to bolt, the feeling of the hectic life was returning, and I missed the easy farming life we had. Figuring when school was done, I could move to the countryside of Alabama not far from Maxville but in the country away from the busy life.

My tone even to myself was snotty, "Come on, you killed, you time travel, walk into your school," I wasn't staying either, it wasn't silent but not loud either as classes are filled it was only lunch, yeah they would be here.

A few looked at me, I just look back in a threating way, but when I opened the doors and saw her red hair it nearly made me cry. Powers gawked at me, either because I was back and they didn't know or that I was smoking in her school…again.

I smiled calling out, "Anyone misses me," I didn't see my husband, I was tackled to the ground my drink skidding across the floor along with my hopes and dreams. The brown liquid like a trial, but another could be bought.

Will just hugged me, "For now my arrival is between us, the first to send a text I will murder," laughing because Will nearly dropped his cell, but his eyes say he will back me. I sit still smoking as they fire off rapid questions, but it is Powers who gained my attention. "Welcome back my dear, we will need a briefing,"

I knew the drill, "When I am ready, give me a few hours to see my family and we can talk," but I wasn't staying long just until lunch was over.

Layla was clinging to my arm, I was looking at Jennifer she was stunning but the purple scar on her neck had my attention. I noticed some on Mage too. "Who?" her eyes on mine, seeing what I was staring at.

"Kai's crew, they started to target us, one by one. Warren and his crew took care of them the moment he arrived home. Now how about my ancestors, Warren will not tell us a thing," she was so huffy as I smiled.

I nod my head, "Magenta, thank you for protecting Layla, I can see she was hurt but I am positive it was worse but she lived because of you. Aria your great grandmother many times down was awesome, man she was and she married Jackie. He isn't coming home, ever, he is long dead but still alive in you. Jen and Layla, step your game the fuck up, Hela and Freya are badass bitches, a shieldmaiden and a nature-loving badass. I mean seriously they left me in awe and you need to up your game to honor them," each looked shocked, Magenta was just staring at me with such emotion. Jennifer and Layla gave each other looks and knowing soon more detail would be given, but none pressed for more.

"Gunner was this tall beefy man; his wife Sara was this little pixie who named their first son William. Both badass but Will you do remind me of them both in new ways," he smiled at least to him he was something, and he wasn't his father. I couldn't take all their emotions and would have words with Magenta.

I stand, "Have a good day ladies, Magenta bring the crew we are having a meeting," I walked off knowing it was becoming too much. I never saw Vic either, fucker ditched as I drove off the school just sailing through the air, my Nova on Auto as I finally pulled my cell out while my GPS took me back to Dutch Bros.

I dialed Vic's cell.

His tone came on mid-first ring "Who is this?"

Answering, "Dutch Bros now," hanging up he either knew my voice or thought someone found my cell in my dresser. I took the wheel feeling the cool leather as I landed with a small jolt, it was time-consuming to be out and about. Dutch Bro's was dead in front of me parking was easy, the sun was bright, and the heat welcomed after being in the snow for so long. I held the small wooden figure Wiklow gave me, I was supposed to give it back when I returned but here, I stand after ordering my drink.

I turned hearing the unmistakable sound of tires sliding on the road, I just move to set my drink down, I learned fast. Vic was out and bolting to me, and this time I tossed myself on him my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. "Bexi, my god only eleven days and I missed you so damn much. But I do understand, it was worse for you, two years,"

I corrected, "Two years and twelve months for me, and you can never understand unless you vanish in time for years. It was like nine weeks after Warren left did I, but I'm home and sent Kai a message by burning his mother's house down with both them in it. But Kai just asked me to go to the hospital," Vic his emotions are everywhere, but he was so happy I was home. We talk and I regale some tails to him and he alerts me of things, I knew he would attack but didn't know how bad Layla was but he was firm on they took out the ones who did it.

He gave me another look, "Becca Faith, she turned on Kai. She had to be hidden and get medical treatment, he used his powers on her to get her to fall in line and you girl, you know how it hurts how it feels. She is with Deke now and helping us, but if you want her gone say so," I knew things changed but this I had to see.

I stand, "I want to see for myself that she has changed, are you in my crew or have you switched to Peace's crew," he gave me such a look, but right now nothing scared me as I was ready to just dip out of life.

"Always yours, are you going to faint?" he just knew. "Yup," but he just scooped me up before it could happen, his bike was faster than calling the EMT, so wasn't too surprised when an hour later his blood was being pumped into me, and a nice marrow smoothie was being transferred by cative through my neck, a new procedure technique but it worked. I give him a look as he stands guard. "You don't have to keep this up, you should be living life not using your life to supply me," I meant it, I hated him always doing this but his face crumpled.

"Its blood and marrow, and a kidney. I produce more and more where you don't, you only get to shut up and lay there because I am always going to be here," but one day one of us would be gone, and I prayed I was the first to go. He finally sits, "I think you should call your husband; we all have waited. But he has been a mess since he arrived," oh god no.

My face was burning up, "We're not married here, so shut it or I will shut it for you, Vic. I do love Peace and knowing him he is locating a way to where we're still married, but for now, he is in danger because of me. The life we left behind can't happen here, it was peace and this world is hectic. Since I have been back it has weighed me down, I was awesome then but now I am once again riddled with depression and extreme anxiety, that's not awesome," I loved this man, my best friend, my brother and seeing my words hurting him hurt me, his face crumpled.

Silence for some time, "He loves you, Bex, don't give that up for nothing. He will back you and you him, no this life is nothing compared to where you both came from, but he will bring you the balance you desire. He considers you married, hasn't alerted any but Jennifer and me about your wedding. Girl, he wears that ring still, and I see his on you, I suggest an upgrade," granted they are old and should be in a museum but his ring with a sapphire rest on my finger.

I turned feeling him here already, "Nice, I will find out who alerted him,"

"You feel him,"

"His emotions," Vic laughed, "You feel him close, he is on his way not even in the building, Bexi bear. Powers alerted the adults of your arrival and expect them all very soon, also you're in trouble for smoking in her school," shit, well I never warned her not to tell the adults.

Yawning, "Great, guess it best we get the debriefing over with. I mean our lines are safe, we aced our first mission and made serious history. Jackie ain't coming home, and now I have to tell his mother," Vic looked horrified but nodding his head.

"I'll go with, but why?"

I sighed, "Love he found real soul bond love, Aria is the ancestor of Magenta and they married and had some babies. Magenta is all we have now of him," it hurt, we grew up together and now he is our past and his descended our other best friend. "Good on him, he deserves to finally be happy," but I felt his pain, but the erratic emotions of Warren are overtaking everything. I was sitting up with Vic laying on the bed with me dozing when I knew he was here.

I knew I looked shitty and nothing can be done about it so, I rocked it just laying here with ice chips, but butterflies are eating the lining of my stomach. My eyes on the open glass door, I hated the ICU no privacy, his frantic emotions filled the doorway as much as his body did, he was this embodiment of anger and happiness. steps from the shadows, stealing my breath and the heat from my skin. Suddenly my defenses are just paper, a paper that is being soaked by the rapidly falling briny drops. Before I can draw in the air my body needs, I have melted into his form. I can feel his firm torso and the heart that beats within. His hands are folded around my back, drawing me in closer. I can feel my body shake as he holds me as close as possible. "When," knowing my answer was about to piss him off.

Answering anyways, "About three this morning,"

"But you managed to burn a house down, walk into our school chain-smoking and not message me,"

I knew this was going to happen. "Not like I have you on speed dial, Warren. How did you know I went to Kai's?"

He raised his brow at me, "My mother is in law enforcement for Hero's, it was deemed an attack and his mother's insurance covered it. Special unit five is there now fixing it, while she is on level five, two floors away from you. I was questioned but had an airtight alibi, I was with my mother when it happened. I was in bed," each word seemed annoyed and still hinting at anger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause you problems. I meant to burn him alive, but he was quick to get his mother out. I know you should have been told I arrived, but I warned the crew to say nothing knowing I was going to end up here. I was living life for nine weeks, it wasn't like you felt, it was nine weeks of being alone," I pulled the figure out, his eyes landed on it and a smile crept onto his face. "I was supposed to give this to Wiklow when I returned from Sweden, but I never made it back," I was still heartbroken over it, but he would understand.

Vic chimed in, "Wiklow?" it was a long story but he understood it and felt for us both.

His kiss is not at all the same as those movie stars, but one steeped in a passion that ignites. It is the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives in us all. And with it, he tells me that he is awake, connected within, that he embraces himself rather than hide as a copy of those romantic idols.

"You both have explaining to do, the council is here," my eyes turned to see the green eyes of my mother, her hair wild like mine as she rushed me, I missed her.


	15. BiBi

**Here is another chapter…**

My mother was crying as Aunt Summer held her, but again the consul was here and staring at us. Each made the room feel smaller, their scents filling the normally typical hospital smell in whiff's of Chantilly lace or Vanilla, even some old spice. Vic was up but still in my bed while Warren took a seat next to my bedside, the Commander sighed. "I thought it wise to get this over with so you both might recover and get on with your life, my little dove are you up to this," my Uncle coddled us, but not Will.

I shrug, "As I ever will be,"

I just lay back as BiBi's mother walked in with the destroyer with her. "Oh, hell no, that little snot is on the consul?" My eyes were wide as Warren gave me a withering look. "Still being mean to her, my god woman," his tone was deep and amused.

Her eyes landed on mine, "No but I am, and she is off school today and I do hate leaving her alone,"

I offered, "Leave her at McDonald's, in the ball pit," my mother slapped me as Aurora laughed. "I like you, Bexley," setting her daughter closer to Warren, she just cuddled up to my husband, going to yeet her. I just grasped Wiklow's figurine into my palm while staring at anyone but her. 

Warren was going into detail for over an hour when eyes turned to me, he left things out of course. I stated, "Just read our journal's, I brought them back. Look it was harsh, but peaceful unlike here. I was finally happy there, no depression, no raging anxiety people were nice and not so greedy. Finally, we can't kill Kai," Vic was the single person who didn't give me a look, BiBi just kicked her tiny feet. 

Warren was angry, so many emotions raging around me.

I snapped, "Everyone calm down, I can't deal with the overload of your emotions," Vic was on me, his arms around me his words whispered into my ear pushing his calming emotions to me. Warren his halted fast, his voice so dangerous. "Everyone calm down now, or I will escort your ass from this hospital via her window. I don't care who you're," his fingers touched my arm and my panic eased more and more.

Vic cut in, "Kai, cursed her, she is connected to him,"

BiBi spoke, "So is Warren-" my body reacted moving fast from the bed and covering her little mouth. I seethed, "SHUT IT, CHILD," 

Vic and Warren just cracked up, but she said enough that they all looked at us. "You hated Mr. Peace and now it looks like he would attempt to murder each of us in turn if we upset you. My darling what happened," my Auntie gave me a smirk as my eyes narrowed in her direction.

I talk but not giving real answers, "We just spent two years in the past together, everything changed for us during that time. Well changed for me, he already had the emotions and feelings. Look we did the dirty work, not one of you could have lived back then but we did, and we made it work. Our lines are safe and mixed, Jackie stayed and married Aria who is Magenta's great however many times back grandmother. I have been gone two years and twelve weeks right now in my head I am a damn adult," Magenta walked in right than with a coffee in hand, her smile bright, I noticed it right then she had minuscule changes, her eyes changed from an odd brown to more hazel with darker hues, her nose more like Jackie's, chin had a dimple now and a slightly bigger chest area, might be shorter but I couldn't tell for sure.

I glanced at him, "Do you notice it Warren," my eyes darting to her and he gave a nod. "Yes my first few days back, I saw her eyes have changed, her chin and she is a few inches shorter," sipping the sweet liquid.

But right now, everyone is so engrossed in the journal's, only small sighs or gasps are heard. My mother slammed her head on the table as BiBi laughed. "They're married," 

"No, only then were we. Here that shit ain't legal," my saving grace, but I knew I wanted to be with him and wanted to stay married but Kai was after him now. He was hurt and angry, but he says nothing just leaves with his mother behind him, right before she left she glanced at me and saw the pain I couldn't hide.

She was gone behind him, that little destroyer crawled into my bed. "I don't understand why you act this way. You love him, you belong together, is it the bad guy who makes you want to stay away. He can't die, but we can put him away like your father," my father?

I gave my mother a look, her face was so pale she looked ready to hit the floor herself. "Where is my father?" was under the impression he left us years ago but now it seemed I was lied to.

She finally gave in answering, "He is in high max, he killed, he was doing very bad things and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want you hurt because he loved you so much if he loved anything it was you. We agreed to say he left so you didn't have to know what he had done," her tone was heartbreaking and made it so hard to even be mad at them both, but I was not to be coddled any longer.

"Fine. I'll deal with it. Anything else, are we getting our actual pictures in the hall or just the painting's?"

Uncle smiled, "Painting's, they're perfect. My dear, your marriage is still legal because we're hero's and BiBi said you're destined and only will it be sealed when you consummate your valid marriage," my head spun as Vic winced seeing my face.

He sounded numb, "She is married at sixteen, Peace, a great guy but is nearly nineteen. BiBi, are they meant to be?" 

She just kicks her feet and gives a yes, Kai would kill him. "Kai will do everything in his power to kill Warren because we're married and I can't allow that. Yes, Kai loves me but it is obsession and power-hungry, I'm a battery," my mother looked grim as she held her sister's hand, the Commander and Jet stream both had the same expression. 

Aurora spoke, "Mr. Masters does love you, he never meant to fall for you but he has and he will refuse to let you go. Love is not fickle for us," it wasn't, once I was in love with Warren my body reacted even when my brain is trying to stop it from happening. 

One by one they leave until Magenta and Vic are the single ones here with me. I am resided in my new life, "Married now aye, he hot too," Magenta waggled her brows as my heart raced. 

"Vic take her home, both of you see you tomorrow. Pretty sure they are releasing me than,"

If you run a long way, your muscles would need a rest to recover... and the same is true of the brain. Low mood is a simple request for rest and shelter from your emotional "muscle," you just "ran" a long way for the sake of others.

Summer comes fast, as the music turned up to full volume. The sky blazes blue and the sun is a celebration of yellow, free and bright. The trees rise to the occasion, donning their best verdant hues, and everywhere are the flowers, the scattered rainbow that they are. Warren and I had a single week left of school until summer break, so I never showed and was given an A+ in every class since I was still recovering, or so mom said.

Saturday, has me sitting under the umbrella at Dutch Bros. The shade bequeathed the grass a dappled hue, one that changed in the warm summer breeze. Together with the bright patches, it made a picture, the branching pattern that is life, ever stretching onward and upward. I just stared off when Jennifer, Layla, and Magenta finally have their drinks and take a shaded seat. Jennifer was always worried, "Still haven't seen Warren, Vic said he has though and Will too," her tone light and airy as she smiled.

I just stayed silent.

A fruity voice cut in, "May I sit with you," she was smiling when Layla offered Becca Faith the extra chair, all eyes focus on me as I removed my sunglasses to stare at her.

I asked, "You're lucky, cross me again and Kai will look like a saint,"

She nodded, "Crystal clear, and I know what I stood to lose and what I have found," Deke, she found Deke and that was a good find right there.

I wore his ring still, right now my eyes are on it when the hair on my neck stands on end, in a bad way I just stand and turn to see Kai watching us laughing. I brace my arm back pushing Becca Faith and Layla behind me as Magenta stood dead in front of Jennifer who paled further seeing my ex.

I just stood firm; he was going to have to go through me to get to any of them. "What do we ladies owe the misfortune of your company?" I asked as Jennifer was letting her fingers fly across the pad, Vic would be here soon. His temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. But right now he just smiled, "Getting a coffee, my love. Not here to fight there is time enough for that, I learned my lesson fast with two hurtful betrayals," his eyes on the shaking girl behind me, I just smiled at him.

Winking, "Jackie and Becca Faith finally got some taste, she runs in my husband's crew now and Jackie well we will never see him again," his eyes touch Mage who snarled and he chuckled. 

The way he licked his lips was alluring, "You know you and I are connected, Bexley Babe. Don't ever think I will allow you to be happy with him, you are mine, you were mine first and always will be and you know it deep down. A stupid Hero law now I wonder if I could get it overturned because you and I connected first," I let anger win, my foot hit the edge of the table sending it sailing into his gut. He and the table slammed snapping the tree clear in half. 

Snarling, "You cursed me, I will die before I give into you," but fear caught me, could he do as such.

He was up shaking in anger, I stepped back a vortex opening behind me, it would lead into my room. "Go now," Magenta just shoved the three girls in. "Shut it, they went through," best I had her as his friends are arriving.

His crew would attack like a mob, Magenta and I, we backed the other and we worked well together. She moved left and I sidestepped laying my fist into some new guy much of his old crew were killed. My body was agile as I flipped back landing behind the chair and sending it hurling at the girl who was now pinned down. I cocked my head and black tendrils shot out and aimed for Kai who dodged them, faster and faster.

His face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his tree-trunk neck strained. His words were spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gunfire. "You will fall in line, or the next time it will be me. I will not take you easy, I will make it hurt," Without wiping the spit from my ashen face I leaned closer, perfectly composed and uttered just three words, "I don't care." His fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chill autumn breeze, then he exploded with unrestrained fury. His fist slammed into my face, and his body on mine the next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.

I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips, I finally snapped back my body contorting, my elbows crashing down on his arms. His hold lessened and he went sailing back, I was unsteady as Magenta backed me once again. I could taste blood and saw red seeing my husband coming to but his hand was in Hilary's. 

A tide of red and this time Magenta jumped to her left avoiding what was coming, I swung my arm back snatching up the table and it went flying passed Kai who was laughing now. The blue metal table caught him sending him and his new fling back, rage, I was filling with rage.

Rage builds like deep water currents. I storm his way Magenta was now back with me, "Calm, Bex," but nothing was going to calm me now, it started pouring rain and thunder cracked the ground. My fist nailing Kai in his nuts before I slugged him in passing, but now I stood like an inferno in front of my husband. I tore the ring off, "Expect papers, our marriage is fucking legal and I want fucking out," his face paled.

He was up, "Bexley, no. I was trying to piss you off," but he sees I was fighting, and the fact Kai was now unsteady on his feet his hands covering his groin. 

Vic arrived late, he was at work by his clothes, he was facing me his brown eyes locked on mine. "Calm your shit, now. You could hurt others, calm. I am here and always will be but you need to calm, take deep breathes for me. Magenta, get her a smoke. Kai and Warren get the fuck away from her," he was dragging me away from them from anyone who I was in danger of hurting.

"We have to go, now," I knew the elder Heros are on the route so, I slammed my foot on the gas and blew through a few red lights with Vic on his bike next to me. I just head home and when I walked in Jennifer and Layla are cooking dinner and laughing, so I just shake the anger off and smile. 

Jennifer made Vic so happy, Bandit and Mage, Will and Layla all so matched but here I sit at midnight. By midnight the darkness is almost absolute, only a smattering of luminous stars scatter the heavens. Even the moon has waned to almost nothing and I cannot see even my hand in front of my face. Streetlights dot the sidewalks as my friends are all crashing here, but I sit on the roof of my house just staring at the stars.

The starry night above was better than any software imitation. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that greeted the ancients, the same one's Warren and I gazed at on long nights, the same ones that would be there in millions of years.

I nearly pissed myself hearing her tiny girly voice chime in, "Hello," the destroyer was on my roof.

I asked her, "Shouldn't you be tormenting your hamster, BiBi. Or perhaps sleeping like everyone else who isn't me," she just sits next to me, this child was going to give her mother a heart attack doing this stupid shit.

She was serene and it unnerved me to look at her for too long, "I couldn't sleep and knew you needed someone and I am someone," she was as close as she could get to me, I looked down at her a slight chuckle. 

She was something alright, "You are going to put your mother into an early grave, little girl. I'm fine just something you will deal with when you grow up, men troubles, but hopefully not as hectic as mine," she was not horrible, but she was the one who sent me back in time.

"No thank you. Warren looks for you but only knows where your Aunt lives, are all men so cruel and stupid?" 

Nodding my confirmation.

I sigh, "Well Kai loves me, and I know Warren does too, but I hate both. So, Beatrice who do I end up with, make my life just a tad easier if possible," she growled at me. "I don't like that name," her arms folded across her chest pouting.

I laughed, "Come on, time to go home and to bed," picking her small body up and jumping from the roof, she thought it was wild but it had to end as I tucked her into the passenger seat before I clicked her buckle.

'I'm nine not two,"

"Could have fooled me," I shut her door my feet on the wet cement as I slide into the driver's seat, I drove off heading down the lone road since at this time of night only rotten people were up causing trouble, or people going to work or getting off. She was staring at me, "Yes?" my question didn't shock her, and I doubted anything could.

"Warren, you end up with Warren. But Kai he doesn't make it very easy, I get flashes of him behind bars at times and others he is chasing you," that was not great news. "Can I change this?"

"If you want, life is of free will, but Warren is your equal and stupid," she was not lying as she pointed to Hawthorne lane, "Right," she ordered but this lead us into town my head just hit the seat. "Where you leading me too," not a question.

"I never had Dutch Bros, they are closing soon," like in ten minutes it was Saturday so they closed at one. But let me give this girl something good, pulling into the drive-through. "Don't spit in our drinks, I tip good, my normal and the destroyer will have a small Ninja frost, double blended with whip," she just entered it into the tablet as I scanned my debit and pulled forward. 

"I like mint,"

Retorting, "That's good, now where do you live,"

I was going to murder her, "Across the street from Warren," I didn't know where that was either. "That is where," but her eyes are on the drink that is being handed through the window, childlike curiosity took her away.

I felt for her, with drinks in hand we drive off into the night when I asked her. "Do you ever get to just be a normal little girl?" her face looked sad.

"No, my mom tries though,"

That had to blow, it is hard being the odd girl out, "I'm sorry, that must suck but it is never too late to just have fun," my words seem louder since it was dark and the car was already silent. 

"You can help me?"

I gave, "Sure," but I was already far from normal and didn't know how to be normal, but she just smiles and starts to devour her Ninja while I took a left onto Hammer drive, she pointed to the house on the left, a tall woman was standing outside with Willow Peace and her little bitch ass son when I pulled into the drive. "A welcoming party," lighting my smoke before picking her up and taking her from my Nova.

I nodded at Aurora, "BiBi showed up at my place, got her a drink before getting her ass home," her mother was already fussing over the girl as she took her into her arms. "Thank you, Bexley, she talks about you so often. Thank you so much for having girl time with her, but she is now grounded," the firmness in her tone was funny. 

I was backing away trying to avoid another confrontation, "Bex, please talk to me,"

I asked, "BiBi, what did we learn about Peace?"

She didn't miss a beat, "That he done messed up, he a man child, stupid but hot," I didn't teach her the hot part, she thought he was hot. "BiBi, I can tell you have a small crush," she laughed and the elder women covered their smiles.

"But he sees only you," 

I walked away from them my voice trailing behind me, "And Hilary, Grace, Veronica, Jennifer, that random redhead, and the list goes on and on, see you later shorty," I knew he was following me but didn't want to cause a fuss with BiBi watching, she was a child. 

His finger dip with just enough force to turn my body to face him, "I allowed it this one time, next your ass will end up in high max via the vortex. Look, Peace, you left before hearing everything you let your own emotions overtake you. Kai, he will not give up and you are his target as long as we are married. So Monday I am getting a divorce," I was firm on this but his face turned soft. 

"You do love me, look I can take Kai you should have faith in me," I did more than he knew.

I say in a tired voice, "I do, but can your mother?" he understood now, she was a walking target but with his sudden distraction, I slide into my Nova a peeled out heading home once again.


	16. Losers

**Do not own Sky High. Here is another chapter.**

I stood talking to Edith, my mother was not here, but I was and so was Kai. Looking like a cold drink of water in a tight fit black tee and dark jeans, his tattoo's and muscles on display.

"This is very complicated, Bexley. You have a connection with Masters and Peace. For now, not even I can fix this but a Judge can," she sounded sorry too.

I sighed, "I want a divorce and the curse this bitch placed on me removed," she nodded in agreement. "That I can fully understand, I am rushing this, but it is going to take time. But we have someone who can remove the curse," I cut her off. "Don't say his name or location, he will end up dead if you do," my finger pointing at Kai who snarled at me.

He spoke low, "A Judge has to award me right's, and this girl knows it, you feel me you always know my emotions and location. That is how you knew I was fucking that slut, Becca Faith," he wasn't fucking lying.

I wanted to cry as rage-filled my belly. I felt my ears getting hot. I glare at him then spat out "HOW DARE YOU?"

He sneers at me then laughs only adding fuel to my wrath.

"You think this is funny?" I snap.

He glares at me with hatred in his cruel dull eyes. "You are an extremely stupid girl. Aren't you?"

Our heated quarrel continues. It was a war of words and who can hurt the other one worse. Both of us at each other throats like savage hungry dogs fighting over dominance.

Edith the poor girl was calling enforcement to stop the madness, Kai stood in front of me his eyes locked on mine. But a sudden jolt of anger hit me, and I turned seeing Vic and Warren coming our way. "My fucking day can get worse,"

Edith leaned over the counter, "Girl you have all these guys," she blushed. Retorting to her crimson face. "The skinny pothead is my best friend, and Peace is my husband, for now. I need the curse removed and divorce papers stat," her eyes on the now three men converging around me each with hate-filled looks.

I tried to slink away but Warren just wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him, "Good morning, love," Than his eyes land on Edith, "I want to file an objection to the divorce, she is only doing it because of this walking waste of space. Hey there, Kai, I have your girl and it is going to stay that way," my eyes plead with Vic, I know he wants to argue and thinks Peace is a safe bet.

But he cuts in, "We should all think about Bex, and what she wants,"

Both smirked, I was with both at one point. Moving from his grasp, "Dear God, you two are going to put me in an early grave. Guess what my body is doing just fine with that, file the papers Edith," my eyes on my Godmother Jet Stream and my Auntie Freya walking this way all done up in super suits.

"You called my Aunt and Godmother. Great," at least no trouble would be had with them. "Bexley, I thought your mother said not to go through with this," Auntie smiled at me.

"My life, my body, my rules," was retorted and Jet Stream nodded her agreement.

Both looked at the three men, "Very complicated my JuJu bee, only a Judge can issue you what you desire. And even he will see who you bonded with first, what is really in your heart," I knew something along the lines of this. She finished, "He might order you to spend time with each, in turn, to see if your heart sways," I yelped my body getting air, but Vic just catches me holding me close.

He spat, "Time with Kai, Freya, he tried to have your daughter killed. I can't see reason or logic with that," Auntie glared at Kai but her words are absolute. "I have no say, but if Warren wants her, and truly loves her he better fight for her heart. Now Bexley, get out of here and listen to your mother, NOW," she was angry, so I light another smoke.

Snapping more to myself, "Mad at me, no be mad at crazy ass one and two. I am trying here," Vic was rubbing soothing circles on my back as her voice echoed again. "PUT IT OUT," I just grumbled but walked faster never putting it out, I can feel them both behind me keeping the peace for now. If either acted in a foul way the Judge would see them as un-fit, Warren was looking like heaven in a deep red tank top and jeans, I noticed he always wore the same old boots paired with a thick chain that landed in his back pocket.

His hair was pulled back and he was going for the same look, like knocking her dead look, and I was more in tune with Warren and that was at least going to get the curse removed and then I could file more papers. I just turned my hands bracing on their chest, "Listen well, I will run and disappear before I get one on one time with you. You made your bed regarding me Kai, you cheated, you lied, you tried and failed to kill my friends and family in two different eras. I doubt any Judge would say yeah, he is the one for you, yeah not happening. Warren, I explained to you why I was doing this and hello here you're trying to fight me on it,"

He smiled at me, and all those feelings rushed back. "I will continue too; I love you and am going to fight him and you if need be every step of the way. You make me want to be better, you already have made me better and we're going to have another wedding,"

Vic pointed to his watch, "I have zero time, I am headed to High Max to see my father,"

Warren reached out, "You want me to come?" my eyes flicker to Vic who was beaming. "Sorry, best friend, brother, donor, and sexy beast out do husband and a crazy-ass ex-boyfriend who doesn't get her point," his warm brown eyes filled with the humor he was dishing out.

Both snarled at him, "Look at me then look at you, you skinny pothead," Vic made such a show of it too, moving around both of them. "Yeah, Bexley should have said yes to me in kindergarten," he wasn't scared of either of them as we laughed walking off towards my Nova. As the car engine swung on to the lone country roads, I relished the roaring winds that twirled in her long hair and whistled in my ears. "Girl, you in deep," he was right.

"Yeah, but Warren is my husband, we are bonded, and the emotions are there any judge will see that. But then his past, he is an std factory, he is dangerous to the extreme. Kai, cheated, moved time to kill my friends and family, had them nearly killed here. I will call in every favor from my Uncle to enforce my will," playing dirty was my thing, I wasn't just like my mother.

I have never been here; it was very isolated, and I could feel the power radiating from not only the building. But the people residing here, I bulked "Fuck, the power here is massive it is vibrating in my bones," every hundred feet is a checkpoint until we are allowed into the main building, a kind-looking old lady was smiling at us waving us forward.

"Just stay still, it is only a tiny prick,"

I asked, "Are we talking about Vic's dick?" he slugged my arm, it pulsed with pain. "I will have you know-"holding my hands up laughing as the pain was raging in my poor arm. "Spare me the gory details," our dynamic was like this and she giggled at us.

It didn't hurt, "Oh, Miss. Danvers. Guess your mama finally told you, your father has been on his best behavior since he heard you were coming,"

"You should take a page from his book, Bex. I mean smoking in the courthouse," she eyes me in disbelief. I pushed it, "Can I smoke in here?" a firm no.

She just checked us in, "Come back," she left us with some beefy guy who was stone-faced, he looked like he needs some bran muffins. I have been in maze's that didn't give me a headache as we turned this way than a sharp left or right. In the end, we are lead into a garden area with shaded tables, at least this was not going to be uncomfortable.

He wrapped his arm around me, leading me forth to where a man stood. He was tall with darker brown hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. "I'm short and no tan, you think this was fair?" Vic was chuckling when we arrived in front of my father, it had been five years since the last time we saw each other.

I want to speak but all I can do is croak, "Don't lie, not again." His mouth paints a soft smile and he nods once before folding me in his arms again. It was not new but the feeling had been forgotten, Vic just sits waiting for us to sit as well.

I do right next to him, "We only did what we thought best for you, Bexley. You have always been our pride and joy; you continue to be as such. I see your mother twice a week and we both do nothing but talk about you and what is happening in your life. But seem's you have been having troubles," his head nodded at something behind me, I didn't turn maybe he saw a homie getting a visit.

Vic coughed, I answered shooting Vic a loathing look. "Well yes, my health just won't get it's shit together. I am not given the glory I deserve being Killjoy, shame really," he smirked. "I heard of your travels, I am so proud of you. But what about young Masters and Mr. Peace," something in his tone caught my ear.

I asked, "You say Kai's name as if you like him as a human because I don't. He cheated on me, he is cruel and tried to off Layla," my father's eyes narrowed. "I do know him, and I do not dislike him, but Mr. Peace I do. I get on very well with their fathers who I went to school with,"

"Well, thankfully my horrid love life isn't in your hands," more sarcastic then meant. "No it is not, it resides in yours my darling," he was right in the end. I watched him, Vic turned following dads eyes and groaned.

He yelled out, "Losers," before turning back to me cocking his head behind us. There are times my brain fries up. It's no excuse I know; I own my behavior. I try to help, try to be good, and then a trigger is flicked. My emotions turn - cold, fearful, anxious... I back away, flee or strike out at someone who loves me. In these moments I am least proud of who I am, for I fail to be the warrior I was born to be, the strong woman. I regret so much, but right now it was that I turned around seeing Warren and Kia, both at tables with their fathers. "They followed me," my head shaking as both are glad that my dimwitted ass finally looked over.

"And here they come my darling,"

I stay seated absorbing the heat of the day, "That's great," lighting up another smoke, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. "My love," it was Warren but Kai cut him off. "Excuse me Peace, Bexley babe,"

I stormed up, "Leave me alone, I am here with my father you cock juggling thunder cunts,"

The elder villains all burst out laughing, "Bex, I already had visitation with my dad like every Monday," Warren smiled.

He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, I guess he gets that a lot. It wasn't what he said though, his words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of his tones – luxurious and warm. He must be a baritone. "Father this is my wife, Bexley Danvers. Bex, this is my father Barron," pleasantries are a must as he hugged me.

I eyed Kai, "Your dad is dead, who is this,"

Smirking, "My father, my step-father was killed by the Commander," both men eyed me, "She seems very nice," his father spoke like him, the same tone.

"I am, now if you men can excuse me. I hate most of you," pointing at Kai who just shrugged. "I deserve as much, it is good to see you once again Mr. Danvers," he hugged my father making my jaw drop, it was very unattractive my mouth open staring at this travesty.

Warren must have known something was up with me, "I refused to bow down to him, while the three men standing with me did as such. I do not follow anyone," his dark eyes on my father.

Snapping out at my father, "Seriously you got issues with him for that, well damn," I was ready to bolt and Vic just took my hand. "Come on Bex, this is a little too much for you to deal with. See you later Warren," I was being dragged away by force.

Warren groaned, "I lied, I will follow one single person, that is my wife. See you, dad," Warren walked out right behind us as I was fuming mad, he liked Kai and not Warren.


	17. Attack on BiBi

**Here is another chapter…**

My head was racing, and I knew who could help a girl out, Jennifer, Becca Faith, Magenta, and Layla are chilling in my room when I pulled on some tattered Vans. "You leaving?" Layla asked still skimming through her Better Homes and Garden's magazine.

I countered, "We all are, let's go," I should have dressed better was walking around in torn black jeans that have seen better days with my bright tie-dye bikini top. My hair was in a bun when we walked from my house none questioned where we were heading now, just going with the flow. 

Jennifer cocked her head once I turned onto Warrens's street, she raised a perfect brow at me. "Picking BiBi up poor tiny destroyer never gets to be normal and we all know how that feels. He lives across the street from her," so many coos are heard, at least I could help her like this other than that I wasn't good for much else. I refuse to see my father and mother tore him a new ass, she liked Peace and not Kai.

I was thinking the girl be outside waiting but we all slide on out and head to her door, it was painted a pale blue with white trim. The doorbell must have a new battery. The sound is harsher than the morning alarm wake-ups in a head-ache inducing kind of way. "God that's loud," but a small girly laugh was heading our way when I turned seeing Warren leaning in his doorway watching us wearing only swim trunks. I noted Will's truck, Vic's motorbike, and two other cars parked in his drive. 

I just wave turning back to the now open door seeing BiBi peaking from her mothers legs, "Come to steal your daughter," laughing as BiBi was out the door and running to my Nova, "Home by nine, please," I checked the time it was two in the afternoon, nine was doable.

"Sure, will do,"

I was going to be a positive role model, or that was what I was telling myself. BiBi was waving franticly to Warren who beckoned her to come over and she turned to me with a smile. "No," but she was running her long hair flying as Layla laughed. "You would have done the very same, let's go get her," she was right as we were flying behind her, Warren left his door open after he and BiBi walked in knowing we be after the girl.

"Jennifer find him," she pointed to the back yard, it was nice, BiBi was in the grass when I saw Vic and the rest in the pool. Warren was sitting with BiBi, but we aren't staying, I have plans for her and sitting here was not one of them.

"Come on, destroyer," she bounced off her chair taking my outstretched hand. "Can we get McDonald's?" 

"No, that shit will kill you. No worries we girls will feed you," but my husband wraps me in his arms. "I love to see you tonight, we could just go walking, drive to the beach, stay at home and watch tv. It doesn't matter much to me," I had to pick my poison and it was him, over and over again it be him. 

Our eyes locked together and in his, I saw my soul, "I will be dropping her off around nine," nodding before his lips pressed into mine, so warm and the feel of them had me once again craving more and more from him. 

So I just drag BiBi before anything more can happen, I kind of had plans she was sheltered and homeschooled like a lot of us. I figure she needed to branch out of her comfort zone as we pulled into Sadies Salon. She was unsure but we just drag her in, "Sadie, here she is, the works and we already talked about her hair," Sadie was an older Heroine who retired and opened this salon, which I love.

We plan more while the three women work on the destroyer, "Mall and Pizza locomotion, I know she has never been there. And look at her clothes, like a tiny old person," our eye son her pressed trousers and pale-yellow blouse with white keds on.

This will not do, we all agreed and chipped in more money for this demon child to have a good day. Her nails are all pastel along with her toes and her hair was rocking, in various shades of pastel, pinks, purples, blue, green, and yellow all colored her silvery hair. It was trimmed and she was sporting some bangs, but it fitted her face perfectly. "Come on, we aren't done yet," but she was smiling her fingering messing with her hair while Jennifer handed out Dutch Bros, this time she was drinking a double blended Dragon Slayer frost with the whip. 

It was the biggest shopping mall in Alabama. A moving platform ran along all the walkways in both directions just like in the airports. There was a shuttle service from the far ends of the car parks to the entrance and food outlets were scattered throughout instead of being on one courtyard. Professional shopping guides were smiling at every entrance, always ready for more business. We girls stepped inside, BiBi holding her hands out to the petals raining down from the clear ceiling. They were virtual, of course, they were... 

First was Hot Topic and Spencer's, she found some choice clothes that we all thought she rocked. A pair of pastel Vans is now on her feet as we used the restroom to pull on some faded blue jeans and a white top, pairing it with a pastel vest. She had wide eyes and we nearly went into every shop we each held a bag including BiBi she loves Clarrie's and forever 21, but by six she was hungry and her stomach let us know, but she was tired too. 

Now Pizza Locomotion was a great pick, it was filled with kids civilian, future heroes/heroines too. It was two stories and there was enough of us she wouldn't be left alone, we all wore the same look seeing her face morph into pure joy. Her eyes up to ours, "Let's get her some tokens, only playing for a little then we eat and play some more," she nodded and together we run to the small machine. Each putting money into it, she just held the small bucket. "Keep putting the tokens in it," I was about to put in another dollar when a twenty was shoved in, I was so excited and the girl's emotions overtook me that I started blocking anything more out. 

Warren, Bandit, Will, Deke, and Vic are standing behind us. "Came to enjoy some pizza," he followed me. "Lies, I can tell," but BiBi is beaming with a filled bucket. "Play now?" her eyes darting around.

"Yup, let's go," but I wanted her to make friends so I just felt around for a kid or few with power, she wouldn't fit in with a civilian, not her. We played Skeet ball, basketball when a little boy and girl walked up watching her play alone, yes they're siblings and what I have been looking for. Smiling, "You two like to join BiBi?" putting some tokens in. 

"Yes please," they say together, creepy little things. But we all stand back and watch them playing together, they moved on to another wack a mole game, a token fall, and precision before it was time for her to eat.

I honestly hated to break them up, "BiBi, you can come back but right now we need to eat," she gave me a nod. "If you're wanting we can play after, if not that's okay," the twin's mother smiled giving me a yes.

Jay spoke first, "I would like to play again, we have to eat too," he leaned in and I stepped forward on instinct, but he hugged her as Layla was snapping photos left and right. Warren said he already ordered so it should be coming, I just slide in BiBi was next and then Warren. 

She was rambling on and on, reminding us all of Layla.

Asking BiBi to sit today is like trying to tell a fire not to burn. Her eyes are alight, her every muscle needs to move, to dance, to jump. She chatters and observes giggles and jokes. Everything tickles her as funny and if there is one idea coming from her mouth there are seven more queuing up in her mind. We just sit back and watch her when the food is served, Pizza, fries, mozzarella sticks and salad. Without thought, I plated her pizza with sides of each and she dug in, the red sauce was smeared on her face. I nibbled, for the most part, Vic was ordering more since the boys ate more than us girls combined. "Play?" she begged, and I give in, I jumped the bench behind us and she copied but not as smooth as myself. "Ya'll eats, I got her," taking our leave to finish up the last of her game tokens. 

I asked her, "Having a good time?"

"The very best," her eyes tired but bright as I leaned against the wall watching her Jay and his sister Jessika playing a racing game. My stomach rolled in discomfort my eyes scanning because he was here, Warren was like fresh breath and Kai was like a breath of stale air, it made my stomach roll. I smiled, "BiBi, we have to go," the twin's mother agreed. 

"Can we make arrangements for a play date?" she asked as I passed her my cell number. "Any time," smiling as BiBi was still smiling in all her excitement, she pointed to a corner and there he was watching us. "Oh crap, I have somehow fucked up and placed you in danger," I whispered to myself, she just held my hand but her smile was fading. "Sorry, BiBi just wanted you to feel normal," I say as we make our way down to the crew. 

Soft-spoken, "Thank you, I never had this much fun and they are going to text you and ask for another day we can play. I am going to marry Jay," Oh hell no. 

"Oh, hell no," I say turning back to find the little guy who thought he was worth her, and it hit me, I wanted a child at some point. "Fuck come on," she skipped to Warren, her body flying into his arms as she whispered in his ear. Who would have ever known he was good with kids, but hell he was.

His face was cold now as his eyes traveled to the next level, Kai was leaning over the railing a well-placed smirk on his face. The boys moved in but I grabbed Warren's shoulder, "Not with BiBi right here, time to go," I felt it, it was so hard for him to just leave Kai here, but he wrapped his arms around me and together we walked out. I felt it rolling Kai was angry but I push it back down.

BiBi is in and yawning up a storm, "Look who is tired, who else thinks it is her bedtime," every hand raised including hers as I drove her home, it wasn't a very long drive as we pulled into her driveway seeing her mother standing in the open doorway waving. 

I hoped she didn't murder us for the hair dye and clothes as the boys arrived behind us, Jennifer directed them to get the bags and carry them in. But her mother was fussing over her tired little girl, "look at you BiBi, so grown and happy," her fingertips slender and loving as she touched BiBi's hair. 

"Teeth and bed, go now," her mother let out a soft laugh as we all walked in dropping bags and seeing her watching us with eyes that saw far more than any of really wanted. "Thank you, and no her hair and clothes do not bother me, young Bexley. It suits her," her eyes traveled up to the little girl who was watching us with blue foam falling from her mouth onto her yellow jammies.

I smiled, "Great, see you both and thank you for not killing us. See you BiBi," she waved yelling. "Yes, very soon," laughing as Warren just picked me up and carried me across the street to his house.

His mother was up and her music was blaring at godly levels as we walked in, "Hey mom, you have met my wife," she laughed. "I have, welcome, Bexley," she, my mother, my Aunt, Aroura, and Jet-stream form the Sirens the world's most powerful females. 

His arms never leave me, as the rest chill and watch a movie, but he and I are in the kitchen locked together as Still the one by Orleans played. "You going to stop with the divorce yet,"

"Maybe,"

It was Thursday, I was once again at Warrens house the judge granted me the removal of the curse it would be done within the week, so finally life could get on track. But right now, I was enjoying this, being loved and his fingers trailing in my hair, it soothed and relaxed me. He was watching Freddy while I just laid next to him texting Vic, my levels have finally become stable.

His voice broke through, and his smile said he had been trying to get my attention for some time. "Are you hungry?" he was amused at me. "I could eat a little, but not much," never being hungry or not having a real appetite caused fear in him, I caused fear in him when nothing else has.

His mother's kitchen is neat, the kitchen tiles are the calling of the ocean with their swirls of cyan and royal blue. I asked, "What are we going to make?" 

He retorted with his head in the fridge his body was bent down looking into the massive fridge. "Nothing big,"

So here we're my ass was on his mother's polished countertop while he was dropping frozen Lumpia into the EVOO. It was small and smelled good, but he started to reheat the Pancit and making a lot. But in the end, he ate like a pig and looked like a god in return, because he worked out I figured. He turned his warm eyes drifted over me, "Do you want kids?" I wanted to be honest.

Answering, "Part of me does, Wiklow, BiBi, Bexi, and Ambala gave me the desire too. But half says no, I have health issues that I rather not pass down to my child because it makes life very hard to live," trying to use a soft tone, knowing he wanted kids in our future. It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Wherever I moved, that silence followed, always watching never fading. My own, personal shadow. But he finally spoke while handing me a small plate, "Come on let's eat, I understand where you're coming from. Not wanting to pass down a hard life, but we never know if it would be passed down. Right now, we're young and kids aren't about to happen, but for now, let's just enjoy each other," this I was okay with, no major decisions had to be made today we are young even if married. It was stated we had to consummate our marriage before the year was out or it wouldn't be validated. 

Soon we are cuddled back together as the movie played but doubt either of us is watching it, it was simply background noise. He kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as their breaths mingled. Running my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and now I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

Like a baseball bat being slammed into my gut, emotions hit me, not his nor mine. Dread owns me, pushing against me like an invisible gale, attempting to reverse my steps back to my bed. Dread has my stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. Dread sets my face like rigor mortis, my teeth locked tight together. His body rolled off mine as my hands with force tossed him, but he was on his feet his face and eyes shocked. "Something is wrong, emotions," trying to find the right words but somehow this man understood.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice, you need to close everything off and focus on the emotions let them lead you," while he was talking my eye's closed and he let his words come out in an alluringly soothing tone. Young and scared, sad, it was BiBi. "BiBi," I vanished in black mist leaving Warren. 

It wasn't Kai in person who was standing over Aurora who was protecting BiBi, the guy looked shocked seeing me walking form the mist and not Kai. I attacked, going on the defensive seeing their home in shambles, also too scared to turn and see either hurt. There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. I rained blows onto the unknown man, power raging as if I meant to smash him into the very earth, and I did.

Warren pulled me off, 'Are there more?" was yelled as BiBi pointed to the stairs, he was gone as the guy was not moving. "BiBi, did she hit her button to alert the Sirens?" a small nod of yes, my hands move over her face seeing small cuts and bruising. "Fucking cunts all going to die," seething as two men are hurled down their stairs with Warren behind them.

Aurora she was down, her face was bloody as I held her hand, "I will recover, BiBi is yours to care for until then, she has the papers," each word looked as if it cost her a day of her life. "Oh no, an adult is much better, like my mother or Aunt. I will ruin this child," fear picking up. My hand's bloody holding pressure to her belly when more chaos began as the Commander and Jet Stream is the first to arrive. "We need level four here now," I yelled and she was on it as Uncle was binding the three men, his eyes on mine seeing the bloody sack of meat. 

"He was going to hurt BiBi, lucky I didn't kill him," was spat not bothering to feel guilt or look at anyone other than the scared little girl. Her eyes watered turning to her mother whose eyes are closed, I felt around and nothing as I screamed. 'Warren pressure on the wound," he dropped to his knees doing as told and I started compressions after two minutes she had a pulse and vomit coming from her mouth, but she was breathing as I was moved back and the real medical people took over. It was a good minute and she was gone heading to Maxville Hospital, I rode with BiBi as she was being checked over, she was hurt, her little left arm was broken.

She was healed, her arm mended but the cuts and bruising stayed as he could heal so much, and her arm took priority. My mother gave me a look the Judge I saw just this morning was with her, she had a file in hand as BiBi was now sleeping in Warrens's arms. "Bexley, BiBi is in your care, and Warrens for now. They have a two-bedroom furnished apartment you will have to stay in until Aurora wakes up, she is in a coma but the prognosis is very good. Its morning now, so you go home and get what you need, same with Warren and BiBi, this is temporary Mr. Peace you cross me and I will show you who is boss," 

Life was crumbling, "What, I have to move out?"

She hugged me, "They think it best because you and Warren are married and now are in charge of Beatrice," 

On scanning her eyeball at the entry the house-lights came on and soft jazz played from the hidden sound system, the same volume in every room. In the kitchen, a machine dispensed Baileys and ice into a glass and the heating system reprogrammed for a rise in two degrees. After a six-second delay to allow us time to remove our shoes in our new home. Warren and Will walked in with bags as I held BiBi's hand, "You need more sleep, lets put you to bed you can shower when you wake,"

She didn't fight me, just crawled into the bed and passed out while us girls got the house in shape, our shape. I hung BiBi's clothes, hung posters and placed nice pictures of her and her momma. Warren and I, well we never went to sleep our summer was over, we're foster parents now. "How about right here?" he asked, he wanted to hang his mother's art and it was very nicely done in coal of the inner workings of a clock. 

"Yeah, but a tad to the left on the right side," he did it, the frame was straight as we stood back. "When she wakes, we need to get food," he agreed running his face over his hand when I gave him a heartbreaking look. 

"My fault, Warren. He attacked her because he saw her with me, he was angry he lost the court ruling,"

He was fuming, "Never blame yourself, you love that girl and gave her what she needed. Kai is the issue, he wants to kill or take anything that you hold dear," it hit me, he would kill so many for no reason.

"I know," fear held me and his arms this time didn't hold it at bay.


	18. Hummingbird

Bibi was up and smiling, I dressed her in black jeans and a pale purple sweater with her pastel tye dye shoes, for now no more trousers and blazers. "Everything is going to be okay, your mother will wake up. But you already know this," a flicker of something was in her eyes. 

She was no longer tired, but her stomach was growling as was mine and Warrens. She spoke lower, "Right now mother is fighting but she may not win, I can't see," the tone broke me as I cuddled her. I whispered, "BiBi if your mother doesn't make it you will be loved and well taken care of," 

A small giggle, "I know, I still see two futures, my mother, better and us happy or I am happy and loved with you and Warren. But I am happy in both, you're in both," the way she spoke was like she could be happy with me. 

I just nodded to Warren who looked grim, "Come on Hummingbird,"

I stated, "I need a cookie," I did love them, but only homemade not the store-bought bullshit.

"I never had cookies, too much sugar," my heart grew weak. "Yes, this is my calling, today to help her just relax we will bake cookies, lots of kinds. Yeah, they have sugar but nearly everything does, BiBi get ready for a new life and pray that your mother when she wakes doesn't murder Warren and I for it," I scanned my eye to lock our door, but vowed I kill Kai because he was going to keep coming at me, taking those I loved from me if I died than I died.

He was driving when he asked, "How about IHOP?" it was decent and close to the local Max Mart. "Fine by me, after Dutch Bros and Max Mart," life had to go on, even while we hunt and plan for her life had to move forward in a positive light. 

It was not packed when he raised his gloved hand, "Three," she looked flustered seeing Warren with such a cute girl in his arms. BiBi she spoke her mind maybe she didn't care how it touched people, she was blunt and people hated that. "He is married, and you have a booger hanging from your nose," trying to stifle the laugher, it hurt but I managed as Warren gave me a look. "Hey, it was funny," he left us probably to bash or warn a cook that they better not do a single slimy thing to our food because BiBi spoke ill to the girl. She was studying the menu when he arrived looking pleased as punch, he never glanced at the menu. But he passed me a small red box, "I know we both offered our rings to the museum, and so I got you another vintage ring," I finally noticed he was wearing another ring on his ring finger, he picked out his own, but I never told him I never retracted the divorce papers. 

It was stunning and fit like a glove, "Thank you," smiling but on the inside it was panic.

A nasal tone brought us from the menus, "What can I get you?" she was smiling at us, "She will have the Jr. Captain crunch combo, I will have the bacon temptation omelet, she wants lemonade and I will have a small glass of orange juice," we all turned to Warren who was waiting for us ladies to order. Gruffly he spoke, "Mega Monster, extra bacon, and fries, a Cinnamon toast crunch milkshake," I knew he was not into junk, so he was getting it for BiBi. 

Our conversation is so much more than words. It is the smiles, the gentle shrugs and the light in our eyes. That we are both elevated by each other's presence is obvious and even the silences are comfortable. They are moments to savor the company of the other and feel that sense of peace that comes from feeling loved and protected, within the arms of marriage. BiBi was a chatter bug-like Magenta and Becca Faith, "I want to shop, can I pick out any cereal that I want?" 

"Sure can," Warren placed the shakedown eating what was left in the silver container, but his eyes dart to BiBi, nodding his head towards the shake her eyes were fixated on. I should keep it as healthy as possible; she has no allergies or nothing, it was just her mother thought it best. I scrolled through Pinterest looking for healthy but appetizing recipes to make for her, and I saved at least ten before our food arrived. 

She smiled seeing her food, "See fairytale's do come true, look at you and Warren," she was smiling, and I only smiled back at her bright blue icing covered lips. "Eat up, we have a full day ahead of us," 

He was eating food the way heroin addicts shoot up. "Slow your roll before you choke," I was annoyed at best by the way he was eating, I mean should I be I eat Snickers like a crack addict. "Shut it and eat," such an asshole.

I finally asked when she was done eating, "Was Jackie happy? Did he lead a good life? What age did he die?" she set her fork down with gentle fingers and glanced into my eyes seeing something.

"I waited for you to ask, he was very happy and the life he leads with Lady Aria was filled with great love, traveling and he died when he was forty-six. But he was happy, you should look at the scrolls once again, they changed," 

I was calling in favors after this, in no way should the history we made not be seen by us. "That makes me happy,"

She the little blunt demon, "So does seeing Warren shirtless," my eyes round as platters as my body bolted up, "Check, come on demon we're going to buckle you in before I yeet you," leaving Warren to pay, I left the tip and bounced with BiBi in my arms. He called out, "Later tonight kitten, I have to use the bathroom," I headed for his truck. Hearing his bombing laughter even as we walked outside, nothing about this was funny. 

I scold her, "BiBi, you have to learn to curb your mouth, people don't like their secrets spilled,"

"It is a habit," no doubt about that, she was a rare Heroine. 

Then her voice grew grave, "Your ex-boyfriend is here," my body grew tense, they couldn't prove Kai was the one who issues the order for the attack so they couldn't go and arrest him. He deals with a grin, that founder of sin. "My love," he says, "You can't win."

I just move BiBi back, "The game isn't over, Kai," but smiled such an evil smile. "For you and your anger no, but when they removed the curse something happened. Might want to find out, I could place it again for a price," he knew when the curse was removed it would cause damage, but nothing was worth having that connection to him again, a flash of red is my opening.

I yeeted her, BiBi was airborne in seconds her small body flying over him and into Layla's arms as she shields her, I attack my foot slamming into his chest. "Never drop your guard around me, I will only surprise you," he went on defense, his arms wrapped around me, but I kicked off from Warren's truck sending us both sprawling on the floor. I flipped over him even as my back slammed into his hard chest like an animal I moved stalking his every move, Warren damn him had to pick this time to use the bathroom. I felt my power as the tree snapped out encasing him, "This isn't the end, love," he was not expecting me to have her power, I always told him it was so worthless and he fell for it when it was such a grand power to have. 

Nightman was the first to arrive, "Mr. Masters and Mrs. Peace,"

I nodded, "He confessed to trying to place the curse back on, he ordered the hit on Lady Aurora and her daughter. He is Chaos, he is under arrest," ordering, well we had power in the court and counsel now with being the first Hero's. 

"I did and so much more," he was laughing and now BiBi was crying until she was in my arms. "I FUCKING USE THE BATHROOM," we all turned to Warren seeing his enraged face. 

"Look who showed up," I smiled just trying to calm the crying girl. Nightman nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Peace, an honor. Mr. Masters will be secured,"

Warren bundled us in as Will arrived looking at the issue, calling out. "Get the girls ready and Vic, we will be baking enough cookies to feed all of Maxville, this demon has never had one," shaking my head in disdain. Layla even looked ill at the thought and she was as healthy as Warren and his green slime. I hated everything about shopping. We hated the crowds, the queues, and the aching feet. We also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store.

But here I was dropping chocolate chips in, the large bag, some peanut butter ones, white chocolate, some Lint chocolate bars, oats and raisins, coconut flakes, and they even had snickers bites for baking got two bags of those and a box of Snickers bars for my own pleasure. I looked at Warren who was pushing the cart as BiBi and I held hands moving through the aisles. "Can you get me the veggies on the list while we go cereal hunting?"

"Sure thing Jelly bean,"

She was good, she wanted Life cereal cinnamon flavor, I got Trix with Marshmallows, got Warren his Granola shit. You can eat healthily and it can still taste good, but not him, eating cat litter nugs. I was not used to shopping for a husband and BiBi, but it wasn't that hard putting it away was easy with the girls chipping in.

We had been baking for a few hours and as the moments passed, tune by tune as the radio sang along, the piles of cookies grew. It was the same as any mess, only the good sort I suppose, the edible sort that makes people happy. Baked cookies of every kind layer the marble counter. From white chocolate and crushed macadamia nut right through to oatmeal chocolate raisin, the house smelled like a bakery as Warren's crew arrived with Vic and William. I was placing the kinds into sealed glass containers and placing them against the wall, it looked so perfect. 

Vic hugged me before he moved on to the other girls, his hands snaked out taking a random cookie, he made a low moan of approval. "My god the best," his favorite, lemon and white chocolate. 

The kitchen was neat and clean as we finished putting the cookies into sealed containers while Jennifer labeled them. "BiBi chose one to try then later you can have another," she went for a chocolate chip cookie, good old reliable. 

Checking the clock it was only three when I stood to dice peppers for dinner, BiBi was reading on the bean bag chair under the watchful eyes of the girls. Warren was watching me when his cell went off, "Hey mom," I liked his tone when he spoke to his mother, it was low and sweet like warm honey. "It is good, but after this think I want to get a house and test out of Sky High, I lived years in the past and it feels so wrong to be in school," I cocked my head he was right, when we did a few days it felt wrong, and now I was thinking I should test out and find a career. 

Then his face fell, "Are you kidding me, you should have started the conversation with this news," he hung up more frustrated than angry. "Kai killed Nightman and escaped," 

Waving the blade around, "Of course he did, swear. Can you pull the lemon pepper chicken apart for the quesadillas," he gave me a look. "We will deal with it, but this is our first real dinner with BiBi after you can run off but family dinner first,"

Oh god that smile, "I will alert them all to bounce around five until eight," but he did as I asked and started the chore of removing the fat and chicken, it was cooked and would be left to cool in the sauce.

Magenta was grating the Monterey jack cheese before she left with Bandit for dinner, each coming back at any given time. I layered the cheese, chicken, and peppers before grilling them in the pan, it sounded good and smelled good. I made beans and cheese as a side dish along with Spanish rice. 

Warren noshed and so did BiBi, with a thumbs up she spoke, "I like it," thank heavens that she did, it was healthy and that mattered. "I will do the dishes," Warren offered when I turned around and scoffed. "They're paper plates, loser," he just winked and tossed them into the trash as BiBi was pointing to an iced sugar cookie. "Sure," she was trying new things and if this continued, we are okay, I could cook healthy meals and her snacks could be sugar-filled bites of heaven. 

I looked at the clock as Warren was getting ready to leave, "Yeah not all night, we need to provide a good environment for her, Warren. Kai said when they removed the curse it did something to me, he knew if it ever was removed this would happen and if I wanted the curse he would place it again. I honestly don't know what he did to me," worried was the main emotion. 

He called out, "Hummingbird," she tottered in, his warm brown eyes on hers. "What is wrong with Bex?" I never thought to ask her. "Warren, I can see a healer, she is not our seer," my tone agitated. 

"She will struggle to ever have a child, he thinks it is she can't, but she can but it will be very very hard," oh, as far as he knew I never wanted kids.

Frustrated, "Well, if that's all," trying to play it off when Warren looked at me. "I know you're lying, you want a kid. Ambala, Bexi, BiBi, and Wiklow made you want one. Listen, we can try until my dick falls off, but if you want a baby it will happen," I tried in vain to cover her ears as he turned red. "Sorry, hummingbird, Bex. I will be back," like that I was alone with BiBi. 

I figured we could read, maybe watch a movie, or artwork and crafts just something to get her mind off life. Her small pale hand up to me, "Must be nice knowing the future," 

She knew I was not absorbing her power, and never wanted it either, it was not my thing and didn't feel I could manage the burden. She was in my lap as we watched the Forsaken, "You're brave, BiBi. I couldn't deal with your power but you do," she was beaming her little eyes falling every so often.

"Bath and bed, hummingbird," she never complained she marched to the bathroom while I collected some yellow jammies, her undergarments, and her bath bubbles. She didn't need me hovering as I instead sit on the kitchen counter and eat cookies waiting for her since nothing else needed to be done. 

By nine forty-five, she walked in her blonde hair combed, watching the subtle movements she tried not to let me see her glance at the cookies. She grabbed my leg, "I am ready for bed," and she was but I could see it in her eyes she was a cookie monster. 

Jumping from the counter, "One last one Cookie monster," like a lightning bolt she was crawling onto the countertops and getting into the oatmeal chocolate chip raisin, now her face changed into pure joy. 

We created a monster.


	19. Flames

**Here is another chapter.**

BiBi is watching the trees, how they sway in a warming breeze. It is that time when summer begins to blossom into something the body feels as much as the brain when the emotions catch their thermal updrafts.

We sit at the park while Vic and Jennifer run to Dutch Bros, Layla, William, Magenta, and Becca Faith are with us, I just lay in the grass in skimpy shorts and a bright tye dye bikini top, we were swimming before but BiBi needed more outside time. Now BiBi sat on a swing while William pushed her pretty high, but she was laughing up a storm. Small children were playing on the various, colorful, play equipment, as their parents kept a watchful eye on them. The noise of dogs barking at each other playfully as they chased each other in circles, "Magenta, I am going to have Warren take BiBi. They have been hunting Kai and of course no luck, so it's my turn," this was not the very best idea, I was on Kai's hit list but doubt I was this grand plan but I was a factor in his plan.

She smirked, "Who is going,"

Answering her was easy, "Vic and you," Jennifer would be an issue, Vic couldn't be in the game with her there, Layla was a tree hugger, and Becca Faith was scared shitless of Kai. I looked at the girl she was happy even with her mother making no progress, Layla cut in. "Let's go to the beach, maybe she never has been," BiBi was pale, but so are we as I shrug not a bad idea.

Vic and Jennifer arrive with drinks and we take off heading to Orange Beach, BiBi was shotgun bouncing in her seat. "you maybe think I will see a shark, fascinating creatures," oh go no, she wanted a pet shark.

"Doubtful, and if you do I doubt it is going to want to cuddle Hummingbird," but she smiled as the music blared. Magenta was texting while Becca Faith was filing her nails, Layla was reading a book while we drove the forty-five minutes to the white sand beach. The cool water laps at my feet, fizzing and bubbling like brine. Even though the sun is beating on my back, beaming in my eyes, I can't help but smile as the wind caresses my face. Waves ahead roar and roll down, crashing onto the shore with a soft hiss; peeling away at the deep bronze sand beneath my feet. Without hesitation, BiBi plunged into the blue-green water with Will and Vic, we girls stay here and watch.

I was not the best swimmer, but soon enough I am alone the girls taking to the cool waters. Scrunching my toes, I feel the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. Wiggling as a shiver cascades down my spine and my eyes burst open. The sand blurs out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into liquid gold, vivid in the brilliant light. My pale lips curve upward my body is up, maybe the curse lingered, maybe it was residual darkness but I knew he was here waiting and watching. I turned the music up; I was a huge fan of the Beach Boys like my mother.

I removed my pants leaving me in only my bikini walking into the cool water, just to my thighs not wanting to chance dying until later. But I play it off my sunglasses dark enough that I could gaze around, and there he was with a few others perched on the cliff overlooking the beach. Now I made it known I was staring; he stood his eyes on me.

His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl corset and had the same effect on my breathing, constricted and shallow. There was no life behind those eyes so cold and dead. Every move he made betrayed his intentions and none of them were noble, I heard her laughing getting closer and he moved his hand to the left where BiBi was coming at me.

I caught her without looking, "He watches you, he loves you, but he evil," her voice low as I nod. "I know, hummingbird, I will take care of him," and I would but she gave me a look.

Her head snapped to the right, "Look," her finger-pointing, it was Warren never needed to look and she knew this. I sipped my drink as I set BiBi down seeing her bolt to Warren, his face was not happy though. The way he looked at me was like a Lion and a snack, "What is it?" my tone light since BiBi was right here.

He just removed his tee as Deke, Hunter, and Bandit arrived with him. "Take BiBi to Layla," Bandit did just that, she slurped her Rebel watching us as she was led away. "Her mom is not doing so great, your mother called me when you didn't answer your cell. I tracked your cell to this location, BiBi seems so happy and I can't see how she would ever be happy with her mother not around," we looked at the little girl and it would happen in time, we had worked with her this last few weeks how to tune in and out of her power, she was in full control.

His arms come around me, his hands moving down feeling the warmth of my skin. "By the way, you need to go retract the fucking papers," now his eyes are hostel and aimed at me.

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "BiBi already saw us together, never with another just you and I," he was making my life hell. The way his hands cupped my rear lifting me so his lips could meet mine. He kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

I could feel rage.

I leaned my head away from Warren, "I'll think about it," but he just tossed his cell, keys, and wallet on the towel before he was wading into the water in his black jeans. I screamed, "You're crazy, Warren I don't like the water and can't swim," the rising panic was not held in this time as he stopped waist deep, I knew without a doubt I was shaking.

His words are said in such a husky tone, "Trust me," wading out further, he didn't understand trust had nothing to do with it, fear is fear.

Vic was the first to us, "Fuck Warren hand her over, she is pale. Grow up, she nearly died here doubt this is the place she wants to learn," I was snatched up and Vic was muttering under his breath, taking me to shore.

"I never told him, Vic," but it was no excuse, I had asked him to stop and he shouldn't push.

Once I was done in the shower, I found Warren and BiBi sitting in the front den she was reading and he was reading a magazine. It was a nice sight, "I will be back, Warren you will need to feed her. Something you normally will eat since I am not going to be here for dinner," his eyes narrowed as his body made it to me in three long strides.

Deep and bothered, "Where are you going,"

Not going to lie, he was my husband. "You had your turn, now it's mine. And you have no say, Warren," turning away from him knowing he was angry now, he thought he would alone deal with Kai. That I stay home and bake cookies all day, he snarled at me, "No," his hand was massive as he grasped my upper arm spinning me around.

I just calmed down, our eyes locked. "You can't stop me, let me go. I have sat and watched you for three weeks and now I am stepping in," he had no choice but to un-hand me, he loved very deep and at times he was possessive.

My radio was on full blast, "SO FAR FROM HEAVEN NOW," was at window shattering levels as Magenta slide in, Bandit was now standing with Warren as they both glared at us even when Jennifer and Vic arrived. Vic just got in leaving Jennifer, "He is rather fucking pissed at you," Magenta was watching Warren who looked ready to blow his shit even with BiBi in his arms.

My foot slammed on the gas, "Let's go," Vic whooped as we drove off from all our angry mates. An hour ago the sunset had radiated across the cloud, turning it molten orange with bands of pink. Now it is gone and I sit under the starless, moonless sky.

The streets are not packed as we of course stop at Dutch and grab a late-night drink, just a normal thing for us. My head was leaned back, "Let's go burn his mom's house down fully, a small message. Doubt he is there after the last time I tried to burn it," doubt she was either, but that was his childhood home.

When we arrived it was dark, Magenta shifted her body morphing into a snake making me cringe against Vic who waggled his brows. Hated Snakes and she knew this, now we wait until we get the all-clear.

Is there anything more morally bankrupt than asking kids to be resilient instead of working to create a world where they can be comfortable and happy as themselves? BiBi was going to be able to grow and just be herself without Kai or anyone making it so much harder.

Like a small jolt she was at my side, "No one, the answering machine says Glynne is on vacay in Cabo," might be true, she was always on vacations, she had three dead ex-husbands and a shit ton of cash.

Guess we are going in, it was as how I remembered she was a very neat person. Cocking my head to the left we traveled down the long hall to his room, it was also the same but not. I flicked the switch seeing the framed pictures he had, him and his mother, us together when I was happy, the very beginning. One was on his bedside table it was me sleeping, my fingers pulled the drawer open it was still filled with Snickers and smokes and smaller albums and a journal. "In his closet is a black duffle give it to me," I knew his room, he once locked me in here for a few hours. I take the journals since I never have seen them, take the smokes but leave the candy, I had some.

Magenta was snooping too, " I noticed all the stuff that can't be replaced is gone, all her pictures and certain other things in his room," I say as she gives me a nod adding in a few more pictures, and some of my tee's that were abandoned here. The phone rang and we all turned to the small black phone on his end table, his mother's sweet tone came over the line. "Kai, my dearest. I should have known you wouldn't be home yet, how silly of me. I spoke to Mr. Sinjar the curse is half in place still, I know my dearest how much you love her. All plans are currently in place, she will have no choice in time," shit…

If she was working with him, I might be fucked as I cocked my head we are out. Outside the fresh air was welcomed, "That bitch is off her rocker, we need to find out what their master plan is," I was going to ask BiBi, and if she didn't know I would find another way.

But as ten o'clock hit his car rolled up, fuck the house all my rage was boiling up as I jumped down leaving my friends. His face turned evil, never before not even when I attempted to burn the house down did he look like that. "I wouldn't do it," I felt alive as the fire raced around me, snaking out twisting and turning until the bright hot fire slammed into his first love, his shining black loud car. I just laughed, but Vic and I took off leaving him to curse next to the flames that once was his car. Kai he bellowed but his words were drowned out by the blast, it sent me sailing into Vic who caught me. But the smoke was billowing up, the flames licked the night air "I am going to kill you, you fucking slut,"

"Come on, I am right here," but now his eyes on Magenta and the black bag. "Give me the bag,"

"Magenta, go take the bag too," in a flurry of wings she was gone as another bellow was heard.

He was raging and he was very dangerous, I winked. "See you later, Kai," we vanished and only the tires of my car are heard. I was still a young stupid heroine playing mind games, when later in my life it would be looked back at with head shaking for being so cocky.


	20. Rain

When I walked into the house with Vic and Magenta it was not even two hours later and there was BiBi, she was reading with a now nearly empty cookie jar between her legs while Warren slept. Jennifer was sleeping her head resting on my husband's chest as Bandit with slow movements snagged BiBi from the floor moving to the wall. Vic just gave me this wide-eyed look, Magenta grinned kissing Bandit on the cheek while I stared at the scene in front of me.

Every nerve was filled with fire, Vic just touched my shoulder "Bexi, calm,"

"Bexi no calm," was muttered from Magenta, I saw everything in red as my voice was more a snarl. "Get my daughter to her room, brush her teeth," Bandit and Magenta bounced fast, as BiBi reached out for me but now was not the time. I just placed a kiss on her head but my eyes on the sleeping couple who are on my sofa.

Vic cut this short, his tone was hurt and angry. Even though we're both sure nothing physically happened they are sleeping together on the small sofa that Warren doesn't even fit on. "Are we interrupting," loud enough, Warren his eyes shot open, first he was calm taking stock of things, his arms wrapped around a body. The long hair and female scent, a head-on his chest but then his eyes locked with mine and the way his eyes slowly moved down seeing the pale blonde hair of his ex-girlfriend. 

Then he panicked and tossed her back, she woke also looking disgruntled and then it hit her, and she was up fixing her skirt. "We are leaving Jennifer, I think I need to drop you off and take a few days to myself," I felt the twinge of hurt and anger, he would forgive them, his hand on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "Don't murder him,"

Jennifer started sobbing she couldn't even look me in the eyes, I snapped, "I am putting my daughter to bed, the girl was eating a jar of cookies while Bandit watched her. I will deal with you after," leaving him to look like a deer in the headlights. 

BiBi was in her room in jammies and clean teeth, Bandit gave me a look he hardly ever spoke. "They fell asleep about an hour ago, nothing more happened. But I noted it was not correct to be sitting together as such. Come on Mage, they need to talk without us here,"

Magenta gave him a look, "What," I just tucked BiBi in, she smiled and in her hand was a tooth, the poor snot lost her first tooth as I just took it. "Here you go," handing her a ten-dollar bill.

She giggles, "Not even going to pretend the tooth fairy is real?"

Oh fuck, "I assumed you knew,"

"I do," still smiling as I roll my eyes this girl was giving me gray hair already.

Magenta and Bandit are in the front room, she hands me the bag and Warren's eyes follow but Bandit just gives him another look, whispering when Warren just groans. "I know," but did he. 

I just blow like a raging volcano.

"GET OUT,"

Warren gave me a look, Magenta backed me standing at my side and away from her man. "You heard her; she wants you out for now. Warren, we arrive back seeing you and Jennifer cuddled on the love seat which you can hardly sit alone by yourself. You brought this on," she spoke, keeping her tone level as Bandit gave her a look.

"Don't Bandit, I am taking her side because she is right you even said so. But why are you standing with him, because he is your best friend? They will work it out, but she needs space, so help him get a bag," fiercer now as everything was tinted red, my temper starting to get to another level, a dangerous one at that.

Warren bless his stupid heart he stood his ground, and it was ground zero. "I am not leaving my house,"

He was serious too, "Look I fucked up, Jen fucked up but you're my wife and this is our home," he wasn't lying but again he didn't ever come home to me and Vic cuddling on the sofa, and I never dated Vic he was my best friend and like a brother.

There was stillness on both sides. If anger and pain was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. He looked shocked, shocked that I would resort to violence. I feel the tension and hear the intensity in his tone. There's a great deal of emotion behind these words he is speaking. And then I do something my hands grabbing his tee and shoving him right out the door and down the path. "Get him a bag," Bandit did but the Commander arrived with Jet Stream, seeing the fight.

Magenta was fast, "Warren got caught with Jennifer sleeping on him, he started it. She asked him to leave so she could cool down and he refused," Commander just gave a seriously angry look to my husband.

"If she asked you to leave and refused after such a lapse in judgment. Please take the bag Mr. Bandit has collected for you, you will not come within one hundred feet until she asks it of you. You may, of course, take BiBi and see her as she is with both of you," my God-mother spoke low as Warren looked ready to blow. 

I just walked away heading into my house leaving Warren fuming, Magenta took off with Bandit. I was left with cleaning up the mess they made, after that I was alone. Unzipping the black bag, I noted two journals are gone and a single picture of me, simmer down, simmer down Bexley.

Nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam with half-formed regrets. My heartfelt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud, raining my sorrow down on me wherever I went. It had been four days since and nothing was better, right now Warren has BiBi they're off doing something.

I have not spoken to Jennifer or Warren; Magenta was the one to talk to Warren since I was just so hurt my anger was gone it was the lingering hurt that was undoing it all. Streaming tears cleansed my red cheeks. Few droplets remained, forgetting their way as the path was swept from beneath them, consequently blurring my vision with waves of sadness only the broken encounter. The salty release calmly flowed.

Bitter. Unforgiving. Pain.

My drink sitting in front of me my face shielded by the umbrella keeping the sun from burning my skin. My cell vibrated the screen lighting up and it was Vic, another text message. "My number one, I get off work in an hour and will meet you at Dutch and word on the street is you're already there. Don't leave," no plan on it, this was my place and felt better being here.

I didn't answer, my mother came and spoke to me, but nothing was going to get through to me. I was not retracting the papers this situation he put me in only worked in my favor for a divorce. I wasn't shocked he was showing his face right now, his deep voice cut into my pity party. "Hello love, can I get you another coffee or a smoke," I just take the smoke while he orders another for me. I hate him and Warren, but at least I never really cared for Kai like I stupidly do for Warren. 

I inhaled that grey stench, the odor that foretold of tar-infested lungs and my future death-bed. Another drink was set in front of me, "Here you go love, Abby made it and we all know she won't cross you," Nah, she wouldn't. 

I looked up, "What do you want, Kai?"

"I heard the word, young villains talk, and they come to me when it concerns you. James and Peace were caught coddling each other," I knew Becca Faith wouldn't run back to him, she was close to Layla now too. "Yup, much like you and Becca Faith while we dated. Now, what else do you want?" 

"Peace dead, and my journals back. If you read them you know nothing but my innermost feelings are in them," I see. "Haven't looked at them, Kai. Been busy," 

He nodded, "May I have them back," he was asking in a pleading tone.

"Sure, I will drop them off later," it was that simple, he wasn't lying about them and if they held no value, they are his. "Thank you, just text me when. For now, I will leave you," but he placed a small kiss to my forehead saying nothing more. I was so going home after this and read them before handing them back to him.

Vic, he sits like it cost him, his face is as bad as mine. "Hey, babycakes,"

"Hey Vic, how're you?" I hated seeing him looking so sad and tired.

Letting out a low chuckle, "Pretty shit right now, Jennifer and I talked all last night and are going to work it out. I love her, they didn't kiss, or any bullshit just passed out together, as wrong as that already is," he stops as we sip our drinks, I wasn't shocked hearing this, it was known.

He continued, "And you?"

Waving my hand around, "I'm grand, just having a drink and a smoke. If you want to forgive her, I am not stopping you, if you thought I would,"

"No, I didn't. I just can't deal with your hurt and if me being with her hurts you, I will call it off,"

"You always need to consider yourself over me, you deserve so much happiness. And if she makes you happy go for it, in time shit will work out with her and I. I need to go food shopping," BiBi was coming home tonight so she needed food, I scrubbed the entire house, Magenta, Becca Faith, and Layla helping. Layla hid a framed picture of Warren, BiBi, and me it was just a sore topic.

"Well let's go," he was game to just run around with me, we ended up dropping his Ninja off and taking my car since it was stupid to pollute the air and waste gas. I tossed nearly everything as it was about to expire, and I haven't wanted to eat much more than chips and Snickers.

With list in hand he picks me up placing me into the seat inside the cart, "You just relax you look sick," was feeling ill but it was due to stress and bad eating habits. I just smile this was not very comfy but adjusting as he reads off the list, I just point, and he gives me a sigh. "You are spoiled, "and I snap back. "You put me in here like a toddler," he just shoves the Life cereal into my chest.

People just gawk at us, even people we knew, Mrs. Peace smiles "Hello Dear, my son is an imbecile," walking off, she wasn't lying either as I let my feet hang off the bar. "I need some spicy mustard and that will be all," was muttered my ass was numb but in pain, I felt like I might be stuck in this cart.

"You two are not children, you should act your age," the cashier finally snapped at us. Vic gave her a look that had her flinching back. "Shut it and stay out of our life. I doubt we have caused any discord in the store,"

I pay and he pushes me out when I froze, he was here, and Vic saw my face and his eyes scanned the lot. "Just chill and act normal, he has BiBi,"

Going to yeet him and take her back, "Easy for you to say,"

His eyes broke my heart, "It's not,"

I also looked like a toddler in the cart, then BiBi was in my lap furthering the pain of the thin metal bars digging into my skin. "Hiya, BiBi," smiling at her. 

"We're getting shampoo and conditioner," fascinating.

I just nod and smile, "Well you have a ball, I will see you later Aunt Magenta will be picking you up," she looked me in the eyes the little destroyer was an emotional little hummingbird.

Warren picked her up, his eyes on Vic who was half blocking me from my husband. "Thank you for forgiving Jennifer, you're a good man. Come on Hummingbird," was glad he didn't look at me or address me, it would have been painful. But it ticked me off he never texted me, but Jennifer is on his list.

But when he gave a heave, I was out of the cart. "Look at my legs," I doubt the marks would fade fast, small reddish-purple indents litter my thighs. Working together we get the bags into the trunk, my legs killing me.

I looked over my shoulder seeing Warren, coming from the store a small bag in hand the prissy bitch. Vic just helps me into the car, "See you later BiBi," he smiled before he drove my car, heading home.

Later that night I stood alone with Kai; I had all his Journals in hand. "Here you go," he gave me a look. But now that I have read them all with Vic, a small newer side was seen a side he never wants another to see, not even me. 

"This is too easy,"

I just give him a look, "Sorry, did you want to fight? Want me to leer at you now that I have read them. Not happening, they are yours so take them," shoving them into his hand, he took them.

His words soft, "Thank you," he just pulled me into a warm hug, placing another kiss to my forehead. Insistent calls are starting to bother me, I finally answer my cell.

Answering, "It's Bexley," not the best greeting. Kai just held them close, he was so going to burn them and destroy any real emotions. He had been visiting my father when I refused, something was going on. "Get to the hospital, it's Aurora," shit, I just spin around heading for my car.

He called out, "Now you know me, how I feel. I am leaving the country for a little," I just wave "Yeah, I do. Shame you refused to show it," But right now those thoughts are shoved down under a boulder as my foot hits the gas, I drove faster than possible. I blew every red light, every stop sign hearing other drivers' horns blaring at me nothing not even the wailing of sirens stopped me, I lost them and spun into a stall. The fear sits on me like a pillow over my mouth and nose. Enough air gets by it, allowing my body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. I walk into the hospital heading to her room, adults are the only thing I can see my mother, Summer, Josie, and Mrs. Peace are all around her bed. "What is it?"

Like a wave they all turn at the same time, she looks horrible. But she is awake, "Look she lived," smiling.

My mother just put her head into her hand shaking it, "Hello my dear, Bexley. For now, I am awake, but soon I will perish. My time has run out,"

"Shouldn't take like that, negative thoughts are bad during recovery." My mother's own words rush from my mouth, my mom smiled now.

But guess she was dying, she couldn't recover. "Look, BiBi needs you, fight it,"

"Oh dear, I have but I walk forward to this next adventure. You will have to take care of BiBi now, I shouldn't have put such a burden on such a young girl. But you're what is best for her, you will protect her and most of all you love her," I do.

I just look at her, "Is she on her way, I mean if this is the end, she needs to see her mother and say her goodbyes." 

Mrs. Peace gave a faint sad smile, "I called dumbass and he is on his way,"

BiBi she looked ready for the news, we give them time together the Sirens staying in, but Warren and I asked to wait outside. My body slumps to the floor with my back pressed into the freezing wall. I texted Vic knowing he would arrive soon after, Commander was looking between us. "You both need to talk, that little girl needs you," 

I just looked up at him, "She has us, how am I going to raise a near ten-year-old when I am again sixteen." but not together was the point.

My honorary Uncle just got on his knees, his hair looking windblown. Uncle Steve might be the Commander, but he was such a teddy bear under all that. "You of all people can, you're stronger than any give you credit for. You fight and love with your all, you have done well with Beatrice since you have taken her in. Now you need to find the balance," Warren just watched us, his emotions so torn. 

"Look at my marriage, again sixteen and him nineteen now together we have to raise a little girl who lost her mother,"

His mother walked out in tears, "Yes, and my son should learn a lesson. The Judge is wanting to favor her divorce but is going to give it three weeks to see if your relationship can be healed. With this death BiBi needs you both so he offered to wait and see," I stood, and Warren punched the wall in rage.

His mother smacked him, "This is your doing, son. You act like a child; you love her and have had feelings for her since her seventh-grade year. Come clean with her, you messed up falling asleep with Jennifer. But Warren did you attempt at all to contact Bexley while she had you at our home, no you didn't. But you had her tailed and followed, her cell tracked, my god child grow up because you are married with a daughter now," she was angry as I just slunk away hiding behind Uncle.

It was nearly three in the morning when I got her to sleep, her face red but for now everyone is crashed here to offer her support. Jennifer was not here, I walked from her room my mind was tired more than my body for once, Warren was waiting by the bedroom door. His eyes on me, "Are you okay," the first words he has spoken to me since that night.

"No, not at all. But nothing to dwell on right now, everything has to move forward for her. The Sirens are taking care of her funeral and reception, so we have nothing to worry about on that front,"

His arms are long, and I was not paying attention, they wrapped around me. "I am as normal very sorry, sorry that I fucked up and added to this. My mom is right, Bexley, I have liked you for some time. At first, it was just you were too young than it was you were dating the guy who killed my cousin. Now you're my wife and I am absolutely in love with you," 

Vic interrupted. "Go to bed, both of you. Let him crash here tiny Satan,"

I gave him raised brow, but Warren took Vic saying it as fact picking me up and dropping me on the bed before crawling in close to me. That was how we fell asleep fully clothed.


	21. Nachos

Warren was still at his mother's home but right now we're talking more and meeting daily at Dutch Bros to talk us out. BiBi, she was doing better, I think she knew her mother's death was coming and with her power, she came to terms with it the day she was attacked. 

I was home with BiBi, she was learning new things like right now she wore gloves as she tore apart the roasted chicken breast we made earlier in the day. I was a little concerned she pulled Bandit and Magenta aside earlier, so I had her in here with me so we could talk. I started, "BiBi, am I doing a good job with you. Were you telling Magenta I was failing," I was sixteen, and well hello shouldn't be a mother but here I was and was determined to make her into something good.

She just gives me a silly smile, "I love you, you're a super mom. I still miss my momma, but she is on to better things along with my dad. You should not stay up all night worrying you're young but doing good," like that my heart calmed and the anxiety was starting to fade away.

The crew was here, we're making nachos BiBi and I are setting up bowls filled with toppings and meats, make your night. She gave me a look, "I want a haircut," 

"First thing tomorrow hummingbird,"

Her face turned pale, "I want you to do it, like Aunt Magenta," shit, she wanted her head shaved on the sides. "Oh, might want to talk to dad too," she gave me a look.

"He says yes," now I was unsure if she was being truthful but fuck it. "MAGENTA BRING ME THE CLIPPERS AND A SHEET,"

"On both sides or one," she was placed on the barstool as Layla took a comb out after trying the sheet around her. "On one side," okay, we're doing this. Layla parted her hair while Becca Faith tied the long soon to be unshaved side. I buzzed it just like I did to Magenta. It was quick work as Vic was warming the chips up.

"Here ya go killer," Magenta smirked handing her a handheld mirror. She grinned, "I like it," it suited her she was still our BiBi but with certain things she had a larger say, like her clothes and hair unless we felt it was too much.

My nachos are piping hot, with a mixture of blue and yellow corn Tortilla chips, sour cream homemade Guacamole, refried beans. A mixture of ground beef and chorizo spiced with cumin, paprika, garlic, cayenne pepper, oregano, black pepper, and salt. Last was topped with a creamy white queso blanco and fresh jalapeños. I was noshing on the floor as some Disney movie was playing on the screen, BiBi was a fan of every movie even after we explained it's not how it happened, she was in love with the idea two people overcoming so much and end up together.

My body froze when out of nowhere a vortex was opening, I drop my food my body was already up and BiBi was nestled into my arms as Bandit, Deke, and Vic stood with me, the girls other than Jennifer behind me. It was a swirling blue tinted with black, Magenta was with me, covering BiBi in case she had to vanish with my daughter. Panic is a four-letter word. Yes, it is. Every time things are good, now my eyes fly wide and the only thing in my mind is something bad is about to happen, once again.

It is just now a shimmering portal, even with Aria and Jackie on the other side, my heart was racing. I peeked into it, "Hey guys, long time no see. Bexi, I am sorry there is a problem, and you are needed, Rage," I was Rage unlike what Warren thought. 

My tone was tired, "Oh Jackie, dude,"

I give my daughter a look, Jackie his eyes follow mine seeing the girl with her arms around my neck. "Who's the kid?" 

"Mine, a lot has happened. BiBi, what is happening?"

She knew, "You must go back, I told Magenta already that this was going to happen. Jackie can explain when you get there, but you must go only you can fix the past," Magenta tried to look away, bless her heart she was going to die.

"Shit, just me right. Your dad has to stay and take care of you,"

She is already shaking her head no, "He goes, Auntie Magenta, Auntie Becca Faith, Auntie Jennifer, Auntie Layla, and the men will stay with me. Nothing bad happens here, but fix the past or else the timeline will change," 

Bandit gave me a nod, "Jackie man, you look old," Vic laughed, I noticed years had passed by the facial features and the slight gray of Jackie's blue hair. "Fuck you, Vic, you look like the pot is really good," 

"Primo bro," Vic smiled back.

I cut into this, "How long until the portal closes,"

Aria beamed at me, "Maybe as Jackie says thirty, my descend so stunning," her eyes on Magenta.,"

I winked, "Aria, she is just as badass as you, I have to call my husband," the booming laughter of Jackie was heard. "Ya'll still married,"

I held the cell up doing a personal video call and he answered right before the first ring was finished, his smiling mug showed on the screen. "Hey love, I am on my way with coffee was going to surprise you,"

Oh, we're all full of surprises, "How long?"

"Maybe four minutes,"

"See you," better he sees this. I glanced at the girls, "BiBi, did you have them pack me a filled bag," she smiled as Layla and Becca Faith brought a bag one was clearly mine and the other Warren. This was not going to end well, time travel was such a fine line to walk and somehow we fucked it up. "Deke, Bandit, and Becca Faith come here," I had no choice.

I asked them, "Touch my palm so I can absorb your power, I am a leech. Once I have it, it never fades while you still have it. I have sixteen already, the best of the best and now yours," each just nod like I wasn't asking something so huge, I wanted them to think on it but they just touched me. I felt it seeping in but right before they let go I felt her, I moved.

"No, BiBi,"

"Will help you," 

I kissed her, "I can't handle it," facts. 

Turning to my friends, "I can't leave her for long, Jackie. Kai killed her mother," he looked torn but just gave me a nod.

Warren nearly dropped my coffee, but Becca Faith bless her caught it, Deke took BiBi from me she had her drink in hand. "OH GOD NOT AGAIN,"

"Guess the timeline is fucked, we have to go back," Layla gave him his bag as I turned to them. "Everyone on watch, Deke alert his crew, mine and William are on twenty-four seven watch on our daughter. Layla, tell our mothers and his, BiBi no cookies and no crap while mom is gone,"

An evil smirk, "Maybe just the cookies we have, and no more?"

"Fine, just be good," her dad cut in kissing her head, but his face it floored me, he was scared. He didn't want to leave her or go back.

"See you soon," Vic hugged me close. "Take care of my daughter, please," even my tone was hinged and near crying. Together Warren and I walked into the vortex which was far better than the way we traveled last time.

It was just a small jolt and then we are in the lush countryside. I gave Jackie a look before handing him my coffee, he looked ready to cry. "I missed you Bexi," his arms wrapped around me, my face buried into his muscled chest, he was so much older now as the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Jackie, how old are you?"

"Thirty-three going on twenty," he wasn't about to die he had another fifteen years to go if BiBi was right, and she was always right. He finished, "You look the very same as the last time we gazed at you, but at least healthy this time around. You have the power inside of you to return to your time when this is finished. Kai, he somehow split himself, he is still here and from what I heard he is in your time. Seems Shayla cast something were his two halves split and traveled when you killed him, the half here is pure evil," well, that makes so much sense now, Kai has changed and it was the smaller things most noticed. 

I just stand tall, I was feared here, I was not who I was here I was something more, "So since we left an entire sixteen years have passed. For us it has been maybe a year," Jackie gave a low whistle.

"Time is a strange thing," Aria was still beaming.

I asked, "So you want me to kill him?"

"Yes, and take back his wife, she does not love him, he continues to hold her prisoner keeps her powers chained. Warren, he kidnapped Ambala, she is with his child but yearns to escape before his power takes her over, we have a seer. And my Bexley it must be you who kill him," Aria was more to the point, Warren just looked at her, he says nothing, but his olive tone skin is pale. I just sighed thinking if he was the age, he says that means Ambala is now sixteen, it hit me. "Deal, first we travel to Austria and get the details.

Aria bowed low, "Wiklow has taken over as leader, he is wise. He is already planning a war on the castle Dormor to take his sister back, but our seer sees it works but at too high a cost. Only seer knows what we have done, we need you," 

"He should be what, twenty now? Ambala and Bexi are sixteen?"

Jackie snorted, "She was always quick with math, but yes they're. Wiklow is married to the young Bexi, and Ambala was in love with Gye who reminds me of Boomer," so much to take in but the faster we got this mission over with the better.

Warren was not being useful. I just pick up my bag, "Well let's go, I have a daughter to return to. Kai, he killed Beatrice's mother and her mother was part of the Sirens, BiBi is our seer and her mother somehow thought I was a great choice as a mother,"

Jackie gave me a look, but my drink was finished in his hand. "You have her addicted to Snickers and Dutch Bros,"

I moved my hand to smack him when my husband finally came to, "Homemade cookies and Dutch Bros," my anger flared, and he was hit instead. "Finally, you talk, Killjoy," he gave me a look his cold eyes narrowed.

"I wrote it that way, Bexley was never Killjoy. She is the embodiment of Rage," that was sweet and hurt all at once. "Come we travel my way; we need all the time we can get. My daughter will eat all the cookies if I am not there,"

Jackie flung his arm over my shoulder, "Knew deep down you wanted a baby, you are a great mom already. But I see the way you are looking at Warren, guess something happened," the words whispered low for my ears only as I explained the homecoming we received and what had transpired for the last few months. He was not happy his mother beat us with her broom, but it was expected.

Turning back seeing Warren talking to Aria, her hand braced on his bare shoulder. I asked Jackie, "Think she is telling him that he is a bitch?"

"Not in those words,"

I called out," Let's go," the black mist opened, I knew where I wanted to be, and this was the easy way even if after I was feeling a tad blah. The sight was a tad more than I remembered newer homes, the land was bigger and the fence was bigger and better. But the dining hall was lit up. I pointed to it, "They are gathering before the war," Aria smiled at me. 

I just strode forward, I trudged along the now wooden walkway at a sedate pace, my mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate town. I see the large double doors I had walked through so many times, everyone was in there, I could hear them. My body halts and Warren nearly knocked me down when his massive body hit mine, my eyes are on the building to the left, our home for two years. It looked the same but well taken care of. "They keep it as you left it, a tribute to you two," Aria saw my eyes on it, I figured Warren was now also looking because his hand took mine giving it a small comforting squeeze.


	22. Wiklow

I held my hand up sending the doors sailing open when we are close, they are normally heavy. But it set them on edge as they looked ready to attack, but they see faces they knew. Some are young and wouldn't remember us, but a woman who had salt and pepper hair walked forward her hand outstretched to us, she looked like she thought this was a dream. I moved forward, it was Willo just older, "My child," her voice was not a whisper but it was loud enough to be heard as whispers broke out.

I just let her touch my face, her eyes moved to Warren. "Chaos has taken her,"

I stood tall which was hard, "We will get Ambala back, but you can't send your kin. They will all die, Aria, bring me them, they promised they come when called," She bowed out as I opened the first portal, she just walked through pulling Jackie with her. I had a small plan, it wasn't much.

Willo, looked like we made this the best day but a flash of nearly white hair caught my eye it was at the head table was were Willo stumbled from. I moved it was BiBi, I just bypass Willo grabbing my daughter, I gasped. "BiBi, why did you follow mom?" she was so tranquil smiling at me. 

I was making a show of myself when Warren knelt at our side, "Bexi love, look at her hair. This isn't our daughter," I just made a fool of myself. "My greatest of Granddaughters is so lucky to have you. To be so loved and cared for, I am KyKi," standing straight again seeing the other blonde woman beaming at me, my chest was hurting.

Warren in his native tongue explained why I just acted in such a way, Willo held me close as a girl with lush green eyes came close. I asked her, "Bexi?"

"You know me," she breathed.

Willo touched her daughter in laws shoulder, "Aye, this is our family protector and his beloved. They fought the first war and have returned in our dire hour. Please fetch my Wiklow and your pa," I stood.

"Daro is still here," he was like old, and now older as Bexi rushed from the hall as I saw faces that I once knew. They rush, clapped my back in harsh grunts before pulling us into hugs. My bag, I moved to open it seeing on the very top a case of Snickers tied to a single one was the wooden carving I held dear, with it in hand we talk.

I asked, Willo. "Why is Wiklow leading, he is still young,"

Willo sat with a heaviness, "My beloved Wirich, he fought with bravery trying to get to his daughter before the dark man came. He is buried and waiting for me," I felt the welling of hot tears as the one named KyKi took my hand.

"Bexley, might you tell my mother and me of this BiBi once again," I leave Warren who looked ready to keep me close. I just sit and tell them all I know; it was hard to look at Krka who looked enough like Aroura I felt the pain of my failure all over again. I was fiddling with eh figure when Krka spoke in soft tones that vibrated in my head, she spoke only to me the words whispered into my mind. "Fear not little one, everything happens, and things can change. But what can not change is love, once there it is always there even in the darkest of hearts. Beatrice is who we see shining so bright in the future, she changes the world for us all. In such a loving and good way," at least she wasn't about to become a tyrant. 

The doors opened once again, Bexi walked in smiling followed by a man who looked like Warren, but his hair was longer and shaved on the sides, his body was stacked. "I think I got the short end of the genetic stick," was mumbled as Warren shoved me to the bench, Willo just swatted him with her walking stick. I rubbed my shoulder, my eyes soaking in Daro who aged well but he aged, his dark eyes shifting and looking. "My Bexi said we have travelers, who can help us. Where they be," Daro grunted in such a spiteful way.

Warren knew Daro had a soft spot for me as he placed me front and center for all eyes to see, "I told you both, I would come back and see you somehow. Sorry I kept you waiting," trying to lace the words with emotions because I did miss these faces. 

Wiklow was the first to look shocked, Daro though his memory was long as he rushed me nearly breaking my ribs in a hug. "Beloved," was mumbled as I just hugged back as tight as I could. 

"My Bexi, you see beloved who you were named for. A strong woman with a fierce heart and love," 

Wiklow held his sobbing wife as her brothers stood looking at us, they were knee-high the last I saw them. I held my hand to Wiklow, he saw what was laying in my palm his carved toy and a snickers bar, his cheeks tinted red and his mother understood and wacked him too. "I waited long for your return, family protector and her beloved," oh, how the tides have changed, here it was me who was great in our time it was him because my anxiety was so great.

Warren grunted, "That hurts Wiklow," but they hugged before he turned to me, "Have missed you, have you come to help?" I placed his toy and candy into his palm. "I will always come to help our great family, but you can not with a good heart lead our family to death. I am calling friends to help, and together we will for once and for all kill Chaos and save Ambala, but in this, we will take our rage and revenge on him for taking Wirich from us far too soon," a wave of war cries echoed. Revenge, I had always considered it to be a much-belied concept. Knowing that I always served people what they had truly earned kept me happy and serene. They could play their passive-aggressive bullshit games and I would smile nod.

I order, we leave in the morning, our goal tomorrow is to get to Ambala after that we come home and plan the battle. After we have her he will be on constant guard," Wiklow smiled. "You heard the protector. Eat but no drink we ride in the morning," I just sit with Warren who was trying not to smile handing me the warm bread dripping with butter and chunks of cheese. He leaned in close to me, "You know you're badass in any timeline, but why more so here?" it was a legit question. 

"I am riddled with anxiety and depression, and for some unknown reason, it doesn't bother me here. But being back home it just eats me at times," 

Sleep was easy as Daro slugged Warren muttering in Austrian, I just smile like a toddler at the men. "Sleep my child," Daro was gentle for being a massive man of great stature. "You as well," kissing his forehead before Warren walked him back to his home. It was like I had never left, it was clean but my belongings are still where I had left them long ago. I wore a fresh sleeping gown as I brushed my teeth hearing his thoughts rattling in my head, Wiklow the poor man. I offered, "Come in Wiklow, I know you're there," much like when he was growing always too nervous. 

He was a man of great power even without power, he was a ruler and a thinker. "I am sorry," fiddling with the figurine. "Sit and talk, Wiklow," he did, Warren just gave us space waiting by the door hidden, but I sensed and heard his thoughts.

I wait until he is ready to talk, "I blame myself, for pa. I was not here when it happened, was with my wife in town at a gathering,"

He wanted my forgiveness; I was so confused. I state, "I do not blame you, no one does, you blame yourself when no other has. We are all our own worse enemy, you may not in your thoughts be a great as Ambala. But in my mind and my heart you're, it takes great strength and inner power to lead a clan. You must make harsh choices and that was what you were doing at the gathering, Kai attacked then because you were not here. A ruler and great warrior is feared and let us mention my husband and yourself look like twins, the same. Kai, he hates Warren and looking at you will make him act rash," Wiklow was thinking but more calming thoughts as Warren was smiling, he was thrilled with how I handled his family.

I stand, "But good to Bexi, woman are powerful. And you two produce very powerful children, I would know. Sleep we leave when our friends arrive," all in all his thoughts are much better when he leaves my home, he stops and looks at Warren, the family protector.

Something is unsaid between them.


	23. Dormor

**I own nothing!**

It was still dark when I heard Warren getting angry, "She is sleeping, she needs rest,"

Aria, it was Aria. "I imagine so, now wake her," smiling from the covers before removing myself from them. I just strode forward seeing Aria looking annoyed with my husband, a look I understood well.

I winked, "Aria, is all okay?"

"Dress, if this waste will allow it," her dark eyes like daggers. "See, you wonder why Magenta doesn't like me," his finger pointing at Aria. "Due to my descanted having taste?"

I just pulled Warren in while I laughed, "Be right back out,"

"Stop it, don't be a baby. Be all big and bad," he had to wear what they wear, the same went for me but I saw in my bag was something I had seen Layla and Becca Faith working on. Leather pants with a dark gray drape that was attached to the button of the pants, it was made of faux fur. A matching top was in the bag along with my old armbands and circulate, they robbed the museum. 

I braided my hair down the side before Warren placed the glowing silver circulate on my head, the green gem hung in the center of my forehead. "A scary but hot vision you're," he pulled his cell out taking a picture. I thought I thought I had seen a flash a few times. His smile faded, "For a book, also Jackie's mom," I smiled before we walked out seeing it was daybreak and a group was waiting.

I saw the young woman in the older ones that stood before me, my belly was showing but it wasn't cold this time of year. Willo, Aria, Hela, Sara, and Freya all stand side by side, each with young blood with them. I just smile embracing each in turn, "I missed these faces, for me, it has been only a year but for you, sixteen long years have passed," My eyes slowly filled with tears. Before I knew it, I was hugging Freya tightly, my tears dripping from my cheeks.

She whispered lightly, "You look the same as when I last gazed into your eyes. This is Layla, my daughter," Layla was a family name, I brought it when I first arrived, and now this fire head looked like Layla even more so than her mother, but her hair was a darker shade of red. "We come to aid you, we gonna f-" her mother swatted her. "Language," I wanted to laugh but held it in as best I could.

Hela was next clasping my arm, placing her head to mine. "My sister, I knew you would return. This is Loki, not only has the power but our most lethal warrior," 

I chuckled, his hair was shaved on both sides, braided and tinted blue in some spots. "Loki, you've grown, only walking last I saw you. So handsome now," touching his face. I did notice Layla was gawking at the Viking man in lust.

Sara just pushed her son forward, I hated they had no females. "Must be William," he was shy as he nodded. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I do not feel I can help,"

His mother cooed, "You're able, you lack inner strength. You have speed and strength,"

Offering advice, "You're only as strong as you give yourself credit for, my brother in law is your family he is marrying my sister. He was so shy and scared, but guess what, it faded when the time came. He is you and you're him, I believe in you and know you will be such a blessing to this mission," poor thing was blushing as Warren touched his shoulder. "My wife, kid," 

I looked at the boy and girl with Jackie, twins he had babies now it was personal, I gasped. "You had babies," he gave me a wobbly smile. "My son Hiro and my daughter Nixie,"

I nearly sobbed, Jackie finished. "My children know of my real timeline, the love and desire to stay here. They know all of you, every story I had," they looked like such a good mix of their parents.

"Look at me getting all ugly," fanning my face.

Aria spoke to Warren, "As per the German folklore, Nixie is the name of the mermaid-like sprite dwelling in the sea. It was the name Jackie called Bexley when they were growing, a name fit for our daughter," Warren smiled and nodded.

Wiklow spoke, "We ride now,"

"Yes, gather who all were permitted to go. This has to be done right, the moment Warren is spotted the game is up. I will get Ambala back," Warren gave me a look, he was bait.

We gathered around mid-day, "I will open the portal, it will get us closer to his fortress of assholishness. We will ride, but Warren must not be seen until the right time," he knew to ride in like a hurricane with the shows clinging to him, a scary effect. 

It scared some, but together we rode through with Warren and me riding through last. "Hela take my horse. I am riding Aria; the Dragon will be big enough to vanish from. Aria once I come back with Ambala just get her home," it was not the best plan but hell, I was going to wing it.

Aria morphed into the beast, a Dragon, it was only seconded until she towered over everything. Her scales gleamed in the sunlight. The scales that were her pride and delight. Many shades of Magenta streaks were shot through them brighter than the sun or so she claimed. Black attached itself to both sides of the Magenta. With teeth as sharp and cold as icicles they could rip through amour. I turn once on her back. "I will join you soon enough," then she flew straight up as they rode hard over the largest mountain, her mind was linked with mine.

I say, "Once they have his attention, we bring it to the skies,"

A loud roar, but in my head it was. "You play a risky game, I like you," but we wait and watch. My expression was of one being forced to endure an unpleasant odor. My gaze was unwavering and unabashed watching them ride, the castle was dark. Castle walls rise out of the darkness, out of the silent charcoal curtain that is the Dormor. They are pitted and forlorn, no longer the bastions of protection and glory that they were.

I was on the ground once again, my hands braced into the dirt, I took Bandits power just for a time like this. Geokinesis, a fancy word for Earth manipulation, I felt the heartbeats, the ground and after maybe five minutes a tiny fluttering wrapped into a heartbeat, I have read a baby's heartbeat was like a hummingbird. I located her in the North West tower the very top, with no windows.

I am on Aria once again; it was not easy, but I hold tight as we take to the clouds.

Everything looks good, my mind is centered on Wiklow hearing him speak. He calls for Kai to come to face him, a guard smiles and walks away. My heart jumped Kai, he had a burn mark on his face, damn she got him good, his hair is tied back and long which is not like him. But this was the vilest part of Kai, "Go," I whispered to Aria as she sored higher and higher, our small army did not budge but she sure scared his as they scattered below us.

I whisper, "Cover me," vanishing right after, seeing as she landed her massive wings created the perfect cover. The black mist swallowed me,

Under my fingers, the stone is rougher than the callused skin of an old man and it leaves my skin cold, drawing dampness into my bones. It stretches away, disappearing into the black in every direction. The light is barely there, like a feeling that's difficult to get a grasp on. Her door is blown off the hinge, and I enter seeing her back against the wall her belly round, Her hair was the same shade as my husband, but she looked like a younger version of his mama. Waving, "Hi, are you ready to go, Ambala,"

Her answer was no, she was chained to the wall but the neck brace glowed a toxic green as I gazed at it, I knew they be on us very soon. I couldn't touch it, but feeling every power I had was like wave after wave bashing against the rocks during the tide, it clicked and clanked to the floor. "Beloved," I say and it must be something she heard since she took my hand.

Three stood in my way as I moved her to the side, "Wrong move," I moved, my body in fluid grace their bodies seized up and as I blew the cold stone wall behind us they went sailing through. Water is in the blood, and I was done being fucked with by men. "An exit, come on," she must have had so much faith in me, she took my hand and we jumped together.

But the air spun creating a cyclone before the black mist took us, I was not as graceful when we landed. But she was upright as I stumbled a tad, but all hell was breaking loose seeing us coming from the dark mist.

I turned seeing Kai, "Aria," she just touched Ambala who saw Gye and her brother standing together, she looked confused seeing another version of her brother next to him. But now she was safe from here, in one day we got her back I figured by end of the week we could blow his house up and kill that evil bitch for good.

Warren's eyes were filled with utter rage, cursing not-so-quietly in Austrian. I couldn't understand his words and could only know they were curse words for the taut tone of his voice because the words sounded strangely melodic. They were sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison. Kai was closer now. "MY LOVE, I NEVER THOUGHT I LAY EYES ON YOU AGAIN," his voice loud as he came closer. 

I smiled, "Oh sorry to disappoint you Kai, but here I stand. You remember my husband, Peace," but his eyes move between us, we looked no older.

But he did as I laughed pointing out, "Wow, Kai. You aged…not very well. Is that gray hair?" a black tendril hit my chest, it should have killed me. But I just used my right hand to brush it off. "Wrong bitch, Kai," my powers are alive, in a way sanitate as I moved my hand through the air, it was the blue fire that lashed out at him and his men. 

Warren backed me along with Wiklow and Gye, but I needed no back-up as I advanced on him. "You will die, I had to travel back to kick your ass again. I had to leave my daughter to do this," rage was brewing thinking of my BiBi, they would read to her, but would they know she likes voices for different characters. Would they know, she liked oatmeal in the morning with fruit, one teaspoon butter, three packets of a sugar substitute, and a dash of her A2 milk?

He stopped, "Your daughter, a lie, you can't have children,"

"No thanks to you, but you killed her mother and now BiBi is mine. The Seer, you have killed any who stood in your path and I learned from that. I will roll over you to get what I want, I want to go home with my husband so we can raise our daughter together," I saw it in time, the tendril was going to kill Wiklow, Kai his thoughts are vile he held no love for Ambala, but the child growing in her he cared for. I weaved around Warren and tackled Wiklow taking a blow to the shoulder, we rolled now both covered in my blood.

Warren just picked me up, flames going in every direction Kai and his men having to retreat seeing the walls of skin charring heat. "I am going to pass out," muttering, but with shaking hands with the last of my strength the vortex opened and everyone was able to travel through.

I was hurt and confused as to why I was in a sleeping gown, Willo, Bexi, and Ambala are chatting watching over me. I groaned, "Everyone okay, is Wiklow hurt?"

His wife let out an infectious giggle, "Only his pride, the clans will return days before the battle. Aria has taken them home, now we need to plan," my eyes are on Ambala.

"You're not the baby I used to hold, you've grown into this stunning brave young woman. Be filled with light, love, and courage you endured and overcome all Kia gave you. Never turned to his path," she was crying as I held her hands. I finished, "You and Wiklow bring some of the most powerful superheroes into this world. What can you do?"

Willo helped me from the bed, my shoulder was bandaged up but together we walked from the house, she was an elemental. I turned to Willo, "Might I have some of your tea," feeling stupid, but I missed it as she kissed my head. "Thank you for her, for Wiklow, thank you for avenging my beloved husband," she was crying I froze as she walked away not wanting her to go in such a state.

Ambala looked behind me, "My kin," it was my husband he was coming our way. "Yes, you are his grandmother so many lines down. His mother is named Willow she controls the weather, but I feared something so long ago. Warren can control shadows and in a way so can Kai. You treat this baby like the world, give all the light and love because he is your child and deserves all your love," she gave me a nod as Warren spoke.

The tone was tired and harsh, "You should be in bed, love. Ambala and Bexi, very good to see you both in good health, both should be resting as are with child,"

"Lucie," I muttered as Warren looked away for a moment.

I amended, "Bexi, you too have powerful young, treat them well give us a brighter future. Maybe pass down the word of one named Kai and his evil deeds, how he traveled time after killing your kin," her face, she understood by my reaction and Warrens, her kin was murdered first.


	24. Finally

I stood watching the little rugrats running around just having fun, the adults going about their daily activities. Wiklow and Warren are with Daro and Gye talking, my body was growing cold as winter was coming. Is there anything more morally bankrupt than asking kids to be resilient instead of the adults working to create a world where they can be comfortable and happy as themselves?

I was here to make sure these kids, my daughter, my future child, nieces, and nephews could at least grow. Bexi and Ambala watch close to me, I knew Bexi wanted to know answers, but she never asked and maybe that was a good thing.

Ambala pointed to the now dark gray clouds, "Children in," we all moved the woman rounding them up and putting them in their houses. The woman vanished with the children; from my memory, this means we will not have the dinner gathering but meals in our own homes. Storms brewed on the cold horizon promising nothing but winds to level even the mightiest of trees to the soil. The noon darkness and damp-smelling air. Casting my eyes to the charcoal sky, my attention held by a golden streak, a crack in the cloud layer where the sun streamed through as fast as water through a cracked dam. The rain was promised, the wind already unleashed in large forces.

I just stay in the doorway waiting for him to show, I see Wiklow and Daro bolting for their homes. Willo, was at her door watching the very same ensuring the family made it safe. Warren was not wet, dry as a bone when he stopped in front of me. "Come on, the storm is going to get much worse," his hands braced on my shoulder leading me into the warm house. It has been five single days since we got Ambala back and my desire to go home was there, but so was the need to end this here and now.

I turned, "It just be best, I go and deal with him. He.." the look my husband was giving me was not very nice.

"In no way will you vanish to go off him," each word was said through clenched teeth. He just didn't understand Kai at all. Kai, thinks females are not that worthy not that strong, he gets a feel of the girls he wants. If they even can match his power he wants them. I was his match and much more in every way, but he knew about my illness and depression and used that. He would never once think I would leave Warren and face him on his home turf. He thinks Warren is my protector, that I have grown weak it riddled his inner thoughts.

He just stood looking at me, the thunder, lighting, and heavy downpour along with the gale force winds are all that can be heard. I just shrug he will not listen and wasting my breath was not worth the fight that would happen. I just sit in the chair and he thinks I have resigned to his way, he smiles and starts the fire, the meat was rotating now the smell of roasted duck wafting to us. I had the bread, cheese, and veggies ready as he just watched me, his face was concerned when he spoke. "You are hiding something from me, and have been more standoffish to me," well, I thought it was best I acted that way, I was going to leave him and go face Kai, I couldn't factor in Warren getting hurt. 

I say this was at least something that would worry me, in the end, he stops thinking I was still hiding anything. "Warren, have you ever noticed the similar aspects of you and Kai?" 

The way he looked at me, set every nerve on edge, never was I scared of Warren until right now. "No," so firm I nearly stopped the conversation.

I spoke low and kindly once again, seeing the same look but worse. "I have, you look like Willow, that is true. But many things are the same as you and Kai, Warren. Kai is like your great grandfather far down the genetic line. He can also control and manipulate shadows," he slammed the chair, it went in every direction. There was the wooden jagged end of a part of the chair cutting through the skin and blood ran freely in thick scarlet rivers amongst the hair hanging down.

I let a small scream out, feeling the blood moving through my fingers. Warren bolted and hoped he was getting me some help, Kai, he already scared my face and now my husband in his anger might have. It was clean and throbbing an hour later with some green muddy stuff caked on, Willo was scolding him as Bexi, Siga and Ambala worked to clean and care for it. 

Yeah, he was Kai's family.

I snarled out, "All because I pointed out a fact, nothing to be pissed about. I had my suspicions while when we first came. Get over it, we still going to kill him," I was more annoyed than angry as he slumped down looking forlorn.

"I can't be though, he raped her, he is everything I don't want to be,"

I added, "He is everything you're not, but he is in you his DNA. He doesn't know either," I say touching Warren's broken face, the woman leaving us to talk. Ambala just kissed his head before leaving, she was so proud he was her family, strong, handsome, a leader, a worthy man for me. 

He looks so angry and hurt, "I still love you Warren, being his spawn doesn't matter to me. You're a good man, a great father, friend, and son. You're everything he isn't, yes you have the same darkness he does but unlike him, it has not consumed you," 

I just wrapped my arms around him, he was touched by my words but thought I hated him now it was his every thought. His hand was curled around his stomach and he staggered in mental and emotional pain.

I felt an urge to do something, to comfort him, but also myself. In a moment I pressed my lips against his, felt his body loosen and arms touch my shoulders.

**Warren's point of view…**

But in her, I saw beauty. Her eyes were a rich green and dazzling hazel with the yellow bolder that stole your breath while looking through your soul. Her hair was like a calico cat waterfall that tumbled down her back in thick locks. Her hands were strong yet at the same time gentle. And her mouth… oh, how I wanted to kiss that mouth.

And so, I did. It wasn't like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you're in eighth grade and you've never held hands before with a girl. It was a full-on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And I loved it. I loved the way her small body melted into mine. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relented as I played with her hair and held her tighter and tighter. When we broke away after what seemed like ages she looked at me... 

It was time.

Sex

She whispered my name as our bodies touched

Slowly, we became entwined our hearts fusing into one, while our bodies move to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in our ears. My tongue carved every inch of her body like a chisel, in my eyes she was and always has been a work of fine art. My kisses were long and deep trying to put so much emotion into every kiss, touch, and thrust.

Bexley gasped for air

We moaned… louder

I thrust…. Deeper

We moved…faster

Lost in time

Then without control, our bodies exploded

Leaving us limp while we lay still

Arms and legs tangled

Listening to the satisfying sounds of the beating of our hearts

Deep into the silence of the night

Hmmmm….

Sizzling….

A new beginning, she was mine now this sealed our marriage, even if we're so far into the past. Her eyes are heavily lidded and they seduced me after, I relished in the way her skin glowed. She sleeps her face was filled with peace and that peace had to come back with us when we returned our lives will not be the same and maybe this time around we can not fuck it up. 

I just think while I watch her sleep, the thing about a soul mate union, is that the universe has to bring it... and the universe must achieve many good things with a single move to beat the dark force. And so, when you find your mate, you are as the greatest of lovers and the greatest of soldiers, for you must vow to fight for love all the rest of your days or until love has won the peace. Your mate will love you, live for you and even die for you, yet knowing that their death will be yours too... for once the bond is made it is eternal... and that is the grand prize, the most this universe has to offer... time with someone who loves you and either a paradise to live in or the right to fight for it. And I have this, I never loved another the way I do her, she was my crush and now she is my wife, the mother to our daughter.

I knew she had to be the one to cut down Kai, I so wanted that privilege he took my little cousin and hurt Bexley in a way no man should. But their seer said it still had to be Bexley, I second guess my every move with her. Wiklow was still so enamored by her, Daro was protective and warned me twice already he kill me if she cried. She just loved this simple life, it hit me we could buy a ranch right out of Maxville, BiBi could still go to her new school and Sky High when she was allowed.

I smiled laying beside her, once home I was buying her a Ranch. We need acres, stables, and all that jazz. She could just never leave, and we could have a horse, anything she wanted. I also needed her to forgive Jennifer, it was all my doing, Bexley is my world and I never want to see that pain on her face again.

It was impossible to sleep after being with her, my heart was still racing my skin felt on fire. I just lay with her, her body was nestled against mine in contentment. She wanted to prove me wrong, I even started to notice certain things about Kai and myself, we are two half's and at times I have been so much worse than him but I don't cross certain lines that he has.

This sleeplessness is my torture. While the rest of the world embraces their dreams, their eight hours of rest, I toss and turn chasing the white rabbit. He has my dreams in his pocket and a letter from my mother.

I give chase.


	25. Destiny

**Thank you for reading, as a reminder I own nothing other than the plot. **

I smiled down at Ambala and Bexi, both so pregnant and crabby this was not something that gave me the best impression of having a child. I couldn't have any anyways so I learn all I can, we are inside once again today but we plan. I looked at the rough sketch of his castle, I touch the map.

"Kai had advanced learning, he is not going to leave a weak spot to enter. A lot of his army have no powers and that is were Wiklow and the men will come in this is what they do. I will have Willo, Hela, Freya, and Sara all stay and protect the village and these two," I issued Wiklow nodded and so did his twin, Warren.

But Daro questioned, "How we take them if no weak spot to get in," his accent was thick, but I smiled back and he couldn't help but do the same. "I am going to blow a hole big enough for you to enter,"

Cheers for the carnage that will be taking place. Jackie sit's with his scrolls and quill writing and telling stories. If hateful stories can start genocides, stories of love can protect us from them, so let's take the form of creative storytelling seriously and be entertained into better population wellness. He was the very start of this, he was letting our story be told with eyes filled with emotions, friendship, love, and a new view.

I loved his kids and Warren used his cell to capture so much here and of them, everyone was so interested in it but understood how fragile it was. I was going to have to make copies for the museums, and me, and last families. I just reflect on the last three years and the journey it has taken me on and who is brought with me. A small warm body just takes a seat with me, her blonde hair in shieldmaiden style braids, it fit her. KyKi had the same smile as my BiBi, the same tranquil tone as well. "Do you think it will work?" she asked me and it hurt to look at her, my heart hurt.

I winked, "I know it will, I already saw how it will end and now I just have to plan,"

"He is going to be very angry,"

I answered her, feeling her tiny head resting on my shoulder, "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than to get permission. Kai is a foul being and needs to die and having Warren there when I first arrive will just be a hindrance. I can lose a lot and I have but losing my husband is not something that I could recover from, BiBi needs her dad,"

KyKi, her mother was also a sore sight, but she smiled down at me. "You play with fire, he values your life above all. If young Peace had to choose to let us all burn or save you, we would burn. His mother would perish so you could live, his heart beats for you as your's beats for him, love that spans time. You have sight now, you may not like it but it lingers in you now you must harness and use it," she was firm, BiBi her power was absorbed when her's was the very last I ever would want.

Standing now, "I am, I am taking Aria, Freya, Hela, Sara, Layla, William, Loki, Hiro, and Nixie with me. I know Warren and Wiklow will be right behind us, but the war will have begun," I knew what was needed and my eyes only flickered to Warren who was topless and laughing along with Wiklow and Daro. Willo was watching me, she had a clue what I was going to do since the elder heroines arrived with their kin.

I walked forward to my destiny, no matter the cost.


	26. Trade

**I own nothing, here is another chapter. **

I woke in a cold sweat, though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into my carotid. I strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady.

I move from the bed feeling Warren's hand trying to find me even in his sleep, it was still dark, but something was wrong. I just grabbed the top and made my way through the darkness heading into the still stary night. It was like waking from a nightmare and then walking headfirst into one, Kai stood by the torchlight with a crying Ambala in his grasp.

He smirks at me, he was waiting for me to see this, see him take her once again. I move forward, "Kai, let her go," I could use my powers but he had her and she was struggling and pregnant one wrong move and I would be at fault for her downfall, well played Kai, very well played. He knew I wouldn't try it, not when someone I loved was involved.

His face was cold even with his smirk, "No, don't think I will, love," she cried harder and now Daro is coming along with Wiklow. I held my hand up, "Stay back, he will kill her," everyone halts at the words now all we can do is look on until something gives.

I state, "Take her and I still come for her, or we make a deal, Kai," I could feel my husband his warmth and anger.

Kai just winked, "Hello Peace,"

"Let her go, she is having your child,"

He just shrugged, like it was nothing, so I cut in. "Kai, I know you, you will not hurt your family no matter what. You have no soul but your family does mean something and she is having your baby," now the smirk was gone and he was snarling something under his breath.

"I will let her go, but I want his life,"

I sighed, "No, Kai. I will not give you his life, and you wouldn't take it. He is your family you're holding his greatest of grandmothers, Kai you created him," now everyone was looking on as Warren looked deranged and Kai, his face matched. That was my only card to save Warren, and that might not even work it might push this Kai to kill his family when I have always thought he wouldn't.

I continue, "I can offer one thing, her for me. I will go with you willingly, but you will let her go," Warren snatched my arm in a painful grasp. "Will you try and escape?" Kai was happier now, he cared for nothing.

"No," I won't my eyes on my husband seeing the pain I was inflicting on him, I turned back away to face Kai.

I could hear Warren, "Please no,"

Turning to him, "He might hurt her, if she is hurt so is the baby and that means you. I can't lose you," his face was breaking my heart and resolve but this had to happen. I learned so much from him, some lessons were not needed but he and BiBi have been a bright spot through the darkness.

Kai just chuckled, "Never thought Peace could love after all he has done but look at his face so broken. Here old man take the bitch," Daro was now taking her pulling her away from harm, Bexi just holds her backing away behind the wall of men. Bexi's brother's front and center weapons out, I turned back. "Don't keep me waiting too long," I would not try and escape, but let them bring the battle to him, and then I would take my chances.

Now his face was hard, this was the Warren I heard of and have never seen it was like a switch was flipped in him. Something very dark was coming out, I just reached out to touch his face feeling it all rough under my soft hand. "I love you Warren," he didn't smile just pressed his lips to mine in a kiss, it was harsh a very new kiss from him now this I heard about. It was raw and unbridled a new thing for him and me, he always kept his temper in check around BiBi and myself.

I pulled away and turned my back on him, with a cold front moving in taking over my insides my feet carried me to Kai who waited like he had all day with his hand out to me. Layla started yelling, "YA BLOODY CUNT, WE GONNA DISEMBOWL YA," she was too much and never had the heart to tell her that her counterpart in my time was such a well-spoken member of the community, she might ditch the idea of having babies. I just placed my hand into his, it was warm and soft as he pulled me close.

His eyes are warm and soft when he looks down at me, "Time to come home," like that the black mist swallowed us and in the blink of an eye we're in a warm room. Girya and black silk bed hanging's, it was very lavish. He just gave me a rare soft look, "Bexley, we're not in Dormor. It will take them some time to locate this castle as it is unknown to most. A nice warm climate since I know your great dislike of the cold. Now I know you will not go back on your word, and they will come and in time that will be handled. Because this has been the plan the entire time, I have you now we can be together here," he tried to use a low soften spoken tone as I just sit in the plush chair, trying to think.

I glanced up, "Kai, why are you doing this? You love me I know this now, I have read those journal's but that never made you good to me or a good man," every word said in defeat, I could not understand the way his mind worked and for that matter Warren, he hides things, has to have such a reign on his temper.

His body unfolds on another chair, his eye's never wavering from mine. "I was what I was raised to be, I was not a good man and took you for granted daily. I killed just to kill, but the same as Peace. Let me tell you a story, Bexley babe," his tone was hinting at something.

His mind was a constant poison that would fill him with venom, but his voice was like honey when he spoke. "I used to be best friends with Peace, we were inseparable until maybe eighth grade. We both knew we wanted to do bad things, rule over all the ants who seem to always need a leader even if he is not fit. Well, he and I together killed the Marson twins right before we left Maxville Middle. After that we went to high school, I was never going to Sky it was not for me, he kept killing and I started recruiting others to my cause. He has a form of a mental disorder, what one is not known to me. But when he first saw you, and yes I always knew he liked you. I never blamed him either because I did too. He stopped and started to take medication and his cousin came to my school. I did not love Lucie she was like a small battery but she was always good company, I killed her more as a show of power to Warren. I figured he end up killing you with his rage, it has happened and his mother has covered it up. But you and I got together first, and we know that story and my failures," he stopped his eyes lingering now on something on his leg, his fingers twiddled with it.

I didn't know whether to believe him or not, I mean yes it made sense. But BiBi, once said he was a good man now, but she said now. She loved him and she was everything good and pure if she trusted him then so would I. But I gave him a look, "I have been lied to so many times, by you and Warren. Whatever happened is tragic, and I could see you being friends. But why all this, you like it here and I do understand that. But soon enough I will be sick again, is this what you want?" looking into the cold pits he called eyes, but his true emotions flicker like flames. 

He groaned standing up faster than possible, "You know it is not, I would let you walk from this castle and go home to our original timeline to save you. I have even looked here for a healer but nothing, same as our time for the time we dated me nor anyone could find one to save you from the life you live. I always admired your strength because I know I never could do it with the grace you have. Are you hungry?" he finally asked and maybe it was the noise coming from my stomach.

"I am," was all I said, I more so thought this was just the evil parts of him, but it seems he is just as split the evil side more out there. It was normal food like chicken, fruit, cheese, and warm bread. We eat, but it is so cold as I just get it out, "Fucking god warm this room up if you expect me to keep my oath as a Heroine. I will at least be comfortable," he just smirked nodding his head. He knew if Warren took his sweet time I will be out, or go out fighting, oath or not.

But I knew he would come, he, if he looked deep down, could feel me, much like when I close my eyes, I see him and feel him like he was sitting right beside me. But he has not grasped that factor that I know of, his voice cut me from my thoughts. "Come to bed, we both could use some sleep,"

I figured this was in the cards, sleeping in the very same bed, but Ambala is safe. I asked him, "You're going to keep your oath and leave Ambala and the baby alone, right. You have me, not a very fair trade but you took it," he chuckled pulling me down.

"She is safe as long as you are here with me, and in the end, I refuse to do damage to my family line even if that means that man lives. But for now, you're mine, I have no doubt he is coming but he is rather dim he acts rash and never uses his brains, that was what Jennifer and Bandit were good for,"

Shit, he made sense. Wiklow and Aria along with Jackie better reign his ass in. I glanced at Kai, he did age well he was muscled and fit but, in his thirties, now, with two perfect gray streaks running through his hair,"

He just smiled at me, "I know I aged well," he was still full of himself as he started removing his outer clothes, showing scars and just the now chiseled perfection that he worked for. I glanced away just closing my eyes feeling rage, my god man gets it together.

For my sake, Warren get it together… Kai had other plans and I was still the center of them.


	27. Meditation

**Rest In Paradise Kelly Preston, fly high Jet Stream forever and always.**

I was stuck, a heroine even on her worse day will blood bond to keep her oath. I gaze out at the mountains in the distance seeing the snow-capped mountains but feeling none of the chill they emit. It was warm here, "A stunning view the main reason this room is mine, you need to eat, Bexley babe," I had been here a week, and my oh so soon to be dead husband had not gotten his shit together, he was angry.

I turned, Kai was leaning on the frame of the massive double doors with a silver platter of food and two women beside him with clothes. I knew he would ask me to change from what I came in but shocked it took a week. The way my body move's always set's him on edge, "Oh so tense, I gave my oath you stupid brute," so annoyed with people.

He just grumbled placing the platter down and allowing the two poor souls to enter, "Some more befitting garments, but with a few twists to make them more you. I was curious now, "Alright, you may leave," smiling I had been thinking of the best way to resolve this issue in the past. He just bowed out leaving us in peace he could go, torment someone who wasn't me, his absence would not last very long. 

"Sorry ladies, he is such an asshole,"

Each gown was fitted for me, but with a leather corset in the abdomen area and slits up the sides. Dema said, "For free movement in battle," oh he knew when the time came, I would be in the battle.

The green gown glided over the floor, but it was light as a feather, Kai did well here, he liked it here it fit his nature more than the time he was born into. In those days we saved the world, the older ones were set in their ways, yet the youth were ready for something new. Now here I am back with Warren trying to fix whatever we messed up, but who is to say we didn't mess up more by coming.

I could do as I pleased, this place was stunning the gardens are lush and filled with fragrant flowers. I sat out there most days and just basked in the scent and calmness they brought. Between the paving stones comes blooms so bold and tall, giving off their aroma to the summer-infused breeze. For these seeds of humble size and hue are the ninjas of the botanical world, born to shout loud of their graffiti-petaled beauty. I sit just thinking as I normally due, I knew he would show as he normally does.

This coffee and chain-smoking basic bitch is a static thinker rather than dynamic. Static is thinking things are either a "0" or a "1" - on or off. Dynamic is seeing the relationships between different concepts, that many are inversely proportional, that as one increases the other decreases as a response. For example, as we increase cooperation, we decrease competition or, as we increase sustainability, we decrease consumerism. We have learned to accept that positive and stable changes evolve, they change at a community level over time - as the percentage of positive behavior increases the negative behavior decreases.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, I needed him on equal footing but more so away from here. I had to drag him home, he would be in our timeline and not causing problems here. I would just have to grab him while Warren was next to me, we three had to enter and hopefully exit at the same time. A slow smile spread onto my face, this was a halfway workable plan. I watched him walking my way and in no way has he tried anything or caused me one problem, he was just relishing in the time we had. I was more worried about Warren even from here I can feel him in a certain way, he was still so angry.

I just closed my eyes, trying once again to push my own emotions to him, like calming ones, and for the very first time in one week did I sense he felt them as his own emotions started to calm. "Lost in thought?" brought me from my meditation.

"Meditation helps with depression and anxiety,"

He says nothing just lays in the grass not far from me. I sighed, "Just ask,"

"You always know, don't you,"

He started, "How is my mother?"

"She is fine, well she is now. I nearly burned her home down with her and you in it. I mean you're here, but your other counterpart is in our timeline. She as normal is plotting against me. Kai, this isn't going to last much longer. I need to get home to our original timeline, my daughter needs me," this was a first seeing him angry, well a first since I arrived. 

I clarified to avoid an argument, "Your counterpart murdered Aurora a Siren, I was given custody of her daughter BiBi, our Seer. I know me with a kid after you cursed me so long ago," now the facial muscles relaxed.

He fiddled with a flower, "Well at least you have her, you will not have another of your own,"

I snapped, "I can the curse was removed, it will be a hell of a battle to conceive a child, but I can. Your grand plans have all failed, I have no clue why you wanted me with your spawn. I would have still bounced, I can never grasp your mindset and way of illogical thinking," he chuckles.

The argument was cold. Every word over-pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. His love hadn't gone, it had been distorted into a close mimic of hatred; and just as love endures, so would the wall of bitterness that separated us, growing more thorns every day.

He finished, "We will see, Bexley babe,"

I felt it touch me as Kai walked away for another meeting, one I was going to listen to as I followed. Warren was coming, I just had to help and guild him maybe through mediation could I show flashes of the location of the castle. Later, I tell myself, for now, I am going to eavesdrop on yet another meeting. 


	28. Sparks of flames

**Here is another chapter, posting two today and maybe five left. **

Kai's eyes just slid over to me, they would every so often, so it was nothing to get jumpy over. I just resume my seat talking to Bella she was young and new to her power, she never alerted me what her power was, but she was at my side normally. She would smile but it was a smile that hinted at sadness at times, others she would smile and laugh, and it made me laugh in return.

I could feel Warren, like little sparks the closer he was the hotter they burned deep inside me. I knew he felt me but maybe not in the same way, I would send waves were his was sparks of flame if he was fire, I was water, we canceled each other out.

Bella spoke low, "You are not happy here, I also wish to return to my family," her tone was fruity and filled with longing. So, when I glanced at her I speak as if I was talking to Layla, a sensitive girl. "You will be going home soon, I assume Kai has you with me for a reason your power is the best guess,"

Her eyes turned down to the floor, "Of course, but your great company, and a friend. I tie people together, keep them content with things as the reason you have not tried to leave. But I help Kai as well, keep him calm," now it made sense, even when annoyed I never felt the real desire to leave him.

"Nice power, dangerous too. Is it a permeant thing, they tying us together?"

She gave me a nod of yes, "After prolonged amounts of time yes, you should leave,"

Retorting back while plucking a flower, "Can't gave my word, and plans are falling into place." I would not tell her much more not fearing that she would tell Kai, but if he thought she had information he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

I figured with how hot each spark was, he was much closer they traveled faster now.

Tabletops layered with trays of the most delicious food and drinks lined the walls, delicacies capable of making one's mouth water: a whole roast deer with sprigs of rosemary threaded through its antlers and stuffed with bacon and rye bread, marinated Glenloth chicken, grilled trout with lemon, smoked sausages and a pineapple glazed ham, mounds of fragrant wild rice, potatoes and diced pumpkin smeared with butter and spices baked on hot stones, countless cheeses that went with baskets of crackers and bread rolls shaped like seashells, and all sorts of varieties of salads and side dishes. A tureen or two on each table contained either hot soup or a hearty casserole. I just take little not feeling right, Bella eats with me, but her eyes are narrowed at this ugly ass old hag that made the hag in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves look like a model.

While we walked back to the table, I ask fast. "Who is that,"

"The old one, she is his family His line started with her," oh god, he came from that, nasty.

I just sit next to him he smiled down at me, Bella was on my left eating when I glanced at her once again, "Wow, I hope your mother doesn't age like that," she snarled at me. I snapped back, "I will fuck you up old hag, Kai put her on a fucking leash," I was more unnerved they were plotting against me, Bella was a boss bitch. I would tell her of my time and she once said she would love to see such wonders.

Kai laughed, "Who knew the evilest girls have the prettiest face,"

I scoffed, "He is talking about me, obviously not you crone," just messing with her, before she could mutter a retort I turn talking to Bella, she would glance passed me trying to say words with her eyes. I turned back seeing them talking in low whispers. I just sip my drink something was wrong, even the air was thick with it, Bella's hand shot out a minute later when Kai wasn't looking, she just shook her head no.

It hit me, one of those fucks put something in my drink.

I figured I was fucked.

I stand looking out and watched the sunset at the horizon, spreading its largess into a grateful sky. Rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crimsons. My spirit soared at the sight as everyone was transported into a timeless existence, ready for the protective blanket of night and new dreams. I am dead tired, my head is spinning when I get in bed, I knew tomorrow was going to be the day, he was so close.

Kai never arrived, so when it felt like I blinked I was still alone other than the sun coming through. I felt odd sluggish even, my clothes on but messed up, I was sore too. But the door open's and Bella walked in with clothes, I stood feeling heat burning she rushed me her arms around me. I gasped, "Kai, drugged me,"

"Yes, it was the only way he could try to have you," oh gods, soooo fucked.

I just take the royal blue gown; it was trimmed in black with black leather around the waist. I wore my circlet as she braided my hair, "So, Bella. You want a new life away from this, coffee and candy, and all that shit I spoke of,"

"I do," but it was more wishful like it couldn't happen.

I stood smiling, even with knowing what Kai did, not that I could remember what he did but the signs are there. I walked to the balcony seeing a massive beast lurking closer, "My husband arrived, come on Bella," she was looking out with wide eyes as I grabbed her jumping from the window, our bodies touched the ground with feather-like movements.

Kai and his army are behind us now, I turn. "My husband has arrived, now what is your next move," he smiled. "War," he strode forward as across the field I could see Warren and Jackie. Every man in the army was trained to obey orders for even the most unconscionable acts. They were lesser men than weapons on legs, as robotized as a human can be and still breathe. Nobody in the top brass cared that should their consciences ever return they would end up with PTSD and likely shattered and drunk old men. They needed unquestioned obedience from their soldiers now and to hell with the consequences. I was about to change their fate, they could return home and be with their families and grow old in better spirits.

Kai and his two favorite minions walked forward to meet Wiklow, Jackie, and Warren, I moved forward against what Kai wanted, Bella was at my side. I just smile my hand on Kai's shoulder he was subdued into thinking I was still his, that Bella was still using her power's on me.

He was confident now, "Hello Peace, my god it took you nearly a month to calm yourself to come find Bexley?" it was rather ridiculous it had taken this idiot so damn long, seriously head in the motherfucking game Peace. Wiklow was looking at me, Jackie already guessed what I was planning as Warren looked rather demented that I was holding on to Kai so tight.

"What have you done to her?" it was so angry, it felt like his anger was churning inside me, burning everything in their path. Kai smiled, "Nothing," but that was a lie.

I speak, "Because of you I have not seen our daughter in over a month, I have been getting ill again. Warren is it that hard on you to use your head, a calm and cooled dementor is better suited when in these dark times. Now, look where it has gotten you," I was also angry but now my voice is not happy but cool and in control.

Jackie was inching away, I gave a small nod to Bella who took my arm, it was like a computer as my brain filed each power away for future use. The vortex opened with a clockwise motion, I just thought of home but it seemed to already know when we had to return to it was calling out to me.

Kai tried to back away when it clicked in his head. "You first, time to take this fight back home. No more mid-evil playtime," using the strength I absorbed from Will and shoving his ass in first, it would take him home but unsure where. I grabbed Bella, "Now Kai is not an issue here. Now, we have to return to our time and deal with him on our turf, Jackie take care, my friend. I am going to miss you all,"

Aria put her forehead to mine as Krka walked to us, "Warren, you changed too much. When you return nothing is the same, but it can be repaired." I snarled. "What have you done Warren? What did you say or do to fuck shit up you son of a bitch,"

He glanced at the floor, "I…"

Aria just shoved him through the portal, "He just couldn't keep his trap shut, some things need to happen. Now go and fix your timeline," Aria hugged me than everyone did last was Freya, her smile radiant as Layla was sucker-punching Loki.

"I am taking Bella here, is that going to fuck more shit up?" my eyes on Krka, she laughed. "No this Bella is not meant to be here, her destiny is with you," but she handed me Warren's cell phone, it had us on it, every picture he took of this time was permeant now.

I wave one last time, "Come on Bella, let us go deal with this shit,"

"Yes, let us deal with this shit," she echoed back as together we walked through the portal it was easy now, and when I walked through, I was in my bedroom at moms.

I picked up my cell that was sitting on the bedside table, it should not be here it should be at my place. I looked in the closet finding our clothes, "Dress,"

We did, I wore black jeans a black crop top with red and black flannel, my Vans on as she stood looking in the mirror. Nice blue jeans with a tye-dye tank top and matching Vans, I unbraided her hair and let it go. "You have much to learn but stick with me and you will be good. First, I need to find out what has happened," she smiled looking at everything when my mother walked in a stern look on her face.

I held my hand up as my cell was on speaker, Vic answered the tail end of the first ring. "My number one,"

"Dutch bros, now,"

He laughed, "Race," I hung up.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is Snow, my mother. Mom, I have been gone over a month lots to explain but not right now. I will be home for dinner and can explain then, but might want the Sirens here and Uncle," Bella and I bounced, my baby was in the garage, I should get to BiBi but now I am not sure where she is located since I came back to my room.

I noticed when I pulled into Dutch Bro's a headache was starting, Vic and Magenta are waiting with Becca Faith. I just hugged Vic, "The fuck happened?" he gasped.

"Can you remember?"

Magenta answered, "Not much, but what we do has kept us together. Becca Faith is still here, but Bex you left to help in the past, and soon after everything went wrong. We can hardly remember now,"

I asked, "Where is Layla?"

Becca Faith answered, "With Hawk, under lock and key while Will is out of town. We know something is wrong," nodding.

"My daughter?"

"Who?"

My knees went to buckle, but Bella held me up until I regained my composer. "Vic, follow me. The rest get in, we have to fix what the fuck he fucked up," I was getting flashes now, a life I was living before.

Magenta was shotgun, "Getting flashes of life, Mage where is Warren Peace?"

She gave me a side-eye, "Why you want to know about that nasty ass?"

"Were," I bellowed surprising her, "High Max," good god lord.

I turned on Hammer seeing BiBi's house, but his mother was across the street as I was doing a solid hundred while drifting the corner. I was cursing and muttering as Becca Faith was chatting to Bella, this was good Becca Faith had a way of making things easy to understand. I just slammed down on the brakes my tires making so much noise as I fishtailed on to their lawn, I was out my feet pounding until my fist was banging on the door.

The blue door opened and there stood BiBi beaming as I dropped to my knees seeing her safe, but what floored me was Aurora coming from the kitchen a dishrag in her hand. He said something to ruin our life, took my daughter from me, may the fuck rot. Magenta hauled me to my feet as Vic just looked confused. I asked BiBi, no hope was heard in my tone. "Do you remember?"

She reached out taking my hand, "I could never forget,"


	29. Broken timelines

**Another chapter.**

The nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam with half-formed regrets. My heartfelt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud, raining my personal sorrow down on me wherever I went. Even the colors of the spring day were drab to me now and the birdsong like so much noise on a child's glockenspiel, grating my nerves.

But when I hear her, she remembered the life we had, then her arms are wrapped around me so tight as Vic in a confused tone, "Can we come in, looks like one of us has held on to fading memories," I just pick BiBi up and sit on the sofa her head nestled into my neck.

I give her mother a look, "I do as well, I know I was dead, and you cared for her. I remember it all my dear child, let me help them all remember, maybe even help Bella understand our time," she moved to them.

I just look at BiBi, "I missed you Hummingbird, dad messed up. I can't fix it,"

She smiled, "You have to, you are meant to be with him. He never meant bad things he wanted to save Lucie and mom, but you're my momma too. I can see the past and now, and future. Dad, he doesn't he doesn't remember your times together. Kai, is going to win if you don't do something before the baby is born, my little brother. My mom is still meant to pass on,"

I nearly dropped Hummingbird, "Baby?"

"Yes, this one," her hand braced on my belly, "You and dad, made him."

Hours later I stand looking at Warren's mother's house with longing, I couldn't leave BiBi so her mother called a meeting of the Sirens. Vic and Magenta are standing with me, "Call in a favor and get into High Max tomorrow," his voice echoed beside me.

"Yeah, or I will just tear it down. Half of me wants him to rot in there, he cost me BiBi and a life I was liking. Magenta are you still dating, Bandit?"

"Of course, he is on his way,"

I asked Vic, "How're you and Jennifer?"

He looked ready to cry, "Was waiting for you to ask,"

"I am sorry, everything has been turned sideways. I didn't mean to act like I don't care you know I do," his hand braced on my shoulder. "Kai, killed her when she saved Lucie. Every action that was changed took something from us,"

My heart stopped.

Sometimes the pain crushes you- it leaves you incapable of everything. It leaves you broken- in and out. The tears won't roll down, and the screams won't escape past your quivering lips. I did cry, "I am sorry, Vic. I can fix it somehow,"

"You can't this time, Lucie and Nikki are alive and I can't lose my sister again. I contacted them, they are across the street, come on,"

I couldn't walk across the street, but I felt her hand on mine, "Come on, I saved this." In her hand was a picture Warren, BiBi, and myself laughing. "How?"

"When the timeline was changing, I took it, as long I had it while the change happened my power protected it," I just hold it, seeing us all so happy once, now I was broken. I snagged her, "Has your mom been mad at me, cookies and Dutch Bros," I whispered but Aurora started laughing.

"I have not, you gave her balance. But I fear your baked goods are far better than mine, might you come and teach me?" my heart swelled a little. "Yeah, I would like that, we girls can come."

"Me too, taste tester," Vic cut in, doubt he is going to be far from my side now.

I just walked into his mother's home, "Shit," I proclaimed but Willow beamed seeing her fellow Siren, thinking she just strode in. "Hello Aurora, you brought company," she smiled, and I saw Wilo, I saw Warren and Ambala in these features.

My mother and Aunt came in, Layla just hugged me before Aurora took her to the side, they returned, and Layla was sobbing much to the dismay of Aunt Summer. "EXPLAIN," was yelled by my mother and Aunt.

I saw Lucie, she was stunning it was like Bexley was in front of me once again, and Nikki was beaming. "Hey Bexi," I nodded at Aurora, she was using a lot of power to transfer time changes or memories, whatever she was doing.

I held my daughter, close. "Warren fucked everything up, I hate him so much," tears coming as the adults looked flabbergasted his mother was the most confused. Vic just hugged me trying to hold me together as I was breaking further and further.

BiBi held power, I heard the door seeing Will and his parents now everyone was here. BiBi spoke in her toddler's voice. "Rage and Killjoy are Bexley and Warren, they traveled to save us all. But Warren told them things to save Lucie, Nikki, and my mom, and it drastically changed things. Jennifer James died, Kai's mother died, last Warren and Bexley are not married and not taking care of me since mom passed," gasps and thuds of adults sitting are heard.

I asked her, "Can you fix their memories," she giggles. "Of course, are you going to return my daughter?"

I wanted to say no, "I have to, she is not mine anymore," the pain could be heard by everyone. I loved her like my daughter. "I am," BiBi gave me a grave look seeing my inner turmoil. I feel like a ghost in a world of paper dolls. I am the ghost of my own machine. I am a ghost running through time and space, looking, always looking in the blackness for a sacred spark. And all this world becomes noise, a distraction from my task to find the one - the one who went alone into the dark. For should all he be is a fragment of fire, barely a cinder, it matters not, because I will become a river of gasoline.

"Is there two Kai's,"

"No, they merged into one, but same memories he is now very dangerous and gunning for you," I handed BiBi to Bella, she could fight. "Protect her, Nikki you're with Bella until this blows over and I kill that bastard. BiBi is to be on twenty-four seven watch, I will not deal with failure on her safety,"

I glanced at Layla, "You too, stick with them. Becca Faith I don't see you being able to go against him either so you four girls have that single task. Mage, Vic, and Will with me," I glanced at Lucie while the adults spoke. "You want in, Lucie?"

"I am in after I see what my cousin has done and all he gave up. I want Kai dead more than before," her eyes flashed.

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

I was wired, "I am off to see that walking motherfucker,"

His mother cut in, "I will get you in, come on Commander you hold a lot of power too. He is due out in days but this can't wait," her fingers traced my face, I have not told them I was pregnant.

"I can't unlock his memories, only you can," I punched a hole into her wall hearing this. "Great, how do I do that,"

"Figure it out,"

The sunrise came as if it had missed the sky and wanted nothing more than to warm up those blues to a radiant gold. I just drive with Vic, Will, Lucie, and Mage while the rest crashed. Music played low, "At least Kai came back to his bitch of mother dead, at least I have that. How she die?"

Vic gave me a look, "Warren, he killed her in retaliation for Jennifer. They were dating when it happened," I nodded, at least he offed that bitch taking a key player out of this game.

Together we are in the lobby hearing rather shit music, Willow and Uncle are arguing with the Warden of the prison. "Hey you either let me see his bitch ass, or I tear this shit hole down and find him myself. If you even for a second think I am kidding," Vic covers my mouth hushing me.

A few moments later Willow and I are standing in front of the room he was in, "Only you, dear,"

He was bound differently from the rest, for he had his leg's in a chain so long that it was wound all around his body, and two rings on his neck, one attached to the chain, the other to what they call a "keep-friend" or "friend's foot," from which hung two irons reaching to his waist with two manacles fixed to them in which his hands were secured by a big padlock so that he could neither raise his hands to his mouth nor lower his head to his hands. He looked different not much just darker hair, his eyes colder, his hair was now passed his shoulders with his body massive, they feeding his ass steroids.

He looked confused. "And what do I owe this honor, Danvers? Who gave you that scar on your face?" mixed emotions in those questions.

I just fix him in a glare, "You mother fucker, you fucked everything up,"

He just gave me this look I had seen so often before, confusion. "Danvers, have you hit your fucking head,"

I snarled, "I don't care if you regain your actual memories, I truly don't,"

His mother poked her head in, "Bexley, please. Be angry but he has to remember," she gave us both a look, but the softness that came over Warren seeing her.

"Here remember on your own you waste of power, you cost us our marriage and daughter," slamming the picture on the table in front of him. His body slammed back after seeing it, "What? I never took that picture,"

"You did, we had a daughter and you pissed it all off. I am off to kill Kai, enjoy your stay,"

I figured he was dead to me, even days later when I convinced the judge to hand full custody of our child over to me. I saw BiBi daily while Lucie, Mage, and I worked to find Kai, Vic was taking a shine to Bella which kinda hurt, I thought him and James forever.

Today found me sitting with my iced mocha staring at her pastel blue grave, the black writing stung deeper and deeper. "I am so sorry Jennifer, man it was not meant to be this way. I am sorry, so sorry he fucked everything up, I am trying to find a way to bring you back, there is always a way," tears run down my face. I sank to my knees at the grave, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied my jeans. My tears mingled with the rain and my gasping wails echoed around the gravestones. The pain that flowed from me s as palpable was the frigid fall wind. Everything was lost and no way to fix them, to look down would be to imagine her cold in a box, no more infectious laughs and wide Icey eyes pleading for just one more store.

I was not alone but didn't muster enough energy to turn but I knew the arms that wrapped around me. BiBi, she came "She is happy where she is, but you're not," Vic flopped down next to me his hand on the gravestone letting his tears fall.

"Is there no way for me to bring her back,"

BiBi she was now solemn, "You can, but we don't know the consequence of it. Who takes her place, not even I know?"

But now I knew I could.

"Come on, we don't want BiBi to get ill,"

High School was starting and I refused to return, I tested out I lived years in the past and had no desire to return. I held BiBi's hand taking her into her house with her caramel cookies hot chocolate from Dutch bros when a voice yelled out. "BEXLEY, it was only Lucie and Nikki, Bella took BiBi inside.

"I'll be back," Bella was living with BiBi and fit in with us like we grew up together.

I looked as if the muscles of my face had gone on strike. Everything about it was slack and it gave me the aura of one who would spurn even the most well-meaning attempts to strike up a conversation. Even my shoulders drooped and as I made her way to the girls. "Nikki found out some info the little rat, he is at dune point,"

"Let's go, ladies," I drove off doing a solid eighty, Lucie was giving me a worried look. "Warren has been begging Aurora to fix his memories, he just looks at that picture, says his brain feels like it clicks shut tighter each time. Aurora told him only you and he can unlock them, or even him,"

"I don't care if he doesn't remember, here and now we're not married he ruined everything we had. My goal is to kill Kai, I don't need Warren for that," I was alerted I could do it, it just hasn't happened.

I placed my hand into the dune's, "He is about a mile away, Northwest access point my car won't travel in this. We walk,"

The golden sand dunes rose and fell as if the beach were breathing.

The sand dunes are smooth under our shoes, the light of the sun filtered by the clouds on each side of the trail. It was in the first week of August, and it was one of those summers when the temperature never really became unbearably hot. "Are we there yet?" asked Nikki again, puffing. We finally reached a clearing and there was such a wave of anger having seen the scene in front of us.

Kai and his crew on one side and Warren and his on the other, Bandit gave me a nod sensing us long before any other. I called out loud and clear, "Hey bitches, I have a score to settle,"

Kai looked worried and Warren confused.

Warren looked at his little cousin, "Lucie, get the fuck out of here now,"

"No, in another life he kills me. He beat me in this timeline before dating Bexley, she has my loyalty not you,"

I just held my hand up, "Kai, I have traveled timelines twice. Lost my daughter, my husband, my best friend all because you two bastards,"

He was pissed, "You brought me back to this shit, I swear Bexley I am going to murder you even though I do love you so much it hurts. I killed James when that man you once called yours killed her, my mother," I could hear the anguish wash over his words.

"I don't care, Kai. You signed your death and as for Warren he is no longer my husband, he is to me what you're," I moved faster now, I wouldn't be given many chances to kill him and was going to take what I got. There was stillness on the three sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. I rained blows onto Kai as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and Kai did the same. Each didn't just want the other dead, we wanted the other smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury.

Warren's crew attacked at the same time, with Nikki and Lucie joining, I felt Vic like a bright light, he arrived. I dodged Kai, but he didn't get far my hair grew wrapping around him dragging his ass back into the fight, "Becca Faith gave you her power," he spat as I kicked him in the gut sending him back.

I moved to avoid the black mist, but not like his crew wouldn't come to his aid, I flipped back knowing damn well Warren was behind me. I had enough force in the legs to where my body sailed behind his as he sent a blast of fire their way. But I was on the move again never staying still, when I moved the dunes moved the sand coming in waves, I had Kai hurt. But in that split second a sharp pain came my hands grasped my belly, Kai stopped attacking and looked at me. Vic rushed him sending them into the dunes, Lucie and Nikki helped me. "The baby," I moaned out loud making heads turn.

Kai heard and dashed for me, not to hurt but to abduct, I just reached out using Warren as a battery when his inferno was hitting high I changed it sending it at Kai, I knew he avoid it but I needed the advantage. I pulled Jennifer's dagger out, I stole it from her dad's house, it was sailing at the same speed but a fraction to the left where a clear spot for Kai to dodge the flames.

Like a well-oiled play in football, a hail Mary as the blade was stuck in his chest, doubt it kill him, I didn't calculate right but I did well enough. "Grab his ass," I yelled as Bandit and Vic chased Kai, but his crew saved his ass.

I just slumped to the floor, "God damn it,"

At ten at night, I walked from the hospital because in no way was I staying, I was fine after some transfusion. The baby was perfect, it is normal when you're having a child to feel pain, I take a good old fashion ass beating in the place of what I heard down the hall. My mother was happy but worried as Vic was making a list of everything, I wouldn't be able to do. He was researching the negative effects of coffee while pregnant when I attacked him.

I knew Kai thought it was his and this might work in my favor, I told him Warren and I never slept together. But he drugged me even if he thinks I didn't remember it, I don't but know it happened.

Willow and Warren are waiting outside, "I understand why you did what you did, but give him a chance." His mother knew I had custody, I knew she did and didn't care. Her son was not the man I fell for years ago.

My mother looked confused, "Bexi, what did you do?"

"I got custody of my son, this is not the Warren I fell for and he already cost me, my daughter. Now I am fixing his mess and having his child while he can't remember shit," I looked somehow managed to look down at him when he was much taller than myself.

"Calm Bexley, calm. This isn't good for the baby, Vic Jr doesn't need this," I slapped him as my mother groaned. "I am not naming him Vic jr, go smoke another joint,"

Warren just stood looking like I poured ice-cold water on his grave, but he says nothing. My mother chimed in, "Willow we all need to talk, but right now she is tired. Vic are you leaving to see Bella?" he nodded before kissing my cheek. He was turning her into a stoner, can't believe her destiny was to smoke joints with his ass.

His voice was deeper, it brought me out of my head. "All I think about is this," he held the picture, doubt I could get it from him with the hold he had on it. 'Every time I feel something coming back, it clicks shut. But I see you when it does, a broken face. Aurora says I can't unlock it till I face the pain I have caused you because I will face it regardless,"

Pain yeah.

"You caused me enough, but you lost too. A wife and daughter, face the pain you caused yourself, you were a great father to BiBi. When I was worried over what to feed her or about failing her since I was sixteen you at least had my back and together we raised her. With her we connected more and more, we created another child, a child I never was supposed to have. Think of BiBi and the pain she had to endure, losing her mother, losing us, losing," I needed to make sure she was okay as I just leave them all staring after me, I had been looking at apartments, I was not staying home even though I was still sixteen again nearly seventeen.

There she was sleeping, she was okay.


	30. Loaded Tiny Taco's

**Here is another chapter, maybe four to go. I know the Sky High fandom is not as great as it once was but it will remain my favorite and will write for it even as shitty as I write. **

The power of love brings hope, yet at times the steps toward love cause pain, and those towards a life of loneliness are comfortable in their familiarity. We are born to love and with all the necessary courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship. 

I just dress for the coming day; since now we're done with school having aced my exit exam and was trying to figure a path in life. But now I was a heroine and that came with way too much baggage when just hitting four months in this pregnancy. I was never having another, I had this hard but small round bump, and was doing it alone. Warren still couldn't face the mental block he placed on himself and I wasn't willing to help him, he messed up and has to fix himself while I just do my thing. 

It was Thursday, another appointment since I was sixteen weeks, Lucie is coming since the rest are in school. Vic wasn't in school but he was at work, I doubt his dada would let him off his dad owned the largest construction company on the east coast. So, for now, I pulled the dark forest green tank top over my belly before grabbing my black and green flannel, was not much of a jacket girl, more like hoodie kinda girl. My mother was at work by now, she wasn't thrilled with my choice to move out. I mean I was now living off my inheritance from my father's estate and doing Heroine duty, which paid pretty sweetly. I rented a small three-bedroom house, it was great in every way, every way but being alone. Vic wanted to move in, and I was thinking it is best, but dude smoked more pot than Cheech and Chong meshed together. 

My cell buzzing dragged me from my thoughts, a simple text. "Outside," Lucie always alerted me when she was arriving unlike the rest, I just trudged through my house making my way to the vintage double doors my Aunt had installed. I was just grumpy, alone, and grumpy but Lucie was always around since she and Nikki are the cutest couple in all of Maxville. My mood was not improved by Warren helping her from his stupid truck, BiBi confirmed it was hard to place the father, but was eighty percent sure it was Warren. I was sure it was by the dates; I stand on the porch seeing her beaming at me a bag across her back. "Hey Bexi, staying the night. Aurora has a mission so BiBi will be hereafter school," this custody issue was working out for BiBi, Warren got her, Aurora mostly, and myself too.

I nodded locking my front door heading to my Nova, "Let's go, I need a coffee before the appointment," I avoid all eye contact but it is harder, I still feel him which I shouldn't but every day it grew. 

"Vic told them not to serve you,"

I stopped dead, if he did that, I was going to smash his skinny ass into pulp. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we told him you kill him. So, I stopped for you," she produced a rebel and my iced mocha. "Thanks, I will deal with them and him,"

His deep voice cut in, "If you loved me once, why do you refuse to help me now?" 

I knew I was being a bitch by not helping him, I was so angry.

"You ruined our life, Warren. You didn't love me enough, now our friends are dead. You can't remember, you need to find peace in your actions before you can look at that picture and remember what you gambled and lost,"

Now he was smirking, "I lost much, I also spend time with our hummingbird. But I also went to court you and I are still bonded, we're still married," my heart stopped as Lucie just growled out. 

Lucie just growled out, "And Auntie was coming after work to alert her, you were supposed to shut up. Bexley Auntie is bringing papers she understands your desire for divorce even when she rather you not,"

At the words divorce, he cringed, and the same flummoxed look was on his face as it was every time I brought it up when we first arrived back home the very first time. "Come on Lucie, when Willow comes, I will sign the papers and be done with him," I deep down didn't want to, but it was time to let go.

I can't trust my heart, for now, my brain has to rule because sometimes love just ain't enough. I just get in leaving him staring at me, only when I drive off does Lucie talk. "I should be dead, he ruined his life for me," I could hear the pain, the guilt in her words. 

I retort, "He loves you, and even I know he didn't understand the risk behind it, I gave a similar warning but in a small way. He outright told them things, he wanted to save Aurora, Nikki, and you. He did but it cost us Jennifer, BiBi, and our relationship. You saw us we didn't always get along, I just have to do what is right for our son," I wanted a girl not knowing how to take care of a boy but everything will work out for us.

"He loves you still, I swear that picture will never look the same," it hit me right then, I had his cell phone. "Shit, hold on," I flipped a bitch sending smoke from my back tires. I knew Willow had a printer that could print pictures. "I need to use Willows picture printer before he arrives," I drive the familiar streets as thunder rumbles. 

I didn't have time but when we pulled in only Willow was home, her music was too full volume it was normally. She must have taken her vacation days or a day off since she is normally at work at this time. "Auntie we need to use the picture printer," 

"Hello darlings, in my office,"

She turned it on while I started the phone up, "Shit, I feel bad for going through his cell," damn these emotions. So, she snagged it, "I fucking don't," she pulled up his gallery and together with me looking over her shoulder scrolled through so many pictures, some I never knew he took of BiBi and I. Some of us, one of me sleeping on him. "Print them all, maybe three of each. Some go to Jackie's momma, me and Warren, and last the museum can have some,"

I hated this waiting, but Willow brought some snackies in as we shorted pictures. I begged, "I am pregnant with your grandson, please take these to Jackie's mother. She hits me with the broom,"

"Of course," taking the pictures. Lucie handed her another two, "the museum and one for Warren," I held mine close to me, memories I can never get back it seems. Willow placed all but Warren's down, her fingers skimming over each one with tears filling her eyes. "He was so happy, you can see the love coming off the both of you,"

"Yeah, well bye," I was out, hated seeing her cry but the loud roar of his truck shutting off had us booking it. But Willow was bypassing us her face red when she wacked him in the face with the folder. "Priceless, let's go," leaving them to deal with things. 

Black clouds sprawl across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drains the color from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways, leaving neighborhoods tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grows heavy and the humidity presses down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and in the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stops. Even the wind holds its breath. A streak of hot silver splits the sky, and the downpour begins. "I love this weather," I smiled watching from the small office window.

"Same," she retorted from next to me.

We had confirmation it was a boy and a growing boy at that, Dr. Spex grinned at Lucie when she spoke with humor. "You have seen his father, god this baby is going to be a tiny beasty," groaning because she was right.

I just laughed, "Thanks, so everything is good?"

"Very, the pain is just from him growing hunnie," Nurse Spex smiled in her kind way that made you feel better. I found it harder to drive in the rain, but I needed food and Lucie loved spending time with me. Magenta would be over with the girls right after classes are out which was soon enough.

I spend more time reading the labels than walking, making sure I was eating healthy. Other than the box of Snickers in my cart. I knew BiBi loved our quesadillas so tonight that was what we're having, Lucie is helpful when helping me reach things, I still loved cereal I meant it was bad for me but tasted so good. "Here are your deli meats," I never got much since it might spoil, but a good turkey sandwich was nothing to scoff at.

At the counter was an old woman, not the kind you pity with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She stood quite tall and slim, her short grey hair neat and likely styled with old fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face is made up of discrete make-up except for her lips that are cherry red. Where she any paler her mouth would be garish, but against her sun-kissed skin it looks right. She just rings my things up making the register make this annoying constant noise, but not ten minutes later we walked from the market with enough food for two weeks maybe.

With the bag containing maybe four pints of ice cream in my hands ready to be nestled into the trunk of my car, did I see him watching me from three cars to my left? Kai, a soft look on his face. "Just put things away, as long as he thinks it is his chances are, he will not attack," she knew he drugged me, I never lied about it. He just watched never making any move closer as we drive off in the rain.

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting.

I was starved around one in the morning, BiBi was sleeping in her room and the girls everywhere else. I just woke Mage up, Bandit left in a rush about forty minutes ago. "I will be back, I'm starving," her chuckle was the last I heard leaving the house in black PJ shorts a red tank top and slippers heading to grab something editable that I didn't have to cook. 

I loved the nighttime, it was soothing as I drove through town not much was going to be open at this time of night or morning. But I see Jack In The Box was still open for another hour and who could resist their loaded tiny tacos, not me was the answer every time.

Ordering at the small modern drive-thru, "I want an order of loaded tiny tacos, but can you put them on a platter, like the breakfast one? I like it best when the stuff hits all the tacos," 

"Sure can, is that going to be all?"

I glanced at the menu once more, "Yeah," best not overdo it. The good thing is no line to wait in since normal people are sleeping but some are still up and wanting to eat. 

I had to fight myself to wait until I was in my room to eat, but my house was silent, and everything was kosher when I shut my door. I did hang pictures up, and on my bedside table was one of Warren and BiBi and a smaller one in a black frame of our son. I mean I sit here eating and know his name, but figured they all could wait for some time. 

I watched BiBi walking into her house her mother looked pale but she had this heartwarming smile. But her head cocked and a grin lit her face, not her normal otherworldly smile. "It seems Warren has woken up, Mr. Bandit is trying to gain your attention." Turning I see him hauling ass across the street. 

"Thanks, Aurora, see you tomorrow," waving before I give Bandit a look. "What's up?" 

The poor guy looked like shit, "Warren he remembers everything, it was such a rush he passed out until about four minutes ago, might not want to be here unless you want him to grovel," 

This held my interest, "I just fucking might, but I signed the divorce papers he can go to hell,"

Bandit just smiled shaking his head before helping me into my Nova, "See ya, I am hungry and need a coffee."

"I dealt with the employee's they will continue to serve you," guess he just told them no sugar or caffeine. I swear, my Nova was nearly out of her driveway when Warren rushed from his house and our eyes met and I was floored in every way feeling and seeing his emotions, the poor dumb ass. I slammed my foot down leaving him, but now it was just a waiting game. He would find me and so soon since while I sit with my chicken teriyaki bowl and Dutch Bros he was pulling in while I was on the patio about to eat. 

One time I thought my emotional scars were as a net that promised to drown me in briny depths. No more. Now I stand on the rock and those scars became bright sparks in the sunlight, golden fireworks giving light back into the dawn. I just wait for no use in running from him, I glanced up our eyes locking. "Bexley, I never once thought the repercussions would be so world-changing. I wanted to save Nikki, Aurora, and my cousin never wanted to lose Jenni, you, and our daughter. I have two lifelong memories now and I am married to you in both. Please, talk to me," his body as massive as it is now, but not chubby but hard stacked muscle. 

I finish chewing, "You want forgiveness, sure. I forgive you, you only had the best intentions. Other than that you cost us everything we struggled to obtain over the years we traveled, and returned home. One life is gone replaced by another," I could feel him, he was nearly in tears, and that broke my resolve and anger.

"Look Warren, I signed the papers. I don't know right now if us is a good ideal you're rash in thinking, Kai told me how you two assholes used to be besties and the adventures you went on. We can talk, but right now we need to work together cause Kai has to go and before I have my son,"

A rush of emotion, he was happy. When he spoke you could hear it for once, "Our son," 

Chewing, it had to come out his cousin and mother knew. "Warren, I am about ninety-five percent sure it is yours by how far along I am. But-" I turned and under the tree is Kai but once I felt him, he felt me and started coming closer.

Warren stood in such a demented way, "You get the fuck away from my fuckin wife. I remember everything,"

I was about to ruin his day, "I was waiting for you to unlock your memories before I told you. Kai drugged me and well you know what happened after, yes I might not remember but Bella was very forthcoming with information," 

Right then all hell broke loose and I grabbed my food and bolted for my Nova, my home was a safe place with the heroine system in place. 


	31. Tied

**Here is another chapter**

Vic just lays in the mid-day sun looking at me, "It is time for surfing, for feeling that inner spirit rises with the waves, riding so freely upon their crest. We can feel our bodies in synchrony with our minds, in that way we think with no words. It's when we just do it, just get up there and be. There's a joy in it, feeling waves of serenity as steady as the ocean. It's being there in the sunlight, existing in each sweet moment as if it were just one, the past falling away with a gentle acceptance of the future we create," we all stare at him, some in awe like Bella and the rest questioning his sanity.

Magenta just shakes her head, "Okay bro, lay off the weed. Bex, so you're due December 29th, months away. Are you nervous?"

I just recline against Becca Faith, "Fuck yeah, look at me. In a bikini with this sticking out, I am about to turn seventeen, and I heard this lady screaming bloody fucking murder when I was last at the hospital. You think she was being split open and when I ask Auntie or mom they just pale and walk away," I was going to be in a shit ton of pain was what their silence told me.

Lucie and Nikki both looked pale, "See this is why we're not having children, going to adopt," at least there was that.

Layla was just basking in all the sun's glory, "Warren texted me, asked me to talk to you about talking to him. He wanted to go to your appointment tomorrow,"

I glanced at my cousin, yeah, I mess timelines up for her too. "Layla, why are you texting my ex-husband?"

"Technically still married," she chided until I turned once again to look at her and Will whisked her away from me before I hauled her into the saltwater and drown her. The cool water laps at my feet, fizzing and bubbling like brine. Even though the sun is beating on my back, beaming in my eyes, I can't help but smile as the wind caresses my face. Waves ahead roar and roll down, crashing onto the shore with a soft hiss; peeling away at the deep bronze sand beneath my feet. Without hesitation, I plunge into the blue-green water, my board pressed up against my chest. A chill surge through me, but a small wave washes it away. I watch my friends having fun, but never felt the need to join in, I learned to swim in the late 1400s but still had this fear of the Ocean and the raw power it holds.

I stand turning, "Why are you here?" Kai just beamed at me. 'Might be having my child, you lied to me Bexley babe. You fucked Peace," without thought I laughed.

Hands braced on my hips, "Once yes. Poor thing was so out of wack after finding himself related to the likes of you. Look, Kai, I don't know who the father is and neither does BiBi. Look, you need to just vanish," something flashed beneath the surface of his hardened expression.

Then his smile came back, all a show. "Not right now, for now, I am here to stay. I find it fair since this baby might be mine, you know times back then have sure changed. As soon as the baby is born the Judge might grant me a motion, you and I are still bonded,"

Vic arrived from surfing, "You will be dead before Vic Jr is born," but the way he said it was true, we had to now in the off chance it was his. Vic and Kai just stared the other down, "Your little lifesaver is just that, and if it wasn't for that. I would have had him killed so long ago," deep down it clicked he would have, he would have hated us being close and would have eliminated that threat. Kai, currently all the emotion of wet concrete, his facial muscles just as loose. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. He never even appeared bored, when dealing with other men.

I just touch Vic's shoulder, "Kai, enough. I don't need the stress you and so many bring, I have my stress to deal with. Vic, please go get me food,"

Knowing a simple thing would result in the desire I wanted, Vic away from harm, away from Kai. Vic just kissed my head, "Got you, be right back," he knew as well as myself, Kai wouldn't hurt me while I was pregnant.

I leaned in, "Leave town, look you might be the father but I am still going to kill you. Warren might be the father, I might off him too. You come near anyone I love or care for I will just slit your throat and don't think I can't," every word was said with such venom.

Kai just kissed me, I mean kissed me.

Like when we first started dating kissed me, his lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Bexley," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

I can't seem to fathom this, the small hint of desire to stay with him was growing. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to my belly than hip. It settled there and pulling me closer. I inhaled sharply. Now I was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? I was saved by Will and Bandit who also saw my dilemma, once he was pulled away and laughing this odd laugh did I turn to Bella.

Her face was pale, "Bella, is this you?"

Her face paled more and her eyes filled with tears, "I feared the effects are permeant," great, she tied me emotionally to him, but she was scared than.

"Thank you, Bella, you have helped so much. And for your information, I killed your family right after I took you,"

He was so sick, "She has a new family, Kai. Leave now, please," resting my hand on the now kicking child, oh god this hurt. "As you wish my love," but knowing everything, was knowing he be back and every chance he got.

Bandit gave Bella such a look it could have killed her, "I am calling Warren, he is your husband. She tied you to Kai and you protect her," looking into his warm Amber eyes sent me over the edge of my emotional roller coaster, I started bawling tears falling snot running as he panicked. I had always been so self-conscious when I cried but now I just gave way to the enormity of my grief. Sobbing into my hands and the tears dripped between my fingers, raining down onto the white sand. My breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left in my weak legs. Finally, I sank to my knees not caring about the grit that dug into my knees. Shit, I was noisy, my skin was blotched.

Magenta sucker-punched Bandit, Vic was yelling, Bella was sobbing, Layla was holding me while Becca Faith had Bella. Will was on his cell, Lucie and Nikki, are doing a mix of calling, yelling, and last comforting us. Bandit stuck to his guns, "Never meant to make her fucking cry, but Bella is wrong, and we all know it. I care for Bexley and you Magenta, you're my world. I like Bella fine, but not like she alerted anyone she was using her powers on Bex, what if she tied the baby to Kai?" I heard him loud and clear, and now that was going to give me so many sleepless nights.

But like that silence other than myself, Will just cut into the tense environment, "Vic, get Bella out of here. We just have to deal with what comes, she tied Kai and Bex together in the past not today. We need to talk to BiBi and see,"

Vic wouldn't budge from me, "Take her and go, I can feel Warren coming and can't stop him from murdering her right now. I'll meet you at home," but he was upset and not with Bandit or myself, but with his girl but together they leave Orange beach heading for my house.

I make it to my car when his truck pulled into the lot cutting me off, or at the least cutting off my exit. He has been very emotional as of late, it hated that I could feel him when I had enough of my own emotions raging every second of every day. "She tied you to him, Bex?" my heart wanted to break further.

"She was being held prisoner her entire family murdered by Kai, not everyone is as strong physically and emotionally like you, Warren. Now I have to deal with being tied to him and wanting you both, I am heading to BiBi she might have an answer for me," he cut me off, his hand on my face.

"You still want me?"

I had to answer, "Unfortunately,"

Nikki called out, "Let's go," she was right time was not on our side. As the car engine sang to the lone country roads, I relished the roaring winds that twirled in her long blond hair and whistled in my ears with the windows down. My foot was down knowing Bandit was with Warren speeding behind me, both trying to reach BiBi but in a way, this was not cool she wasn't our problem solver every time we hit a bump in the road.

Becca Faith hung with me for a long time the same with Mage, so wasn't surprised one of them cut into my internal monologue. "You aren't bothering BiBi, you only go to her in certain times and it is always big. Stop overthinking, after this coffee than home and a movie just sitting on the sofa and relaxing," that sounded good, a nice movie to just forget life for a while.

Layla was on her cell, "Mom said family dinner tomorrow and you not living with Auntie is no excuse for you to miss it,"

"I will be there, had no plans to miss it," If stress is coffee in a cup, and if the cup spills you are overwhelmed and sick, then it makes sense to put a lid on that cup. This is managing your life, choosing wisely what you can and can't cope with. This way we keep an open heart and see that we are doing the most we can do whilst remaining in good health. One way I put a lid on my cup is not to watch the news, to talk with those who bring a sense of love into my life. We can make choices to care for the self and still be kind. You can care better for others from strength than weakness and you can always keep your sense of duty to others as your moral compass, as the reason you come back to help even at the expense of your comfort.

Taking a left onto Hammer, I was not dressed for a visit, but doubt either would care so when I glanced at her car in the drive but no answer it sent me into a rage. Her door was now open, and we look, but everything looks good nothing broken. I turned, seeing BiBi in Warren's arms at his door. "I hate him, he seriously texted them to meet at his place. It is like I can't be left alone." His cousin just grumbled as we left her house closing the door behind us and heading towards his house even though I had wanted a few moments alone with her.

Warren he's a private guy, so you can't tell you much. He's got that olive skin adonis look going on, dark eyes that make me weak at the knees. He has the heart of a lion and the soul of a dark angel. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. But the beaming girl in his arms was in direct contrast to him, fair skin, silver hair, and serine looking with pale eyes, but he loved her you could feel and see it.

I couldn't carry her for now, she was nine not two anyways. "Couldn't give me a few moments of peace," I snapped walking passed him, his chuckle had my heart fluttering. "I can give you a couple of hours of peace,"

Well all halted, we all understood what he meant by that. I spun, " You did and look what that got me," gesturing to my round belly. "Lucie you have sweats or anything that will fit me, don't want to roam around with this," she smiled but her cousin cut in.

"BiBi go have a seat, come on Bexley. I have something that will fit and not feel too baggy,"

I offered, "Bring them down,"

He just snagged me like I was BiBi, "Not one of you is going to help,"

"No," was echoed around the room as he carried me up the stairs leading to his room. It was dark until he flicked the light on, but it gave a minimal glow to his room done in red and black with touches of gray. "Hold on," leaving me next to a bookcase only to come back with a pair of his sleeping pants and a very old top.

Handing them over, not like I was getting undressed as I pulled them on fast so we could talk to BiBi. I tied the top so it fits better, but in all, I felt better being clothed, "Nice, well come on, and let's see what BiBi says."

I let him lead the way, but once at the stairs his arm wrapped around me, his arm so long his hand rested on my belly, and the baby went wild at the heat coming off Warren. "That is so odd, does it hurt?"

"At times, the baby is bigger and my body not as big as he would like," but the way his fingers moved in soothing circles seemed to calm the baby enough to stop kicking the shit out of me.

He just glanced down at me, "I have noticed my appearance has changed, might I go to your appointment tomorrow?"

I mean it was a fair question, and I didn't want to raise him alone but didn't want him thinking this was us working things out. I say, "Yeah you can, but this is not us working us out," he stopped me mid-step, everyone was in the den since I saw no one.

"No, but this is," his lips pressed to mine, in such a passionate way.

I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Warren - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own. I urged myself to push away, but couldn't. My swollen with the round bump body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to mine again. I was surprised to find my lips parted. Our breaths mingled. My heart fluttered inside my chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled me. He drew me to him but I was so thankful when Layla cut in, "This is super sweet but BiBi is waiting," her hair was streaked now with blonde as she pulled me away.

Whispering, "You looked like you needed help,"

I leaned my head on her shoulder, "I did," she giggled as we entered the den seeing everyone waiting. I just sit with BiBi, her head nestled into me. Her voice low as Aurora winked, "Mom is sick,"

I felt like it was in slow-mo, we all turned to Aurora who looked the picture of health, she glowed with it. "What?" Warren asked taking a seat next to me when I snapped at him. "Did it even look like there was room for your massive ass,"

"I made room, shut up," was grumbled as BiBi was on smiling, "I have cancer, it is far too progressed to be cured. So, whatever issues you two have must be worked out for the sake of BiBi and.." she stopped but continuing. "Your son, Bexley. I nearly let them know the name, but even I can catch myself," everyone looked to be tears as I glanced up at Warren with heartbroken eyes, he looked cold but the fire in them was warm. His eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed; yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh. His fingers touch my face, in such a whisper be bent down his lips touched my ear. "We need to talk, this changes everything,"

I wanted to say no, but BiBi was more important so nothing comes out to go against him. yes, rest, not unblinking but slowed; yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh. Willow just held her friend's hand in hers, "Tonight Bexley, I need you to talk to Warren and spend time alone. If it can't be fixed, you will share BiBi, Aurora doesn't have long left. BiBi you said you were tied to Kai, the only way to reverse that is to be tied to another in every way. Marriage, love, sex, and blood but that will always be up to my darling girl,"

I spun, "Magenta call Vic, tell him and see if he is interested in a deal being married to me," she stood but with a single firm look from Warren was she running. His loud tones echoing as she sacrificed Bandit to his friend. Shaking my head I stand, "BiBi, I will see you tomorrow. I have some thinking to do and need to talk to Vic," everyone was looking at me like I was insane. I was already married and in love, but blood was so much more that was not something people have done in maybe ninety years.

I can't find Magenta, but when I check the backseat of my car she is tied up. "Becca Faith untie her," taking off heading to get a coffee. We all noticed Warren was gone when we finally found Magenta hogtied in my car.

But lucky me the three boys stand outside my house when we finally arrived with drinks in hand. Vic gave me a look, he needed no words. "Your choice, but I will marry you after you finally divorce my cousin,"

Warren punched his skinny shoulder making Vic scream, "FUCK MAN, I CAN BREAK UNLIKE YOU,"

When the frustration builds and I think I might explode - I take a deep breath. I want to shout, have a tantrum, and beat my hands on the ground like a toddler. I want to vent, let it out, but I don't want to say words I don't mean, be hurtful. It's just so easy to be cruel at that moment and then the damage is done. So many times I've wanted to unsay things, take it back. I'm learning how to deal with it, but slowly.


	32. Talks

My house is packed with friends as I just shower, needing to get cleaned from my soul to body the shower was the best place to think too. The water pours down, it drips by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind off things. All the things I honestly don't care about. It's the water. My mind swirls, and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can never last, I know that now. 

But nothing lasts forever. 

When I am in pajama's do, I make my entrance back into my Livingroom seeing faces filled with pity, but Becca Faith produced my coffee from the fridge. "Thanks," I noted that people stood on one side or the other and a few in the middle.

I guessed, "Taking sides?"

Layla was in the middle but gave me a nod, Vic just wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I told them losers it doesn't matter what we think because this is all you," Vic was right.

"Look, I see some equal numbers. But everyone sits the fuck down and we will talk like adults, but in the end all my choice," I was the first to sit in alone plush chair and taking this chair was so no one could sit next to me, mostly Warren. But Magenta and Layla cop a seat on the floor backs against the leather of the chair. 

I started the conversation, "Aurora, being sick seems so wrong. She looks so healthy but looks are deceiving. Now BiBi, she will have to face losing her mother not only once but twice but the result is she is with two others who love her like their own," but she would have to deal and deal with her pain. I finished, "When I point to you is when your opinion is needed, everyone will get their say but it is my choice," but I wanted to hear what my friends had to say because they knew me as well as I knew them, we always had the others back and nothing could change that.

I look to Vic first; with a wink, he speaks. "I don't know what is best for Bexley, I will back her play. If she feels safer blood bonded to me than so be it we do the whole nine yards anything to get her untied from Kai," he would be fine either way, but it hit me I knew what my choice was already, I was not that selfish. Magenta was next, "Man, I hate this, but Peace is the safe one. You have had sex, married, and love him what is blood after all that,"

Layla just let out a small sigh, "I don't care who it is, as long as the end result is, she is not tied to Kai," Will agreed with her and so did Lucie.

Nikki spoke, "Vic, he loves her and has always put her before anything. I heard Warren in the other life slept with James and that swayed me to not think he is best," I snapped out. "Oh grow a set of balls you sissy, nothing she said was wrong but you can't take a hit to the massive ego you carry," Warren backed down, every flare of emotions nearly sent me bawling or screaming.

Becca Faith gave me a look before she spoke, "Warren, you have bonded with him in ways we can't fathom, the love you two have is rare, it was forged in time and fire," her words hit me.

Bandit just agreed with Becca Faith and last was Warren, "Not like I am going to say go and marry that stoner. I want you back and am willing to fight for you or fight you every day it changes," you could hear the simple emotion of frustration clear in his tone. 

I just relax my body was a punching bag, "I would rather it be Vic because we have such a past together and wouldn't hurt the other, but that wouldn't be fair to him nor I as we could only ever be with each other and we might love each other but not like that. I will start the process of trying to work it out with my husband and see if we can do the blood bonding. But for now, our concern must be with BiBi and helping her deal with the pain she is going to feel," each one wore faces filled with emotion, Bella just never spoke she was feeling massive guilt. 

I wanted to go pass out so ending this gathering was best. "Bella, you know I don't blame you. Don't sweat it, we have it handled we all are forced to do things like Vic gives me blood and vital organs," but Vic understood I was only letting her know I was okay with her, I never blamed her she was as much his prisoner as I was, but he at least was nice to me.

Finishing, "Also, I am going to bed since I have an early doctors visit," this was their cue and none disappointed me. Each bid me goodnight, Bandit would ensure everyone was safe in their homes before going to his place. All but Warren he just leaned against the door frame watching them all leave right next to me, I waved to his truck. "Nah, going to stay the night and take you to the appointment and to get food after, maybe we can go to Hiddenville they have a larger store that sells things for a baby," I wanted to tell him, no, but I did need things for the baby, his room was void right now. 

"Fine, but only so you will pay for everything,"

Scoffing was heard, "I would pay anyways but you never ask me for a thing," I feel the shuttering of my synapses, the quite lure into sleepiness. As each limb becomes heavy and my heart slows to a more peaceful beat, the comfort of bed calls.

My bed was large, and the words don't come to me, but it was like the bed was made just for me. "I am really tired, being pregnant is hard. I figured I am going to do online school until the baby can be with my mother while I go to college full time. And now with BiBi going to be with me she will be going to school and need me home for a while," plans had to be made, nothing should just be left to chance because that is when things just fall to shit in my life.

He gave me a side-eye, "I am okay with that, our mothers can watch him while we both do college. But what do you want to be?"

I had always wanted to do something in the mental health field, "I want to help kids and teens with mental health," he wasn't surprised, but the emotions are of awe like I was some great thing. He just pulled his shirt off as I avoided looking at him, but his words are beckoning me too. "I have been thinking about what I would like to do, I never gave it any real thought until we traveled. I am looking into buying old man Millers farm, he had this awesome security system as he was one of the great heroes. He has kept it in such pristine condition it has around seventy-five acres. He doesn't' own animals anymore but wants the property to go to a good person. The house on it though is six bedrooms, I mean it looks right out of a county home magazine. I went and looked with both our mothers and explained how I wanted you and the kids away from the city to help you with your depression and anxiety since you did well in the past. But in the end, I want to be a doctor for Hero's it seems far fetched since it is me but I always got good grades in school and not by fucking anyone unlike what some think," I was in that category, I always was under the impression he was sleeping his way to good grades. I just sit and gawk at him like he grew another head, him being a doctor was so odd of a concept.

I opened my mouth, "If you dedicate yourself to it, I know you can do it and you have a great support system around you. It is going to take time and some lack of sleep but if we chose to go to farm life, we will have the solitude we desire. My thing is I want it more seclusion with large trees bordering the entire property, which Layla and I can do without issue," he smiled since for now, I was on board with his plan. 

He just gets into my bed, "We can turn it into a secluded village like in Austria," he was joking but when he saw me smile it changed his thoughts. It had acres and acres; homes could be placed far apart giving our friends space too. "I will think about it," was grumbled from his stern mouth. He has changed not just his looks his traits and personally have shifted but deep down with his memories now restored he was so mixed.

I just fall into the blackness of sleep thinking of a life we could have after Kai was gone.


	33. Survival

**Here is another chapter!**

Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into my carotid. I strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady. The bright radioactive red is the only source of light, groaning. "Of course, Maddox wakes me up a good thirty minutes before the alarm goes off to take a piss," I moved from the warm arms when his deep draw nearly had me emptying my bladder on the bed.

"So, his name is Maddox?"

Shit, this was not great, what if he wanted a say? I answered him, "Yes, Maddox Wirich Danvers Peace. Now let me go I have to pee," his arms vanished, and I rushed to the bathroom, and since I was not going back to bed, I was getting an early start. The same routine every morning, wash my face and brush my teeth, last was my hair which looked better but heard this is due to the prenatal vitamins I was given for supers. So, it was in a loose ponytail as I dressed in the bathroom not extremely comfortable with Warren and his staring problems. Simple harm pants, a tank top, and a flannel I stole off of Will, it wasn't even his power color, this was too dark of a blue but since joining Warren's crew he was wearing darker red and blue.

I looked a hot mess most days, but the way Warren looked ta me, had me thinking maybe I didn't see what he saw. He was dressed too, "Ready, coffee and after your appointment, we can grab food," his large hand was outstretched to me, and this was a choice, but it was a first step in mending our marriage.

I took it letting him lead me out of my small house, and he made his judgmental opinion known. "Your house is far too small, how about we go look at the old Miller farm today so you can give me your approval and we can buy it. Be best if when Maddox is born, we are moved in and the rooms set to the way we want," he was putting the pressure on.

"I have three months left on the lease, damn Warren. I mean yes we can look today," it wouldn't be horrible to go have a look through because why would I move in if I wasn't liking the place, just because Warren liked it doesn't mean that I would. He drove at a reasonable speed until we reached Dr. Spex's office in the Maxville town square pavilion. It fit right into the old town with money looks, the red brick, and the wooden entrance was perfect. The office was painted grey, and it had one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. Next on the far wall was a massive stunning fish tank with so many swimming happy and content, next to that was the white door leading whomever into a back room.

I just walked up to Cassidy who beamed at me before her eyes flickered behind me to the beast making the room feel smaller for us all. "Baby daddy," was all I said to her.

Her retort made both is us smile, "Lucky goose, should see mine not bad but not him,"

I signed myself in, "Only with him for looks, everything beyond that is a downward spiraling hell hole," he barking laughter was heard and swear every female tinted red with a blush. Turning to face him, "Look if you are going to make them all faint this is your last time coming, go face the wall or something. Or look, Dutch bros, get us a coffee and if you fucking tell them no caffeine your mother will be a son down,"

His confused face, "Why are you so temperamental?" before he could blink a book was sailing at his head, his shock was seen as it nailed his nuts. He dropped like a wet sack his face red as another man just shook his head before his much more logical tone came. "Maybe do some research, I said nearly the same thing and Hanna was much kinder to me. We will never grasp what they're dealing with, I mean in a surge of hormones and every changing emotion," but with Warren staggering to his feet giving the guy a firm nod.

You're perfectly annoying but that's okay because it's as much a reflection of me as anything else. Those days everything goes right I find you so cute, and those days the world bites me I want to bite you. So really, it's the pressure and stress that messes us up, you and me. Because when I see you properly I soon find that you are annoyingly perfect. And his annoying ass leaves me in peace heading to Dutch to grab my order and safe bet he would know that I could tell if it was not made to perfection.

I pulled my cell out calling his mother and she answered, I started in. "Your son is horrible, making me feel bad for not controlling the emotional imbalance our son is causing," I could hear her muttering some nasty words under her breath.

"I swear, that boy. I will deal with him, I want you two at dinner tonight," she hung up not letting me answer or ask what she was going to make. I hang up and wait for my name to be called, and without hesitation it is. I liked this practice as it cratered to Heroes and Civilizations so not one person could tell we're supers.

"Come on girl," winking knowing he was coming back and be pissed that I was taken back, but I was, and he could deal. The room is nice and warm, my body folded into the black leather chair as she hooked the monitor up, it made the heartbeat of Maddox echo around the room, the other belt was just them checking to see if I was having any contractions. "I'll be back in fifteen, try not to assault anyone," that was harsh.

But five minutes later she was leading him in, his eyes darted around he was out of his comfort zone with the female room with the female body birthing baby pictures that Dr. Spex had on the walls. "Here you go, love," it tasted perfect.

"Thanks, you can sit no need to stand,"

But then he opens his mouth, "The music is horrible,"

"What music?" he was losing his marbles.

He gave me a nasty look, "Like you can't hear it,"

He is dead.

I gave him a look that even he backed up from, "That is Maddox's heartbeat you imbecile," I picked such an idiot, how did I even love him. Open mouth and ask questions later was his life's motto.

I was saved when the doctor walked in, I asked. "Is my son going to be as stupid as this asshole?" waving my hand at the man casually leaning against the wall. Spex smiled, "No, not with you but his first word might be some form of curse word,"

I paled, I was failing. "He is talking about your mouth, love. I don't curse like you,"

I stood, "Listen you cock juggling thunder cunt, I will fuck you up. You don't get to come anymore," I had to watch my temper and mouth before I did damage to my son, but seriously his first word was going to be fuck if I didn't curb myself.

Dr. Spex just shakes his head. "I see a few contractions, might want to settle down and rest. I know the stress you're under Bexley, but you have to rest your body is not tolerating the baby and you made the choice to carry on. Rest, relax, and stop cursing or he might think his name is "cunt"," Warren gave me a serious look before he opened his mouth.

His words are filled with panic, "What do you mean her body is not tolerating, it looks great to me,"

Dr. Spex let out a sigh, "By that Mr. Peace, I mean she has health issues that are already unstable and being pregnant have amplified her disease. We gave her the choice, to terminate or carry on given the odds of her survival. She chose to have her son, now I hope you both listen, and she rests and stops cursing," he wacked my head with my medical file before walking out. His Aspen cologne leaving with him, the room now continued to smell like orange zest pin-sole, a good scent. It was so tense and silent as he processed this, I wanted to say something but not even I could.

I just pull my top-down, "Who knows?" he asked but the heat was laced in his words. "Vic," like it was public knowledge, Vic was my best friend along with Mage, but Vic would back me and Magenta wouldn't have.

He doesn't say a word just walks behind me the mood was sullen and depressing, and as of today, more people would know because in no way would he keep his mouth shut.


	34. Fractured

I watched my feet take steps across the glossy tiles, my dusty canvas sneakers messing up the floor as we walked around. It was the biggest shopping mall in the world. A moving platform ran along all the walkways in both directions just like in the airports. There was a shuttle service from the far ends of the car parks to the entrance and food outlets were scattered throughout instead of being on one courtyard. Professional shopping guides were smiling at every entrance, always ready for more business.

Warren just placed his hand on the small of my back keeping me closer, every time I have seen him my eyes and mind notice small changes in him either his appearance or behavior. His eyes moved down to mine, "I hope our son has your eyes, I would kill for two different colored eyes. But yours are so bright and tinted in such unique colors," I felt the blush rising from my neck. 

"It is nice, but we won't know till I give birth,"

He retorted, "Yeah, for now, let's shop but not for long don't want you moving around too much," yeah, knew this was going to happen and I had thought Vic was bad but with Bandit, Warren, and Vic this was going to be fucking rough. 

I just gave him a look, "I will kill you,"

He tried not to look phased by it, but his eyes say another thing, plus his emotions tell me what I need to know. "Come on," we just walked around he was in one section with three bags filled with mittens, clothes, blankets, and hats that we found in Spencer's. This was Mommy Matters Maternity; he was checking out some shirts in a smaller section for dads. I just scoffed seeing two girls watching him their footfalls so sure he would look at them, I stand back seeing them start a conversation. 

Like clockwork he shut them down, "I am in a maternity store, you think I am here for myself? That walking incubator with a foul ass mouth is my wife," I just waved at them, I felt bad they looked so embarrassed and frustrated with being turned down.

"Warren, I hate everything here. I will just wear what I have until I need to then we can just figure something out. This shit blows," hours shopping has started to piss me off as he leads me out. 

"Look at that, a new candy shop?" it was new, I had never seen it before it looked vintage and when we walked in it was rather large. I know I should run or do something healthy, but I don't. As I walk in the door, I am greeted by the sweet smell that can only come from having melted chocolate and sugar sweets.

There are chocolates scattered over the marble tile. Each one was a perfect sphere dusted with fine cocoa powder but now several lies cracked revealing peaks of caramel or rum truffle. I just glanced around; the shop girl was smiling with a smudge of something on her nose. "Can I help you?" her tone was fruity as she smiled.

I answered, "Of course. I will take half a dozen raspberry sticks, three with milk, and three with white chocolate. Take three of the chocolate covered strawberry's, an assortment of truffles, some sour bears, and last some of these," lemon tarts are nom nom. 

Warren cut in, "Now my order, good woman. I will have five boxes of the small assortment, one medium, four large. I will take the same order as her as well," she was scribbling this all down before she required another worker to bag these up. It was at least a place the sensory overload wasn't about to make me puke, it even masked Warren's cologne that made me sick. 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, gently rubbing my arm. Despite the heaviness in my stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of my body pressed against his. I sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, but his smell was bothering me once again as I opened my mouth. "Warren, I can't stand your cologne, it makes me want to vomit,"

"Consider it in the trash," was all he said, but I normally loved it. "Just don't wear it, don't toss it normally I like it," with bags in hand we finally leave but its not as late as I had thought, it was just passed lunch as we stopped and grabbed something before heading to the old Miller place. I was really tired already, nothing beyond a nap was in my plans but we had already set the time up and didn't want to disappoint.

The homestead was built on a gentle rise that sloped gradually away on every side; in front to the wide plain, dotted with huge gum trees and great grey box groves, and at the back, after you had passed through the well-kept vegetable garden and orchard, to a long lagoon, bordered with trees and fringed with tall bulrushes and waving reeds. How could I have not been impressed with the land and house, they did upgrades to every inch of the house. Mike just judged our reactions before he spoke again, "Yeah, I think you two be a good fit,"

Warren winked, "I told you, we will take it. I can feel and see she has fallen for it. But can we buy more land we would like to add a larger fence and such," I leave them to deal with this moving around the kitchen and into the small secluded spot his wife loved to read at? The doorway would appear to the adventurous heart, to one of pure soul, yet to all others, it was only a tangle of roots. But it was stunning to see like a secluded paradise.

I was alone an hour later while he ran some errands, doubt they were but that was on him as I stand looking into the empty room. "Well guess we should just move and get our life in check before you arrive," I could feel it the desire to leave this house and start something new and see where it can take not only me but us.

I can feel the cold cell in my hand and all I do is wait until what I knew would happen, happened. It was the one power that I never wanted to tap into but sometimes it slipped through on its own. Like right now, I knew she would text me. "Momma, can we get a drink. Mom is not well and wanted to rest," I knew my mother, Aunt Josie, Aunt Summer, and Warren's mother are watching her and caring for her twenty-four hours a day. But BiBi it was hard on her seeing her mother's health failing so fast, but she knew, knew long ago what would happen but doubt it eased the pain. 

I was texting as I was leaving, "On my way," short and sweet just like me. We all need a cozy place to hide at times, to feel safe and cocooned within so that when the need arises, we are ready to fly into whatever hurricane comes.

But at eight at night the hurricane that cam was far beyond dealing with.

I sit on the sofa with wide eyes, BiBi, all the crew arranged around the room watching as Warren stood dead in front of me while Kai, his lawyer, and Judge Adams stood with him. BiBi was pale muttering about the timeline being very fractured, but Kai was beaming as he started to speak. "Peace, you can't stop this. I have every right to be near Bexley, and the Judge agrees I can't have any custody of the child even if it is mine, only visits but that for me is enough," my heart was racing as I stood with Vic helping me and backing Warren. 

"No, no person is going to permit shit when it concerns me or my son. Warren, no he can't do shit but you be damn right if you guessed that I could. And don't think whatever bullshit ya'll be pulling is going to last," it was all talk, but Kai's eye twitched he was worried as Judge Adams narrowed his eyes right at me. 

Then a creepy smile, "My dear, you'll find it very hard to overturn this,"

"Oh really, we are about to find out, aren't we. I am known for being able to do things that can't be explained, like having a child," 

"You will of course abide by the ruling until you manage to put a kink in it," Kai just wanted time with me away from Warren. "Kai, I warned you. I can't fathom this Judge is honorable, but Adams is a villain isn't he. Everyone out now, I will of course see you tomorrow at noon but will be at the courthouse when it opens," not like I have a choice. 

BiBi just looked at me, "The timelines are too messed up now, they have to be fixed. All things are meant to be like you and dad, and my mom," her eyes telling me something but I was slow.

I had one solution to this problem, "BiBi, it is bedtime. Mom and Dad are tired," I was tired, and tired of life once again.


	35. Future

**Here is another chapter maybe three left…**

Warren sits on the edge of BiBi's bed just watching as her eyes closed once and for all, I just held the book to him so he could put it up for the night. Bandit and Magenta stayed the night so they could take her home in the morning since I was heading to the courthouse, but BiBi shoved things in her bag and was muttering but we left her to it before starting our nightly reading.

His deep husky voice chimed in, "Let's go to bed, we are moving and I might go back to prison," he wasn't joking either he was pissed and only my desire to sleep had him staying here. If I had given him a chance, he be hunting Kai, but first, our justice system needed fixing. I just walked from her room with him behind me, he shuts her door but leaving it a crack open so we could check on her every so often.

I just had this feeling; it couldn't be placed.

I feel lost and confused, but happy and certain. I am like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding. I feel stupid, my daughter was trying to tell me how to fix it, telling me I would still have her and Warren, but what she was trying to tell me was not making sense. Nothing was making sense and here I was getting old reliable from the freezer a pint of Birthday Cake Serendipity ice cream, it never washed away my troubles before but might work this time as Magenta just flops on my bed with her pint in hand.

When I looked at her, I see her but also Jackie so much has happened, and we lost much. She just ate with me her voice was softer now, "I don't like what your little demon was insinuating but it is the only solution. Kai, has fractured the timeline and it needs to be fixed or the consequences are dire. We can still have this life but,"

I cut her off, "I don't even know what hummingbird was going on about," she shook her head at shoveled another scoop into her mouth when the two boys walked in just gazing at the perfection that is us in bed pigging out on ice cream one knocked up.

"What a vision," Warren quipped.

Bandit was so levelheaded a direct counterpart to Warren who was rash, they brought such balance to the other. "Vic just left to take Bella to her house, said court in the morning," I just shake my head letting them know I agreed and heard.

"Great, come on Magenta lets crash," and yes we did like a head-on collision, in my bed but when I woke to pee and check on my hummingbird she was gone and Warren wasn't in bed either, he snatched Mage and left her on the sofa since Vic was in his room. I did my thing and was checking on BiBi, she was sound asleep with her backpack in her arms protecting it, she was mine and explained why she was so odd, I guess.

I could hear Bandit and Warren, whispering to each other but could see Magenta passed out on the sofa. Warren was emotional right now it was lingering, hopeless… "If BiBi is right, I am going to lose her," Warren said in such pain and anguish.

Bandit interjected, "Unless she does what needs to be done, and Bex will she loves you much more than even she lets on," he wasn't lying, it was sad, but he wasn't lying. Everyone seemed to know the answer, everyone but me that was my brain was foggy.

I called out, "Warren?" like I had just woken and came looking for him the hard scraping of his chair on the tile was all I heard until he poked his head around the corner, a look of concern on his face. "You okay, its only two?"

I offered as an explanation, "Had to pee, after checked on BiBi. Are you okay, I didn't find you in bed?" He was blissfully ignorant that I heard him which was great for me. "I'm sorry, come on love lets go to bed," his warm arm wrapped around me leading me to my room, he was feeling loved that I even wanted him in my bed. I just turned my eyes locking with his best friend, he knew I heard with a simple head nod. In his arms sleep was coming, warm and safe is what his body offered, I mean it offered so much more but for now, this was all I was taking.

8:00 am

Edith just looked at me and Vic, we bounced while Warren was showering racing from the house, so we at least stood a chance of not being escorted from the courthouse. "Girl, Adams is a snake and related to Kai. I will be taking this paperwork to Judge Holderman if any stand a chance of getting this shit fixed it be him," she had us waiting after she left to personally take the filed paperwork to the Judge, not like we see much today but this was the first step.

Wait. Wait. Sounds easy, right? Full bladder. Thirsty. Hungry. Cold. Aching muscles. Bored. I'm supposed to wait here until Edith comes and I'm already so wound up I'll probably just punch him when he gets here. Vic had to leave, work and all that shit, he was waiting for Warren to show and both were surprised when he didn't but I was sure BiBi was behind it.

By eleven a court date was set, she was very happy with the outcome, I had to have some faith that whatever she and the judge talked over was in my favor. "See you then," but something felt wrong, yeah I was going to win but the timeline was so fractured. I drive off my mind was racing in multiple directions but for now, I was being held accountable to talk to Kai in a public location for two hours, so Dutch Bros it was.

He listens as if my words are golden, perhaps some elixir he's been waiting all his days to hear. From what he says next I can tell he is thinking so deeply, already with a strategy that's several moves ahead of what I am capable of. And in his words are a kindness, a concern that is so quick that, for him, it is natural. But due to it being him, it was natural because it was me, Lucie and Nikki are watching with Layla and Magenta a table from them. Next, his words are frustrated, "Odd they have not vanished, but girls are girls and travel in packs it seems," his dark cold eyes looking over his shoulder at the two groups.

I shrugged, "In the files, it only listed William, Vic, Peace, and a few other male friends nothing about them. Not like they're making problems, they are just here if one accurse,"

He just grabs my hand holding it with force, "It is going to be us in the end, and anyone who stands in my way will be removed. I love you Bexley babe, I have since we were younger even while I dated that cunt. I was the one who," he stopped he was about to spill something and automatically shut up. There isn't a person in a hundred that could tell of my apprehension. I take all that is calm about me and make it my aura, tucking away that which would surrender my insecurities to the world and leave me so naked.

I just looked into his eyes seeing love, but then everything was gone, it was like I was an outsider looking into a movie. Kai was standing while I was in the middle of he and Warren who was being restrained. I understood at this time that I was in the future, they dissolved my marriage somehow, I felt the hot tears but when I went to wipe them it felt like I was slammed back. Kai was watching me with wide eyes his hands braced on my shoulders, the panic was clear.

"Are you okay?" were his words. "Yes," but the words are forced and felt like my life was over, I lost him. I lost Warren, it was supposed to be us, the timeline…

I just glanced at Magenta and she understood and gave me a nod, "You saw something, something you didn't like," but it was his smile that floored me, he figured out he wins but I don't know how he could unless the baby was his. How was our system so flawed a guy who drugged a girl can end up bonded to her against her will.

I had to do something, but what?

"Guess that is my son you're having," boasting at this.

I am thinking and say nothing to give any information away when the emotions of Warren come and my attention turns to him as he was walking to us. "Your time is up bitch, now back off my wife," his arms came around me feeling my body trembling.

"I will have her and our son to myself very soon,"

Warren his body went rigid, 'I will have to die first before I allow you to have her and our son," he knew it wasn't his it was just an emotional layer, but he wanted the baby it was still his blood and he knew this much.

It slammed into me right then, I pulled out my cell as everyone watched. A simple text, "I love you Hummingbird. I always will, I understand now," I gave her a few minutes, to get the text and it hit me again she took pictures and a written letter from Warren to myself. I never even read the letter, he had just given it to me.

I glanced at Warren placing my hand on his face, "Guess I will see you," not understanding how his dumbass knew how to solve this before my intelligent self, but he just smiled down at me. "You and me, remember I already cared for you then,"

Kai tried to grab me knowing my plan, but I moved, and Warren sent him flying back and into the coffee stand. I just looked back at the scene behind me before the old man's power raced over my skin and the green vortex opened allowing only me passageway through the fractured timeline.

I didn't know when I would show up, it was like my power was wired to what needed to be done.

What needed to be fixed...


	36. Nearly there

**This is nearly done, only maybe two chapters left.**

Walking from the vortex meant my present self-merged with me, we existed together but I knew this timeline. But what was here on this day years in the past that must be fixed, my room was nice and neat, and pain washed over me, I had nothing here no Warren, and now a flat belly. But to save everyone we cared for it had to be done, I would have my son in no way would I accept never having Maddox.

I gazed at my reflection but did not see what her Momma saw. She did not see what her friends saw. Instead of beautiful, I saw plain, but still, that damn scar Kai gave me. How was that still there, I was what fourteen now by the date. My eyes would roam critically from one feature to another and catalog it in my brain. Now I dress while I thought, why would my power drop me years in the past, I needed to be two or more years in the future. It was summer break so a tank top and jeans with a flannel and some Vans are on, I just glanced at the skateboard this was my thing in this time.

Bouncing before my mother saw me, my hair was a mess as I whipped around the corner on my board nearly knocking down Jackie, my heart thumped and in my head vowed I would return him to Aria at the right time. "Hey Bex, heading to grab you Vic and Mage are at Dutch it just opened. Vic will order you something, no worries as sugar-free as possible," he was smiling but I have seen him smile in such a grand way in the 1400s. Something has to play out, but something here was wrong and my power and the timeline say it must be fixed.

Laughing, "Boss, let's go. But can't hang long have to go," it was wanting to see BiBi, now in my heart, I knew she would remember. I knew Bandit and Mage started dating around this time, an odd thing since we were younger. I missed this skateboarding and just laughing with them, but hell I missed driving my baby. After another hour, I ordered my normal which Vic wrote down since he was leaving for his dad's house for the weekend.

It wasn't until my board turned onto Hammer did my heart rate hit high levels, I could see the house from here it was all I could see but not all I could hear. Kai was standing next to Lucie, she was crying, and he was bellowing something and the closer I got the more I could hear, I remember her like this we had a class together. I beamed, "Hey Lucie," my board in hand she looked confused but wanted away from the beast, but things had to play out it hit me, he lived until we first time traveled.

She smiled, "Bexley," her voice was wobbly from crying as I gave Kai my best smile, it was flirty, and he returned it without hesitation. "Had a question about the project can you spare me a few moments?" asking and knowing we had no project, but she was smart and turned to Kai.

"We can talk later, come on in Bexley," I before walking into her house turned back and gave him a wink, in my head, it was like I am going to bath in your blood wink but he saw it as she is mine already.

The moment we entered her Aunts house we stared at the other, I just cut to it. "Don't be stupid, he is going to murder you,'

She looked tired, "I know how dangerous Kai is, I hate him. I am going to leave town for a little only my cousin knows where and my plane leaves exceedingly early in the morning. Watch your back Bexley, he already has his eyes on you,"

I turned back right before I left, "Good, as long as his eyes are on me he will never see his death coming," her face changed she saw something but I turned back, "I also know you like Nikki, you two so cute," winking before she walked me out, but there was Warren his hair shorter and not as muscle packed, but still very. I noted he still had the fractured timeline look, darker hair, and eyes, Kai was still his fam. I just turned back to Lucie, "See you tomorrow," it made Kai and Warren turn to face us girls, I saw softness come to both as I just booked it across the street feeling his eyes on me but when I turned I locked eyes with Lucie. She just stared at me with such curiosity and for now, I need Kai to focus on me, she died tonight from what I remember.

The blue door opened and a so tiny BiBi was standing next to her mother, dragging a backpack. "Hey hummingbird," her face lit up as her mother let out a very musical laugh. "Come in Bexley," and I did leaving the ones behind me to deal for now. Her house was the same, so tranquil as I just sit on the floor. "I knew you come,"

"Of course, just had to deal with a few things. Has this actually fixed everything?"

Aurora was sipping tea, "Finally yes, but only as long as Nikki and Lucie live, they're ones who also bring change to our Justice system. Warren he will have an extremely hard choice to make, but only those two must make it. I am still going to pass regardless; no choice and I walk forward to it. But as BiBi and I see it, you will get to grow until seventeen years before you must take her," I just looked into her eyes and take nothing for granted, this was so hard.

"Is there nothing that I could do to fix this, I want Hummingbird but want her to have you as well," both looked to the other, there was something but both didn't want to say it. The doorbell rings again. It is tinny and grating. It demands that Aurora leaves and answers it, a female laughing is heard, and one I knew like my own. "Shit, it is my mother," trying to hide but her voice came over the room.

"Bexi, I figured you were setting the courthouse on fire," such a sarcastic woman, I retorted. "Around five, I was just about to leave," but her face turned cold seeing mine when I tried to escape.

Behind her were Aurora and Willow, "Explain now,"

I had nothing but like the angel she was Aurora came to my aid, "Snow and Willow please sit, I will only tell them. The rest this time must remind unaware so the timeline can stay right," I watched her "speak" to them. Her hand glowed an eerie baby blue as they closed their eyes. I mutter, "Great they get to know but not Mage or Vic," but Hummingbird held a note out to me along with pulling out pictures.

"Shit, Hummingbird. Come on," she just curled in my lap, she was small for her age, but she was just small. Together we looked at pictures, she stole albums and stored them away. I just held the letter, when a vision cut in at my moment of weakness.

Lucie dead, she still died, this time not at the park but the woods my eyes fluttered as I see Kai and her alone in the woods. Her voice is scared but she wasn't giving up. "I called Warren, kill me, he will still kill you," than I was pulled back and it was BiBi who was smiling at me. "It changed, but now you can fix it,"

I just groaned, "Once I save Lucie my powers will kick in and take me to Nikki," she gave me a yes. So, she died tonight, which left me all day to cause problems. I turned seeing the adults looking at me, "Hey," I quipped making my mother shake her head at me.

I just stood when they saw the albums and advanced on them like rabid animals, "I'm sorry, baby," mother just touched the photo of Warren and me, both so fucking happy my belly was round with his hand on it, the day we had our appointment.

His mother looked ready to burst into flames, "My son should know,"

I cut in, "It will fuck the timeline up, Willow. Look, I want him to know, but right now he can't until the time is right. He and I are destined to be, in time and fire we were bonded and now I have to fix things before even worse things happened," I gave her a look, she knew he went to prison.

I turned to Aurora, "Have BiBi keep these safe, it is all I have left of that time. Also, if I can save you, I plan on it, in time I will figure it out,"

I had to figure out where the fucking woods are, so when I took my board I wasn't shocked to see Warren leaning against his door with Lucie, Kai vanished as was what I wanted. Warren by his emotions and face was suspicious seeing me talking to his cousin and now his mother was behind me. But when his eyes lock with mine, I feel the rumbling emotion of love there our kind fall in love deeply only once like it was in our distorted chemical make-up. "Come on, I will drop you," mother chimed in as I turned to her. "Can I drive?" she just shrugged. "Sure, I mean you time travel," she was right as she tossed me the keys and I felt Warren worry.

But when I drove off, he was more worried about how I drove.

I just followed her, she got a call and bolted from the house and I tailed her.

Stepping into the forest robbed you of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blinded but given the ears of a wolf. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside you even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. There was no map to follow, but even if there was the perpetual dark would prevent you from using it.

I just follow her emotions now, under my feet I can feel five people, only one is Lucie. I thanked Bandit in my head, his power was particularly useful, so I crept around the dark trees. I could see Lucie trying to stand up to them, Kai was facing my direction but the shadows covered me, I saw a few other guys with him, all in his crew when I had to move to see what I was up against. "Look, I don't care if you left me because, to me, you're nothing. You know I am after Danvers, her father promised her to me, he gave me the curse to place on her. But see you know too much to live, and I know the first person you will rat me out to your beloved cousin," Kia had a way of talking it was deep and wise but so cold and filled with hate.

She laughed, "I would, he loves her too. But Bexley will see through you and the façade you present to the world, see the slime you are. Kill me, I have already called Warren and as we sit here and talk, he is coming to try and save me. So kill me, because he will be your death," she was brave so fucking brave, I watched as Kai was ready to kill her along with these bastards. She would be found torn to slices, her family would never be the same, when I see her, I see Bexi.

I can't be seen, so I move, choose where you stand carefully, she couldn't die. Kai lashed out but his first strike slammed into a large tree that sprouted from the ground surrounding her, she gasped. I moved, "Someone is here, find them," hide and seek was not my game, as I slammed my fist into the face of Siggy before tossing him back to Kai. I move and seek to take each villain out and tossing them back, he knew it wasn't Warren.

"Show yourself," he called out but that wouldn't be wise, I chuckled. "How about no, Kai. Come find me," trying to change my voice and it worked, I was sounding like a mix of Layla and Jennifer during a girl session. I let the flames dance in my hand as Lucie stumbled back, before Kai could reach her bright blue flame surrounded her, protecting her. Giggling, "Nope not Peace here to save the day, Kai. Leave because death is coming. This girl is not the one," I was coming from behind, Vic taught me well, my voice sounded as if it was directly to his left when I was standing behind him.

He still tried; my power flared it was alive as the blue ball of energy formed. "I warned you, leave her be," when it slammed into the back of his skull right before he turned around and saw who the super was who ruined his plans.

She just stumbled to me while my body sagged, "Bexley?"

"I warned you, can't you just listen. You dated him, you know him and just thought what? Oh, a nice night to leave the house, shit," she looked flustered. I continued, "Look don't tell anyone but Willow it was me, right now I am fixing the timeline and certain events have to play out. But you died and it fractured a section of the timeline, another died it fractured another so forth. But I can feel it, you're safe now I need to go. Just tell Warren this really hot chick saved you, he has arrived, and I can't have him know yet,"

The vortex opened shimmering more brightly than before, I stepped through and vanished to wherever it took me, our powers are alive to be this intelligent.

This time was the same, I was in my room.

It was dark outside, but my clothes have sand in them as I groaned heading back to the dunes she was found on the beach in the morning. At least I wouldn't be here for a full day just an hour or two as I took to the abandoned roads, my foot to the floor. I pulled my cell from my purse, calling Vic. "My number one,"

"Kai is going after Nikki, I am going to stop him at the beach," then I hung up knowing he be on his way, he would need to take my car home for me.

The rain gives of herself unto the ocean, each fragment becoming a part of the body of brine, of the waves and sea-lace. My eyes narrowed as the Kai continued taunting Nikki who was sobbing, "I have no clue what you are goin on about, Kai,"

He just spoke back to her never raising his tone, "You will tell me if my Bexley has fallen for that bastard Peace," so it was about Peace and myself. She just scoffed, "Have you seen them when they even get near each other, you poisoned her mind about him she hates him. But she hates you too," she was brave for standing up to Kai, it wouldn't help her he rather liked her tears.

He was alone when he moved to look at him, "Maybe, but maybe not. And now this is just a small form of vengeance since I never got to off your cunt of a girl and I loathe your brother and how close he is to my Bexley," she slapped him, hearing it crack even with the waves splashing against the rocks.

I smiled as she fumed, "You are such a bitch. I have been spying on every single thing you've done for Vic, he will always be a better man than you, he will always have her. They may never love each other like that but he has her in a way no man will ever have her. A brother, a best friend, everything in one package. Kill me, it will only bring death," she stood now even as I watched the black mist moving towards her, as it wrapped around her neck did it shake me from my daze.

I jumped from the cliffside, praying I could nail him and when I did it broke my fucking arm. I felt it snap but we went sailing into the water. I was shaking in pain but moved from the water fast not wanting to ever be in there with him, he had an advantage. "Nikki, fucking go now. GO NOW," she just gave me a look that broke my heart, her neck would have a scar, but she was alive and escaping.

"GOD DAMN IT, BEXLEY BABE," his oh so angry voice cracked the night air.

I just groaned, "You bitch, you stand there and say you love and try and kill my best friends' sister. You twisted fuck; you can't win me back like this. Read your journals and figure out a way," I was pulling at straws, my mind was in overload, exhaustion, and pain. He stopped mid-leap, hearing of those personal journals and the soft face I finally made at him, here I was still connected to him.

I took the chance and flung him into the waves and followed Nikki, she wasn't far as together we climbed the dune. I was pushing her up with my good arm when a hand shot out and yanked her straight up, she vanished, and I prayed it was Vic and not Kai. Then when the hand grasped my good arm it was way to warm and the safe feeling washed over me, Warren. You could tell when Warren was getting into the hunting game. His arms would go all rigid and his muscles would pop right out. I just sighed seeing Lucie and Vic tending to Nikki. I turned not feeling Kai, "He vanished," I say in a whisper.

Vic just rushed me when Lucie spoke, "First you saved me then vanished, now you saved Nikki. Why?" she begged me.

I just grin, "Glad to see you, and as for Nikki. I would save her a million times over, not just because she is related to Vic but because she is my friend. But I have to go now," I vortex was not opening, and it wasn't going to. Something was going to happen within the next two days.

Warren just gave his cousin a look, "It was Bexley?"

She just gave him an annoyed answer, "Yes,"

He gave me another look, "Yeah, you're right she is hot,"

Vic just pulled me closer, "Ew, come on Bex hospital for you and Nikki," it was best, and hoped Dr. Spex could just patch me up.

I was going to visit Hummingbird in the morning since in two days I would be gone for nearly two weeks that were actually years. But tonight I was seeing everything was on point and the timeline was not as fractured, now the last point was to kill Kai in the past both of split egos.


	37. Rage

**Here is another chapter…**

The smells of summer and honeysuckle fill my aunt's house, all the memories merged into one. Nothing major happened that was so very different, I was friends with Lucie on the down low to make sure Kai never went after her once again. Nikki was her girl but also a spy, nothing major changed but if Aurora was right something was about to happen before tomorrow.

I just know that I cannot fight fate, not anymore, and will have to deal with what comes when I walk from this fucking house. So, with clothes that would make my Aunt faint, a white top and jeans that have been messed up from falling off my board so many times, last was just Vic's overshirt. And I was right my Aunt just groaned at me before I waved leaving her house, the weather was great, and it brought very earthly scents making you feel better just by walking out the door.

My hair was tied up in a haphazard bun, I was not on this earth to impress anyone and in turn, none were impressed by me. Even when driving down the roads leading into town, the trees were deep with late spring foliage and the flowers rioted in the jubilant way that only the most divine of blooms can. I loved this town, it was close-knit, I mean everyone looked at Warren with something in their eyes, he still did time here and was just released when I started Sky High. My baby slide into a spot at Dutch, I was only staying out for a little as possible since fate was going to royalty fuck us over in some grand way today. Watching Warren smiling talking to Bandit while I chilled under the umbrella waiting on Magenta to finish ordering since she just arrived with her suave boyfriend. 

Her tone was silverly in a way, but not the going to stab you in the back short of way. "You look radiant,"

"Thanks, always dress to impress," but my heart is so destroyed, my son was not here, my life was ruined but in my head, I repeat. Those painful memories are books with chapters, deep and horrible; and so, leave them on the shelf to gather dust. I can pick them up if I need to learn something, to gain a perspective that helps me to create my own good story. I can use them to re-see situations through the lens of their needs and traumas rather than mine. I want today, tomorrow, and every tomorrow after to be wonderful; I want to choose what to write on those blank pages.

Talking to her was easy, talking to Vic was easy and I have avoided Warren unless I could mess with him in some form. So I stand since Magenta was having me talk to Bandit about my car, when as anyone saw it was a stunning beast. Warren his eyes slide to me and I wish I could pull off a nice outfit but here I was rocking this, but his emotions make it better in ways nothing else could. He thought I was beautiful regardless of my fashion, but he raised his brow at me. "You just roll out of bed after a week," trying to play off staring at me.

I called him out fast, "Yeah Peace if I didn't feel your emotions that jab could have done damage. Wait… no, it wouldn't. I was not placed in this world to impress anyone, I impress myself enough," my cell was going off and I answered without looking as Peace and I are staring daggers at the others. 

"Sup?"

Deep and cold, "Hello, Bexley babe,"

Nostrils flaring, "Kai, what do I owe the honor of your call. I am trying to cause problems," his deep chuckle was heard. "Aren't you always, I have a little friend of yours might want to come to the beach," I heard her, it was Jennifer she was sobbing, that bitch was told to leave town till I left, I warned her. I felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in my abdomen. Tension grew in my face and limbs, my mind replaying the last attack. My breathing became more rapid, shallower.

I glanced into the darker, cold, and menacing eyes of Warren who was watching my face, Magenta gave me a look she knew something was wrong. "I am on my way, don't you fuckin hurt her, Kai," 

I just hung up, "Kai has Jennifer, Magenta call Vic," I vanished in the black mist trying not to see Warren who reached out for me, trying to make me stay. But in no way was that going to happen this power was connected to Kai, he might not know that I had it but and he was about to find out fast.

She was standing on the Eastern cliff, under her were jagged rocks but she was just standing there with Siggy and Kai on each side of her. His dark eyes grew to a cartoon size, "Hey fucktard, here I am," he was looking to be spitting nails. 

By the way, they don't rush at me en-masse I know my reputation has preceded me. Either the gang give me a wide berth or go wholesale until they're all dead or running away. All they see is a girl, a girl who used to run with this crew and they know me. "How did you manage,"

I scoffed at him, "How did you manage to fail, it just happens," but my eyes are on Jennifer, she is weak and a device is around her neck. "Addie place the blockage around her neck, do this Bexley and she goes free," he was lying.

But before I spoke it was around my neck, "Lucky this was placed, I know you're lying," but I was now standing next to her. "Sorry Bex," but not like we could do shit about it now so I just shrug, I tried to fight fate, and this is the price.

I just winked, "Hey, fate is twisted. But Vic, Bandit, and Peace are on there way so this won't last long," and something shit was still going to happen.

Kai just broke his fist slammed into my face, but not like I was going to sit and take it. I lashed out my foot nailing his chest when my body moved like the wind under his second hit, his body went back and nearly off the cliff. Face red when he stood trying to catch his breath, "I am not your bitch anymore, lay a hand on me again and next time your limp dick ass will die. But such a little bitch to one hit a female, but add in she has no powers currently," each word spat at him with venom, it was more to show his little minions he was nothing.

The scent of the Ocean was trying to calm, it stood no chance not even the sound of the waves could soothe the rage and tension that was building. Kai just cracked his neck, "Well what will Peace find when he arrives," 

Siggy like a well-rehearsed move sent her over the cliff, my heart stopped and dropped and rage-filled every vein. Knowing Siggy was also going to go after Layla enhanced the blood lust for this bitch with no distinction between the ones who stay back and those who harmed. They acted as bad as the rest, only Becca Faith turned spy for me, she would protect Layla. Time to do it, Shadow would be so proud seeing the way I moved now like air nothing could touch me even as my body flipped over Siggy. The feeling of the red cotton of his shirt, I used my body weight and his surprise to launch him from the cliffside. But even with my skill human error is a factor as the rock crumbled and I went down with Kia launching himself over the cliff to grab my hand. 

The dirt caked under my nails as I grabbed the rock, it dug into my palm, the blood dripped on my swollen face but my left hand gripped it, my eyes see Jennifer her face is paler than normal as I reach out to her both sweating and dangling. But I hear it fighting above us, but Kai is in a panic mode not using his head for once, he could use his powers but right now he only wants to reach me. "Grab it," each word weaker than the last as I wasn't that damn fit. Her cold hand was wet to the touch but it was in mine as I felt the muscle strain to pull, but she moved closer, but she was able to grasp the ledge firmly. 

She groaned, "Thanks," the activity up there was not working for us as rocks and the earth moved. I yelled out, "HEY CAN WE GET HELP," praying my voice was heard as Kai had vanished to the unknown.

I was losing my grip and so was Jen, the ledge was as wide as a single foot and with all the grip of black ice. Now I was drenched in sweat, it soaked the clothes on my back like a map of some foreign land. Sweat trickled down our face into our eyes, and they were stung by a mixture of salty sweat and running mascara. "Hang on," it was Magenta her face filled with fear.

"Sure, please take your time we can do this all damn day," rolling her eyes as she calls out to someone. But Jennifer when she spoke, it hurt me on every level. "I am ready to go, are you?"

I answered her, in truth. "I am, but that ain't going to happen. Just hang there help is coming," and there it was looking beyond scary as hell. "Don't move either of you, I have to get into a position to reach you," but the earth shook, and right in front of our eyes the cliff was splitting open between us, and our hang time was done. My eyes locked with Vic and Peace, "Save Jennifer, I can hang longer," but I knew my grip was fucked the blood pooling in my hand was making my grip slack. 

The earth shook one more time when Warren bellowed behind him, to Bandit to stop it was making us fall, or something as such. Vic, he made his choice as he was reaching to me, but his arms aren't long enough as I slipped further but before I could fall another inch his warm handheld mine and with a single yank I was slammed into his arms, he held me so tight not letting my head move as a shrill scream was heard. Than nothing… 

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope and I was. I sank to my knees at the cliffside, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied my knees. I moaned, "Get this off my neck, now," Vic and Will removed it, it cut me but the rush of power was consuming me as I vanished to the rocky bottom seeing not only Jennifer but Siggy.

I bundle her into my arms with as much care as I can manage, she bleeds but no pulse and no chance to get her back.

How for them was the choice so easy, my life for hers?

I know. Death is the gateway to rebirth, and at someone, beloved passes through, we both mourn and celebrate. We feel their loss in our life and community, yet we celebrate all that they achieved in their lifetime for goodness, for love, for the natural world, for humanity. It is a time when we are most aware of how sacred living is and to appreciate the gift all the more. But she was my best friend she deserved to live a long life, get married, and have babies but Kai took it all away. 

Being swallowed by the mist stopped making me feel ill, I felt alive now seeing the scene in front of me. Layla was down as I leave Jennifer with her, I was covered in blood and the rage was at full. Moving now, Kai saw me coming and for once he was scared, I can feel it moving over me as if I was the scared one. His lashes touched me but like they were only air, but I was locked on him as the blue fire nailed his chest right before I was on him faster and faster. 

"I will kill you," I would have my fist slammed into him, into the ground wherever I could land a blow. The world rushes by in a blur and I know the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. I feel my bones move in a way they should not, jangled. But warm arms saved me from most of the damage, I let him hold me close it felt good and I was breaking.

He whispered, "I got you, just stay with me," I don't know if he is talking to me but Kai was filled with rage seeing this small act of Warren holding me.

I have never heard Kai talk in such a way, "This is far from over Warren. You can't have her," I was already his, in my heart, we were married still somehow I fell for him hook line and sinker. 


	38. Playing the gamebetter

**I didn't die, and here is another update. I am assuming maybe four more chapters now. **

I was dressed in a fitting black dress, my hair was brushed and pulled into a knot atop my head. Minimal make-up to cover the two days of sleepless nights, I looked at the picture on my end table seeing her beaming at me, like I shouldn't be so torn. Tomorrow was the day we leave this behind and travel so on my bed was a small case with a few extra supplies. Hummingbird said everything was playing out how it needed to, her heart hurt that was her Aunt in two timelines and now she is was left to die so that I could live, to me it was not a fair trade and now I haven't spoken to Vic or Peace. There had to have been another way, we both could have survived.

But now we stood at the front of the funeral. Everyone's heads were down. Maybe it was them showing respect or maybe there were too afraid to look at what was coming. The pure white coffin was pulled from the hearse by six strong men, all wearing suits. I knew them Vic, William, and Peace head the pack the rest behind them. The silence dwelled as they entered the church. It never wobbled as they carried it to the front and gently placed it down on the bed of blue and white flowers, it seemed to float.

I stand watching with Layla and Magenta on my left and right, hands clasped together. I knew Hummingbird was here sitting next to the Sirens, Jennifer's mother was once one of them before her passing. Now I see Jennifer's father standing as the Pastor spoke, he looked beyond words, so much pain and grief. I kept it together until they passed a picture of her to everyone and that's when all the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. Her face seemed so alive and happy and I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like under that closed wooden box. I stared blankly at it hoping that a miracle would happen and she would rise again and come back to the world, come back to us. But nothing happened. She was gone.

I was thankful she would have her pale blue headstone, but she would not lay cold and alone under the ground to decay, no her father was going to have her cremated. I knew after this it was like clockwork, we would go have the reception and mingle, I was not going nor could any make me. Even as I sit here I am being watched not just by Humming bird, Vic and Peace, but another watches for Kai. He must want to know how his vile actions have caused so much pain, he must be so thrilled. Lucie and Nikki brace their hands on my shoulders keeping me on place, for now. I turned to face them, "Not here, not now," was muttered to me as my eyes scanned the pews to see Addie, her dark cold eyes are on me, I would not leave the service. But there was another who was far closer and would not be seen, I looked at Peace as he stood in the very back with the ushers who carried her in. His eyes darted to mine and watched as mine moved to Addie, he understood just fine.

Lucie, Mage, Nikki, and I watched as eh nabbed her neck removing her from the room without fuss or anyone being the wiser. So we turn back listening to the bullshit that "God called her home".

Her father stood with the help of Uncle Steve and Boomer, his best friends. His voice was old and filled with pain. "To come so close to pure love and loose it so violently is something no medication can heal. I held that girl on the day she came into this world, a gift from God above, a new angel for Earth. Fragments of her lie in the ruins, her soul fled back to the creator. My heart is broken, what beats in my chest is merely a mass of angry muscle that will function only until I can avenge her. She should have had a life, love, music and dance. She should have been the one weeping at my graveside with her husband and children about her. I was never an angry soul, never a violent person, but once love has gone it takes hold faster than you could ever imagine."

In unison we stood, Mage and I taking the lead with Lucie, Nikki, and Layla behind us, Vic and William coming closer as I spoke lower. His iced blue eyes lock on mine as we pay our respects to her. "You can't take your revenge, but we can. I promise you this, I will bring Kai to you, dead or alive to watch as I kill him. But it is me who kills him, ask the seer. But you will have his death, you will have your revenge against him, I killed Siggy already his body laid on the jagged rocks to be taken to his family, now I am going after Kai," but I never waited for him to answer, my Uncle was sputtering as I left them all behind.

I just glanced down at my daughter who took my hand, "She is happy, I am sorry it was to be this way. You leave tomorrow, everything must play out the same again, he doesn't know," her eyes turned a fraction to Peace who returned.

"Hummingbird, he let her die," I finished, "They both did,"

She retorted, "A hard choice, but love is the most powerful emotion, and they love you. They loved her but when it came to it, you're linked to them both and they're to you," only Lucie and Nikki understood some part of it, Willow understood it all as her and my mother came up.

"Go get a coffee, Bexley." They knew if I didn't leave now it might get violent in here.

I drank three, knowing for some time none would be available. I just sit with the girls under the umbrella none really talking to the other, but they could tell something was happening something they couldn't understand. The club brawl never happened as it was Jennifer's grand idea two timelines ago to head there.

My favorite tiny human was crossed legged in front of me, her hair was so blonde it was white, her skin paler than mine and Layla's combined. She was just staring at us each, in turn, my crew than to Warren's, her mother was behind her the woman who gave me the choice on my first day at Sky High. Medulla touched her shoulder, "BiBi, what is it we should do?"

I cut in, "Why are you questioning her, it is clear already,"

Warren just raised his brow, agreeing. Now she smiled and it sent cold shivers up my spine when she looked into my eyes. I feel lost and confused, but happy and certain. I am like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding.

"Two must go, Hero and Villain, two must go. They seek to end five, Stronghold, James, Peace, Fuentes, and Mallorie. He has not thought it all through and will change his plan but this has to happen. He won't change his mind if they don't go," all great families, that I have some ties too, other than Peace. But I did and even I knew it, I have played this game once and here I was going for round two, I lost the first time and this time, I was going for blood.

"Kai is targeting my closet friends, Vic Fuentes, Mage Mallorie, Jennifer James, Will Stronghold, and probably going after Peace due to their feud," but he was so green when it came to Peace.

Powers looked torn, "Who do we send, BiBi?" I was about to take orders from BiBi once again, I learned never to question her. "You are scared, but you must go,"

This little hummingbird, "Not scared of what I could face in the past, scared of leaving what I have here unprotected, yes,"

She turned her eyes to Peace, "You will go?"

He answered after a minute, "Yes. My crew will watch my mother,"

Back to me, "There is someone better than me," she shook her head. "Has to be you," this I knew but the game could only change so little. "No,"

"Why?"

Answering her, "I can't leave my cousin alone, unprotected. My mother, if she came home and I was just poof gone, it kill her and my Aunt who is supposed to be watching me. Because I am not good enough, I would have a fucking panic attack and Vic wouldn't be there to help me through it," my heartbreaking knowing they were in danger, but with a little edge, we had Becca Faith on our side.

Warren sighed, "Your crew and mine can keep them safe, Layla, well she is my tutor and pretty annoying but cool. She will be safe, it has to be us, fucking sucks because it is you. I can try and help you through the attacks," Hummingbird and Aurora look at him with smiles.

"Mr. Peace, you do not mean that you're happy it is her. Very happy it is our dear Bexley," we all turned to laugh at his red face he was ratted out by a Siren. "She has power," he glared at me.

I gave seeing Vic walking in, Nikki was alive a feet from me, "When do we leave for our trip?" I gave in, for Jennifer for her, this was it as Nikki was filling him in and here I thought he could pale no further, he did. "I'll go too," he moved to my side.

"No, only two," BiBi the tiny human smiled at him.

"We have to gather a few things, but tomorrow morning. Vic, it has to be them, we don't question it," I just slammed my fist through the wall, "Taking it you aren't allowing me to leave?"

"Your family is coming here, you're in great danger now. He doesn't yet know what she told you, he thinks you have found new love and she knew; he will not find out until much too late," this was just all too much. Lucie gasped, "New love, who? I mean she hangs with us, does Kai think is one of us," she was right, but in the end Kai was right, I found love.

I started laughing, and soon Peace does too. His laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in. It radiated outwards, Vic got it finally, chuckling, "He thinks Warren got his girl?" and he was right. But Warren was depressed with desire and love, I just glanced at him while he was chuckling.

Magenta wasn't laughing and neither was Lucie.

I groaned, "Vic, get me a new lighter and carton, and a damn coffee since I doubt they have a functioning Dutch bro there," he leaves after getting a slip of paper from Mage, a few walked with him for this impromptu shopping session. I still had my small bag with me, and it was going with me.

Negative actions create negative chaos, and negative chaos is destructive. Positive actions create positive chaos, and positive chaos is constructive. And when we look at the history of war and peace we see these simple truths at the heart of the matter. Layla was sobbing while Will held her, Uncle Commander was standing tall. "Is BiBi sure it must be Bexley?"

Willow walked in engulfing Warren in a hug, planting kisses on his face as we girls giggled seeing him blush.

I slid down the wall with Nikki and Mage, I was tired and my heart was broken as Jennifer's father walked in with my own mother. His eyes landed on mine and he knew something was amiss.

I state to Magenta "get the crew on a twenty-four-hour watch on my cousin, you are her main guard Magenta I trust you to protect her more than any other. Lucie and Nikki, best thing is that you stay in my room until this is over, that way you all will be under the same roof and the guards won't be scattered. I have to do this,"

Magenta just hugged me, "Yes you do, and you can do it because of how good you're. you don't see what everyone else does, Bex. We would fail but with Warren and you, no way failure is happening. He will protect you, but Bexley, stop hating him. Warren doesn't hate you, not at all, he is worried you'll end up dead like how Lucie nearly was after she left Kai," My heart just tore up as I gazed at Warren, he was strong, brave, powerful, and mean as shit, and broken and never let on to many. His eyes touched mine before I looked away, talking "I will protect him, but I will kill him as much if he turns on me," but I knew he wouldn't, never, I hated them all not knowing but for now it had to be this way.

My Mother and Aunt are in an uproar, Vic returned with my drink and supplies as clothes and satchels are put on the table.

BiBi smiled, "Once you die there you will return here all well and good, once finished you will return. You must find each other in a new world a world you shouldn't be in, find each other before you both perish. You will not arrive at the same time, Warren you arrive long after her," I gave her a look before I bent down, "Can't I just take us there, or does it have to be that way,"

"I'm sorry," was all she said kissing my nose. I whispered back, "Your grounded,"

I gave Warren another look as they got us ready, "You know this is going to suck," it was since as BiBi said things had to play out certain ways to keep the timeline in tact.

He gave me such a look, "More then we understand, here this was my mothers you give it back when we find each other in Barcelona," it was a bracelet, I finally noted how often he wore it, small black balls. "You are sure, I mean this is a family thing," I knew that it meant a lot to him and if I fucked up and lost it he be hurt, but I knew it was his Aunts and she left it to Willow, Lucie once wore it and now it was returned to me.

"I'm sure," the pain he hid hit me just for a moment, I wanted to comfort him but I just couldn't not just yet, that is.

I smiled for the first time, I was going back to a better time a time I fell in love and saved us all.


End file.
